Tell Me
by Karen Cullen Grey
Summary: Christian Grey is a man who knows what he wants. His dad, Carrick's new assistant. She's everything he wants in a woman. Classy, caring, sophisticated, and completely drives him crazy. Too bad she's taken. However; that doesn't stop him for going for what he wants, and that's her. 2nd place in the Top Five Completed FSOG Fanfics!
1. Anastasia Steele

**Tell Me**

 **Chapter 1: Anastasia Steele**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

I'm Christian Trevelyan Grey, and proud to be my father's right-hand man here at Grey Industries. I never knew just how much my life would change with the hiring of one assistant. And change, it did.

My father, Carrick, was CEO, and I was head of sales and marketing. Together, we made a formidable team. Recently, my father had hired a new assistant named Anastasia Steele. She was shy and quiet, and I was smitten at first glance. I found myself making up excuses just to walk by her station, needing to see her beautiful face. When she'd catch me, I'd smile, and she blushed and looked away. Tonight my father was holding a work party so we could get better acquainted with the new hires, and I couldn't wait to see her again.

The music was loud as I entered the ballroom. We had quite the turnout. I knew I should be chatting with all our new employees, but all I could think about was her. I spotted her across the crowded dance floor, and couldn't keep myself from smiling. I made my excuses and headed her direction, stopping at the bar for a drink. I took the opportunity to quietly watch her. Seeing her every day and not being able to touch her was driving me insane. I loved her smile; it lit her up from the inside.

I slowly raked over her body with my eyes, starting with her tiny feet in those silver stilettos. They were the stuff of my dirty fantasies, thoughts of them digging into my ass while I took her on my desk swirled in my mind. Her legs went on for miles, and her beautiful breasts were practically spilling out of that strapless dress she was wearing. She was simply stunning. Our eyes connected and I was done for. Fortunately for me, she seemed just as affected.

 _That's right, Anastasia...keep looking at me. You know you want me just as much as I want you. Don't deny your feelings, baby_.

I nursed my beer as we continued to stare into each other's eyes. You could cut the tension between us with a knife.

I held her stare, that was until her boyfriend reclaimed her attention by putting his arm around her. Startled, she looked away. Damn that Jose Rodriguez. He didn't know it yet, but she would be mine. And soon.

I continued walking their way, ignoring the fake blonde with fake tits, Elena, who called out for me. I was on a mission and I walked right past her, never breaking my stride. I was getting closer and I could tell Anastasia sensed it. I watched her pause to look in my direction. I returned her stare - who was I to deny her?

As I approached the group of people she was standing with, trying to decide how best to approach her, and what did I hear? The men were busy chatting about sports, completely ignoring their dates. Especially Jose. He had the most beautiful woman in the room on his arm, and his mind was on sports? Really? This was going to be easier than I thought. He was doing an excellent job of looking like an ass all on his own.

I leaned in next to Anastasia and introduced myself, startling her out of her boredom. "Hello, I'm Christian Grey. You must be, Anastasia Steele. My father just raves about you."

She smiled, happy that someone was finally including her in a conversation and held out her hand.

"Yes, I'm, Anastasia. So nice to meet you officially, Mr. Grey."

We stared at each other just a touch longer than socially acceptable, our hands still clasped. Her jackass of a boyfriend didn't even notice.

"Please call me, Christian," I replied, gently kissing the back of her hand before I released it.

"Christian," she whispered back, still looking in my eyes. That finally got her boyfriend's attention. Jose turned my direction, angrily looking for whatever guy was obviously hitting on his girl. Not that I cared. His expression changed quickly when he realized who I was, and he stuck out his hand in greeting.

"Hey, Christian. I see you've met my girlfriend, Anastasia."

"Yes, I have. So, are you two enjoying the party?" I inquired, still staring at her as if he wasn't even there.

"Yeah. It's nice to mingle with your co-workers after a long week. Getting to know each other, you know?" he blathered on. What in the world was Anastasia doing with this idiot?

"I couldn't agree more," I replied with a wink at Anastasia, who just blushed. I needed to get another beer, so I excused myself, but not before whispering in her ear, "You may be with him now, but you won't be for long. Not if I have anything to say about it."

Grinning, I walked back toward the bar, pausing for a moment to glance back at them. Her boyfriend, still oblivious, had turned away from her again. She deserved so much better, and I was going to give it to her.

I went to the bar and got my beer, standing there watching the couple as they, or rather, he talked to his coworkers. Ana fidgeted beside him. You could tell she was bored and didn't want to be here. Suddenly, my view was blocked as Elena stepped in front of me.

"I don't like being ignored, Christian. Not after the fun we had last night," she purred as she ran her fake nails up and down on my chest. I was about to swat her fingers away when I saw Ana looking my direction. I had managed to move discreetly without her knowing it. I'd made the mistake of having sex with Elena last night, thinking it would help me forget about Ana. It didn't. Now she was following me around like a lost puppy.

Anastasia eyes narrowed as she watched Elena and me together. Could she be jealous? I wondered to myself. As much as I would have loved to pursue this little jealousy angle, all I really wanted was Ana.

I'd heard through the grapevine that she didn't like games. She liked a man who knew what he wanted and took care of his woman. At least that's what I heard from my sister Mia who was married to Ethan, another executive at Grey Industries, and a good friend. Mia didn't like Jose. She didn't go into details, simply saying, "I have my reasons."

I looked again toward Anastasia, watching her eyes go from narrowed to hurt. We may not have been "together," but I could see the pain in them. I'd been there myself, and it didn't feel good, so I pushed Elena away, saying, "Look, Elena, I have to be honest with you. I don't have any feelings for you. What happened last night was just a one-time thing. My heart belongs to someone else." I said those things, all the while, looking at Anastasia.

Elena, noticing my distraction, followed my line of sight straight to Ana. Understanding, she turned back to me and said, "Ahhh, I see who you want. She's a catch, that's for sure!"

I looked at Elena in shock. _How was she ok with this?_ Laughing at my expression, she explained, "You're not the only one who likes to have a little fun, Christian. I'd hoped to have more than one night, but that's the way it goes sometimes. I'll leave you to it - go get your woman. I'm out of here while I still have time to find someone for myself." I watched, stunned, as she walked away, on the prowl for her next conquest or I so thought.

Her first stop was Ana, which worried me at first, I'll be honest. The old Christian wouldn't care what a woman said about me, but Anastasia was different. I guess I was different, now, too. I watched Elena lean in and whispered in Ana's ear. I felt my chest tighten, until much to my relief, I saw her look over at me and smiled.

Elena grabbed Ana's arm and dragged her to the dance floor. Smart girl. There was nothing sexier than watching two women dance together. She'd have the attention of every man in the room. It was nearing eleven o'clock; the party would be over at one. I watched the two of them moving to the beat, it was a sight to behold. Soon Kate joined them; they all moved seductively, bumping and grinding to the music. My eyes never left Anastasia - I watched her every move.

Before long I could see beads of sweat forming on her forehead, causing her long bangs to cling to her face. She walked away from the girls and went to the patio door. I could see the cool night breeze moving through her hair.

Deciding to join her, I sat my beer down on an abandoned table and headed for the patio. I moved in quietly behind Anastasia. I was so close to her, I could feel the heat radiating off her body. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "So, Anastasia, have you been thinking about what I said to you earlier?"

I could feel her body stiffen at first. When she realized it was me, she relaxed and spoke quietly, asking, "You meant what you said earlier? About taking me away from Jose?"

 _Oh baby, it would be my pleasure._ I moved my body closer to hers, caging her against the railing. I pushed my erection into her back, letting her know what she was doing to me.

"All you have to do is say the word, baby," I breathed in her ear. "I've been watching you all week, dying to touch you. I can and will make you forget all about Jose Rodriguez."

I loosened my hold so she could turn to face me. Her blue eyes met mine, filled with both lust and uncertainty. I had to remind myself that she was a good girl. She wanted me, but didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"Tell me you want me, Anastasia. Tell me you want my lips on yours. Tell me that I'm the only one who can make you wet with need. Tell me I'm the one your heart desires. Tell me you want me forever," I pleaded, desperate with need.

I so wanted Anastasia, and I hadn't even kissed her yet. Up until now it had just been some harmless flirtation. But I wanted more, so much more. I needed to hear that she needed that, too.

Her face was so close; I wanted so much to press my lips to hers. But I was still a gentlemen and I didn't want to push, so I allowed her to make the first move. Her lips were just inches from mine. God, how I ached for those rosy lips. My heart pounded in my chest when I heard her say,

"Christian...I…"

"Anastasia ...tell me," I implored.

 _Fuck!_ Her lips were right there, I could almost taste them. Our mouths hovered in anticipation.

"Christian...I...want..."

 _God! Yes please, Anastasia. Tell me what you want!_ I could feel her warm breath move across my cheek. Our eyes were closed, waiting for that moment when our lips would touch. Just as our lips were about to meet, we heard a harsh voice call out from behind us.

"Ana!"

 _Damn it! We'd been so close!_ We jumped apart as Jose approached us. My eyes silently pleaded for her to stay with me.

"Babe, it's getting late. We need to head home," Jose said, draping her jacket over her shoulders. He turned to me and said,"You have a good night, Christian. See ya in the office on Monday."

I nodded, plastering a fake smile on my face as I watched them walk away. _Fuck! God damn Rodriguez, always getting in the way._ I took one last glance toward the door and saw Anastasia look my way again. They were saying their goodbyes. I walked to the bar, ready to drown my sorrows, when I saw Mia looking my way. I shook my head, letting her know nothing had happened. Not yet, anyway. She nodded back at me, silently acknowledging me.

As I stood there, swirling the scotch around in my glass, I swore to myself that this would be the last time I let her leave without me. Jose Rodriguez be damned.

 **A/N: Hey there.I hope you all liked it! Elena in this story will not be an older woman. I will have pictures in my Karen Cullen Grey group on Facebook. Please also read my profile page.**


	2. Chapter 2: Boardroom Festivities

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 2: Boardroom Festivities**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Happy for once that it was Monday, I hopped in the shower and got ready for the day. As I towelled dry, I looked in the mirror and noticed I'd forgotten to shave. _Fuck. But then again the women tend to like men with their five o'clock shadow, and I would be doing Anastasia a favor by keeping it._

I jumped in my car, driving much faster than I should have, praying the cops had better things to do than pull over a love sick executive. Finally at the office, I stepped into the elevator.

Just as the doors started to close, someone yelled, "Hold the elevator!" and stuck their hand in to keep the doors open. As they slid back open, I saw it was Jose Rodriguez.

That stupid fucker? Damn. At least he'd only be with me for a couple of floors. Much to my annoyance, however, he pushed the button for my floor. What the fuck was he doing going to the executive level? Oh yes, his beautiful luscious girlfriend was on my floor. Damn, she had a pair of legs that wouldn't quit. I got hard thinking about them wrapped around my as I'd dry hump her. The things I could do to her in this elevator. That gave me ideas, hot ones in fact.

"Coming to see me, Jose?" I enquired.

"Nah, I'm just sneaking some of the good coffee from the executive break room," he explained.

Unable to resist an opportunity to fuck with the guy, I said, "Too bad they've put a lock on the door."

Jose turned to look at me. "Damn, really? I don't suppose…"

"No," I answered, cutting him off, thoroughly enjoying his discomfort.

Trying to cover his embarrassment as he reached to punch the button for his floor, he tried to make conversation. "So, Christian...do you have a girlfriend?" When I didn't answer, he added, "I was just curious, that's all."

I decided I'd might as well answer. "Not yet… but I'm working on it as we speak."

He smiled, clearly under the mistaken impression that we were friends. "Ahhh, I see. Anyone I know?"

I wanted to say, ' _Yeah, it's your girl I'm after, asswipe!_ ' but instead replied, "Let's just say, she's employed here at Grey Industries. I've had my eyes on her since she started."

We arrived at Jose's floor. As he exited the elevator and the doors began to close, I called out to him, "Have a good day, Jose! I'll be sure to say hello to Ana for you."

That got his attention, and he raised his eyebrow at me as the door closed. I laughed to myself. _What a dumbass!_

Arriving at my floor, I headed for the break room to get a cup of coffee. I needed a shot of caffeine to have any hope of focusing today. I turned the corner and there she was, standing right by the coffee pot. I growled to myself as her shapely legs came into view. She was wearing a tight, black pencil skirt. It did wonders for her perky little behind.

I walked up behind her, trapping her against the counter. "I just saw your boyfriend, Anastasia," I said, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "That fucker has no clue about how to treat a beautiful woman, especially at a party. I was blatantly flirting with you the whole evening, and he didn't even acknowledge it. All he seemed to care about were the latest baseball stats."

"Christian, is that you?" she asked me.

"It isn't that fucker Jose, that's for sure. Yes, it's me, Anastasia." I pressed up against her, letting her feel what she did to me. "Can you feel how much I want you? Tell me you dream about me at night when you're with him - that you want me just as much as I want you."

"I think about you all the time, Christian," she answered quietly. "What have you done to me?"

"I can't stay away from you any longer, Anastasia. Meet me in the conference room at noon - the one near my office. We have so much to talk about. Say you'll be there."

She nodded and quickly moved away, as the room began filling with people. I fixed my coffee as I watched her leave the room. With my mug in my hand, I walked to my office; there were five messages waiting for me already. I sat down with a sigh and started my day.

It was nearing twelve when I stepped out of my office to spy a bit on Ana. I overheard her say into her phone, "I won't be able to make our lunch date, Jose, I have piles of work to do. I'll see you later, okay?"

I smirked, knowing the real reason she wouldn't be on that date. On the other hand, I didn't like the fact she would be seeing him later. But not for much longer, if I had anything to say about it.

It was a little after noon when I finally got through enough of the pile on my desk to leave for lunch. _Well, not lunch exactly_ , I grinned to myself. As I turned the corner, I bumped right into Jose. I growled to myself in annoyance. _This idiot was everywhere!_

"Hey, Christian, have you seen, Ana? She called to cancel our lunch, saying she had too much work to do. I stopped and got some of her favorite take out, but she's not at her desk."

I glanced from him to her empty desk, doing my best to contain my amusement. I knew exactly where she was - waiting for me. Sorry, not sorry, Jose.

"No, I can't say that I do, Jose. But then again, I don't make a habit of keeping track of your girlfriend's comings and goings." _Well, I was hoping I would know about her comings in the near future… "_ Maybe she's stepping out on you, did you ever think of that?" I added. _God, I really am an asshole! Oh well..._

Jose's eyes narrowed as we stood there staring at one another, while he tried to decide if I was serious, or just yanking his chain. It was clear he was annoyed, but thinking better of starting something with me, he said, "If you see her, would you just tell her I will see her later?"

"No problem, man. You can count on me," _to steal your girlfriend, asshole. You're welcome._

Jose finally left, making me a few minutes late to meet Anastasia. I hated being late. I walked into the board room, my eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. Scanning the room, I finally saw Ana's silhouette by the window.

I walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Have you been thinking about me, Anastasia? Thinking about my touch?" I wrapped my arm around her waist and slid my hand up underneath her skirt, smiling at the sound of her rapid breathing. She was excited - she wanted me, too. "No panties, Anastasia? Such a naughty girl, and you're so wet for me."

She leaned back against my chest, breathing heavily as I fingered her wet folds. "Christian, stop," she said, grabbing my arm. "I can't do this to Jose."

I stopped touching her, pulling my hand back. This wasn't what I wanted to hear.

"What are you saying, Anastasia? I thought you wanted me?" I asked, breathing in her ear.

"I do… but… I just can't do this. Not this way."

She turned around to face me, our eyes having adjusted to the dark.

"Ana, you can't tell me you don't feel this spark between us. You can't just ignore it - I won't let you."

"Christian... I do have feelings for you. I'm very attracted to you, but he and I have been together a long time. I have to consider his feelings, too."

"Your boyfriend is not who he claims to be, Anastasia. I can give you more than he can. He does a piss poor job of taking care of you. He's blatantly ignored you every time I've seen you together. If you were mine, you wouldn't have to guess how I felt about you. I would show you all the time, for everyone to see."

"That's not fair, Christian. You don't even know him - or me."

"Tell me, Ana, when was the last time he kissed you in public? Or really even kissed you at all?"

"It's been a while, I have to admit. But only because his job has taken up so much of his time. He has a lot to prove; it hasn't been easy for him."

"If you were mine, Anastasia, my lips would never leave yours. Ever." I needed her to see how much she meant to me, needed to make her understand.

"That might be true, but…"

I couldn't hold back any longer. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her - hard. At first she tried to fight me, but it was clear her heart wasn't in resisting me. She finally relented, relaxing in my arms and kissing me back.

Just then, the lights came on; she and I jumped back from each other in surprise. We stood there in shock - we'd been discovered!

 **A/N: So who do you think walked in on them? Any ideas? Like the changes?**


	3. Chapter 3: Caught!

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 3: Caught!**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

My dad looked at us in shock, his eyes wide as he saw just how close Anastasia and I were. "I'm sorry, son, I thought the room was empty," he said, clearing his throat. "Ana, how are you?" She blushed and looked down, embarrassed about being caught, by her boss, my dad,no less.

She stepped back away from me, saying, "I'm doing well, Carrick, thanks for asking. Well, I guess I'd better get back to work. I'll see you later, Christian."

She hurried past my dad, clearly anxious to be out of the awkward situation. At the door, she took another look at me, and left. Once he was sure she was gone, my dad looked at me and shook his head. It was clear he was thinking the worst - that I was using Anastasia.

"You are aware that she has a boyfriend, right? She's seeing Jose Rodriguez, another employee here at Grey Industries."

I nodded. "Dad… it's not what you're thinking. I promise you."

"No? Christian, I understand that you're thirty, a bachelor, and like playing the field. But son, she's not like that. She's young and impressionable. I can't just sit by and watch while you break her heart."

"Dad, you don't get it, do you? She's important. I have strong feelings for her, feelings I've never had for anyone else."

"Not even, Leila?" he asked, searching my eyes for the truth.

"No, not even, Leila," I answered, trying to think of how to explain my feelings to him. "Leila was a nice girl, and we had a great time while we were together. But there is just something different about Anastasia, dad. She makes my heart race, my palms sweat, she's all I can think about. She's special."

My dad looked at me and could see that I was telling the truth. "Just be careful, son. That's all I'm asking. What if it hadn't been me that discovered you two?" I looked down, realizing he was right. I wasn't worried about my reputation, but what it could have done to Anastasia… it made my stomach clench.

"Now, we need to get this meeting started. Go ahead and get your notes, son. Everyone should be here soon."

"Even, Anastasia?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, even Ana. But, Christian, please be on your best professional behavior. Her boyfriend will be attending too."

For a moment I pretended to be hurt, but grinned. "Who, me? Dad, please! Good behavior is my middle name."

He rolled his eyes before turning to complete his preparations for the meeting.

I left the room for just a moment to look for Anastasia. She was at her desk, gathering reports. She must have felt my gaze, because she suddenly looked up and our eyes met. I gave her a wink and watched as she blushed. Such an easy target. Having gotten my Ana fix, I continued on getting my things ready for the meeting.

The boardroom was packed. My father was already there, with Anastasia at his side taking notes. Jose, Ethan, Mia, and Elena, employees from all different departments were also in attendance. This meeting was the worst one every year - slide after slide of sales projections. This was information I kept track of as part of my job; I didn't need an endless meeting to tell me the financial condition of my family's company. _God, I'm bored._

I sat back in my chair, clicking my pen and stealing glances at Anastasia. My dad was standing near Jose, so he couldn't see what I was doing. Every so often I'd see Ana glance my way. I'd wink and smirk at her, making her blush. Knowing what we'd been doing in here before we were interrupted made me hard. I was pulled from my daydreams when I heard my father say my name.

"Christian, how is the account with Jack Hyde coming along?"

I leaned forward in my chair and replied, "I've got him eating out of the palm of my hand. I should have the deal signed by the end of the week."

Jose interrupted, annoying the crap out of me. "Wait, are you talking about Jack from Hyde Enterprises?"

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" I replied, my impatience barely contained.

"I tried to get him to sign with us a year ago, and, well..."

A smart ass comment was on the tip of my tongue, but my dad shot me a warning glare.

I said, "Well, Jose, maybe it just wasn't the right time."

Carrick spoke up, "Now that we were moving ahead to bigger and better things, it was critical that we got that account, Jose. I appreciate you trying last year, but Christian had the experience necessary to land the account. You'll have other chances, Jose. Don't worry. Are there any more questions?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Meeting is adjourned. I will see you all next week."

I saw Jose walk up to Anastasia - I pretended not to listen while I shuffled through some papers.

"Hey, where were you at lunch? I brought your favorite take out, and you weren't at your desk," Jose whined.

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I had to help someone in one of the board rooms. We were working on their laptop and I lost track of time. But thanks for thinking of me."

"Of course. That's what boyfriends are for, sweetie. I'd better get back to my floor, though. I'll see you later." He pulled her face into his for a kiss. I think she only meant to give him a peck, but I saw him as he looked over her shoulder. When he spotted me, I saw him decide to deepen the kiss. It made my blood boil. I was ready to smash his face in, but she pulled away from him quickly. He left the room along with everyone else, leaving her and I alone.

I walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "You know, my tongue would have felt a hell of a lot better. I know what I'm doing, unlike that hack you're dating. You'll see soon enough." Smiling when I heard her breath catch, I fought my instinct to demonstrate, and backed out of the board room. _Sometimes it's better to let them think about it, Christian, I reminded myself. She'd be back for more… at least I hoped so._

The day went by quickly. After the meeting I was swamped with work. By seven o'clock I was exhausted. I grabbed a quick bite to eat and drove around town, not sure what to do with myself. Before I knew it, I found myself in front of Anastasia's building. I saw her light was on, so I sat back, thinking of what my next move should be.

My mind was in turmoil - how I was going to do this? I wanted to tell Ana that her boyfriend was a lying, cheating snake. But how, and would she even believe me? She might think I'd made it up to get her to break up with him. I didn't want to come off as a jerk, as I really did have feelings for Anastasia. I didn't relish hurting her.

It had started off as lust at first, I'd admit that. But the more I got to know about her, the more intrigued I became. She was the kind of girl you brought home to mom and dad; a wholesome girl to the outside world, with a little bit of a bad girl hidden deep inside. A trait I intended to discover. Deciding I wasn't doing her any favors by keeping the truth about Jose to myself, I stepped out of my car and set the alarm.

I walked in her building and headed for the stairs to climb to her floor. I was thinking to myself what I should do next. I knocked on her door and stood there, waiting as she opened the door. There she stood, beautiful as ever. You could just feel the energy between us; that spark, that overwhelming feeling of my heart literally beating out of my chest - it was what, love? Whatever it was, I could see it in her eyes too.

 **A/N: Oh my goodness you guys! You all rock! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, very much for all your alerts. I was going to write you all a Thank you note but there were so many I couldn't keep track! You have no idea what this means to me. This just blows me away! So...I hope you all liked this chapter. Tell Me what you like about this Christian so far. Please.**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm coming!

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 4: I'm coming!**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

"Christian! What are you doing here?" Anastasia exclaimed, shocked to see me at her door.

My God, she took my breath away. My eyes scanned what she was wearing, she was in short shorts that showed off her creamy thighs and in a thin cami that showed off her perky breasts that her nipples showed through. My resolve was gone at that moment when I swooped in, slamming the door and trapping her up against the nearest wall.

My face was close to hers, as I heard our breaths fanning each others faces. I grabbed her hands and placing them above her head as I whispered, "I...I...Oh hell!"

I kissed her hard and passionately. Our teeth clanged together as we worked trying to rip each others clothes off. Ana pushed me into another wall as her hungry eyes looked into mine as she kissed me hard again. She slid her tongue in my mouth and that was it.

I growled at her as I picked her up wrapping her legs around me, spinning as she was now against the wall making the rest of the pictures fall. But we didn't care. I pulled back enough to say, "Bedroom?"

"Straight ahead to the back!" She cried as we kept kissing each other. I wanted our first kiss to be slow….but...this was so much better.

"Oh, Christian! I need you!" Anastasia whispered to me, as I laid her down on her bed. By now we had all our clothes off, lying totally naked, me on top of her.

I showed her my crooked smile. "Tell me something I don't know, Anastasia."

She grinned back and said growling, "Stop being so fucking cocky and get inside of me now!"

 _Holly hell! I knew she was a kitten but christ!_ "A little impatient aren't we?" I asked her with a chuckle as I reached for a condom in my pants that were on the floor.

She reached for my arm, "You don't need it...I'm clean and on the pill. I just want to feel you. Please!"

 _Who was I to say no to that?_ I kissed her again, this time it was slow. Sliding my tongue out I tasted her bottom lip. Fuck she tasted so good.

"I want to taste you, Anastasia, but another time. I need inside of you now!" I grunted.

"I need you too, Christian," Ana claimed breathlessly.

"Sorry, baby, but this won't be slow." I groaned pushing myself inside of her.

Oh God, her pussy engulfed my dick! It felt so good to be inside of her, so warm, wet and tight. She groaned as soon as I went in further.

"Fuck!" she cried out in pleasure. _You got that right, baby,_ I told myself as I pulsed inside of her.

"Does that feel good? My cock inside your wet pussy?" my tone rough.

I was moving my hips and going in deeper and deeper with every stroke. I found myself grinding more inside of her, I couldn't get deep enough.

"Yes, yes, yes, right there! Oh christ it feels good!" she cried out in pleasure.

I lifted her legs over my shoulder driving in deeper. Oh fucking hell, this was too much! I felt her pussy clenching my cock tighter. I knew she was close.

"Say my name, Anastasia! Who brings you pleasure? Say it!" I ground out thrusting erratically.

Her body was writhing beneath mine, I could feel her close to letting go. "You do!" she choked out.

I was close to losing it. All I needed was her to say my name. "Say it, Ana!" I gritted through my teeth.

I switched my position, hitting her deeper. I could feel her juices as she came hard screaming my name finally!

"You, only you, Christian! Yes oh yes! I'm coming!" she cried out.

That was all it took for me as I came inside of her. My face buried in her neck, I bit into her flesh marking her as I released hard. The hardest I ever came. After a few moments, I pulled back from her looking into her blue eyes.

"Did you just bite me?" she asked, looking back at me.

"Yes I did, baby. I marked you as mine. You are mine in every way. I told you I would take you away from Jose, and I meant it."

Anastasia looked back into my eyes. At first I wasn't sure if she was happy or sad.

"Oh my god! What have I done? What have we done?" she asked leaning up away from me.

I gave her a shit eating grin. "Now, baby, if you don't know what just happened, then we have a problem. We gave into what we were feeling for each other, Anastasia. Nothing wrong with that."

She looked into my eyes and said, "What about, Jose? I mean… I just cheated on him! I'm not that kind of a person. Christian… how could I let this happen?"

I sighed remembering that she indeed already had a boyfriend. He thought about it and said, "I think its called lust, Anastasia. If it makes you feel better we can tell him together, tomorrow."

"Don't bother, he already knows," Jose's voice cut into their conversation. Anastasia gasped, as she saw Jose standing there glaring at both of us.

I on the other hand smiled real big as I waved to Jose from the bed. "Hello, Jose."

 **A/N: I know...I'm so damn bad. Evil. But you will get your update on what happens next soon. I want to thank you all for the alerts on following my story and to those who reviewed. I had no idea that this story would get so many readers! I'm speechless! So they finally gave into their desire, but caught by Jose. However; many of you are very suspicious of Jose. I will reveal one thing...Jose does NOT abuse Ana. But he is hiding something.**


	5. Chapter 5: Try me

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 5: Try Me**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Jose just found us in Ana's bed together after our wild sex. I smirked cockily and said hello to him. Yeah he didn't like that to much.

"J-Jose! H-how…" Ana tried to say as she looked back into his glaring eyes.

"I have a key, remember?" he said, holding up his spare key. "You gave it to me six months ago, Ana. What the hell is going on here?" Jose growled asking, as he looked between Ana and myself.

I answered back, "Jose, I came last night, well, to be technical we both did!" as I cocked a smile to him. He started coming after me, only Ana jumped out of bed, putting her arm out to stop him.

"Jose! Don't!" Ana yelled, not realizing she was nude.

Anastasia was giving Jose an eyeful. Normally, I'd be jealous of him seeing her in the buff, but at the same time he'd be able to visualize she and I having sex. Anastasia, however; reached for a robe, putting it on realizing it.

"What the hell is this, Ana? I came here tonight so we could spend time together and I found you in bed with him?" Jose asked angrily. Anastasia looked back at me, as if she was trying to silently asked me to leave. That wasn't happening. I did get out of bed to put my pants on, going commando.

"Jose...h-how much did you see? You didn't…"Ana asked looking back at him.

"Trust me Ana the last thing I want to see is you and him having sex!" he shouted! Then he continued, "I used my key because I knocked and there was no answer. But I knew you were home because your car was parked outside. When I came in, I heard noises, loud moans, I wasn't sure what was going on. I also saw Christian's car and put it all together. So I ask again, what the hell is going on here?"

I looked right at Jose. "You know the other day when you asked me if I had a girlfriend?" He nodded as I continued, "and I told you that I was working on it...well, Ana was the girl. I've had my eye on her since she started working there."

Jose came flying at me spewing, "You son of a bitch! She's mine!" he growled. Ana got in between us. We both had our noses flaring and our chests puffed out.

"Jose, just go okay! Second of all, I don't remember giving you any key to my apartment! How did you get it?" Ana asked.

He looked at her stunned, "You gave it…"

"I never gave you a key, Jose! Where did you get it? I want to know now!" Ana screamed at him.

Whoa! My girl was mad! Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out their socket.

Jose backed off from me. He replied to her saying, "Fine! I had a copy made, okay?"

"When?" Ana bellowed.

"Right after you started your new job at Grey Enterprises! I saw the way he was looking at you. Did you think I was blind to what was going on? He looked at you like are a piece of meat, Ana!" Jose screamed back.

I chimed in saying, "So you did notice?" as I questioned. He's more perceptive than I thought.

"Of course I noticed, Grey! Why do you think I went outside to get her at the party?" he asked me and directed his look back to her. "He's not who says he is Ana. Did he tell you he had a girlfriend?" Jose spat.

Anastasia looked back at me, her eyes wide. "Is that true? Do you have a girlfriend?"

I cleared my throat as I spoke. "Ana, she and I broke up. But, she's having a hard time moving past the break up, so to speak."

Ana directed her look back to him. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Jose. But, you and I have been on the outs for a while. You know that...our relationship hasn't been the same for a long time now. I-I don't feel the same for you anymore."

Jose's face softened as he calmed down. "Ana, I know things have been strained between us, but we can work this out. I don't want to lose you."

 _Too late, you already did,_ I said to myself, as I stood there listening to them both.

Anastasia went up to Jose as she rubbed his face. I hated seeing her do that.

"Jose, I never meant to hurt you. But, you and I both know we haven't been intimate with each other in quite some time. You got to know when...couples don't...I mean...it just isn't working for me anymore. You and I feel like more brother and sister, than boyfriend and girlfriend."

 _Ouch! That had to hurt,_ I said, grinning to myself.

"Jose, we can stay friends. We had been for a very long time, before we got romantically involved." Ana tried to soften the blow.

Jose nodded as I heard him sniff. I think he was actually crying. He looked up at Anastasia as he said, "I need some time...but I'm willing to at least stay friends. I will call you sometime, okay?" he said in a softer voice.

Ana nodded back. "I'll walk you out and I need my key back, Jose."

Ana went ahead him as she headed out the bedroom door. Jose looked at me and smiled, it was as if he was up to something.

He spoke, "I have to admit, Grey, you got the girl...for now. But, I will win her back. I promise you that," he said back to me.

"I don't think so, Rodriguez. Because, when I want something, I go after it. Full steam ahead." I walked to his pathetic ass, getting in his personal space. "Try me."

Jose walked out of her bedroom and into her living area where she was waiting for him. I went to the bedroom door, watching from there. I saw him whisper in her ear, then he gave her the key. Just as he was walking out the door, he turned and looked back. His eyes met mine as he gave a quick smirk, which Ana missed. He walked out and she closed the door behind him.

 _I don't trust that fucker!_ I muttered to myself. Nor will I trust him around her, ever again!

 **A/N: I've had lots of reviews asking me if Jose was gay, if that was his secret. No, he's not gay. More revealed later.**


	6. Chapter 6: Double Standard

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 6: Double Standard**

 **Edited by me, all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Jose had just left. Ana walked him out the door and grabbed his key from him. She came back in the bedroom.

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about Jose anymore, telling him about us that is. I hate that he had to find out about us this way. Is there something between you two that I don't know about? Like a secret?"

Oh boy, she had to ask me that. But it's not time to tell her just yet. I needed more time.

"What could I possibly know that I'm not telling you about Jose? You of all people should know him better than anyone," I simply stated to her, hoping that would throw her off track.

She sighed. "I guess you're right...I just get this feeling that there is more between you two than you're letting on. But...mine and his relationship has been "dead" for a while. I just didn't like deceiving him in that way. He doesn't deserve this…" her voice trailed off as she sat on the edge of the bed. Looking back up at me she asked, "It's been a long day and I'm wiped out."

"It is getting late so how about we turn in for the night. Then we can go out for breakfast in the morning? I have my stuff in the car, let me go get it." She nodded as I left for a moment.

I went to the car to get my stuff. I stopped and saw a note on my car. I took it and read the note, _You think you are so smart Grey. You may have won Ana for now, but I will get her back. Mark my words. It's not done yet. Jose Rodriguez._

I crumpled the note and stuffed it in my pocket.

 _Dream on Rodriguez. Ana is mine,_ I mumbled.

I was back in her place and we settled in for the night. We got up the next morning, and we took a shower together, having some fun at the same time. After I shaved, I let her have the bathroom to finish up. I watched the news on the tube while she got ready.

Before long, Ana and I walked holding hands as we walked to a nearby Starbucks. We ordered what we wanted, got our stuff, then found a seat. We chose a booth in a corner. Anastasia got in first as I sat beside her.

We ate our food as I made conversation with her. "So, Ana, why don't you tell me a little about yourself," I suggested wanting to get to know my girl better.

Ana's eyes looked into mine, "What would you like to know?"

"All I know is that you're from Portland. Tell me more," I suggested.

Ana began to tell me that her dad, Raymond, who was the Police Chief in Portland. Her mom, Carla and dad divorced when she was little and her dad had full custody. She said her mother was a free spirit and doesn't see her mother much. Last she heard her mother married some guy named Bob, who's a minor league baseball player.

She and Jose were childhood best friends and they started dating in high school. They went to a community college there and then transferred to Seattle. Jose got his degree in business as Ana went for a degree in advertising, and when she was offered a job with my father as his assistant, she jumped at the chance as the company was a very good company, if I say so myself.

I moved closer to her, if it was possible in the booth.

I whispered to her, "You are so pretty, Anastasia. I'm so glad we're together now." I leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. Our lips moved over each others and soon I slipped my tongue tasting her more. She tasted like coffee, and oatmeal. I moaned into the kiss, I couldn't help it. My cock was stirring as we broke the kiss. Damn, this woman turned me on so much!

I took her hand, letting her cop a feel. "See what you do to me...come, let's go. I need to make love to you now." She blushed of course, as we slid out of the booth. I had her to walk in front of me, to hide my obvious hard on.

Once inside her building we walked to her apartment. She unlocked her door, after we got inside, I attacked her again! I pushed her up against the door trapping her there. I kissed her hungrily, as if I couldn't get enough of her. I moved from her mouth and trailed my way down.

"Christian!" she gasped, breathing hard.

My eyes opened as I looked her in the eyes. "What, baby? I just can't help myself with you! I want to make love to you, Ana. I want to worship your body and have you call out my name ecstasy."

"I want that too! Make love to me now, I need you!" I kissed her again and then proceeded to make it to her room closing the door behind us.

We spent most of the time in bed, watching movies, having sex and eating delivered pizza. I told her about myself. That I grew up here in Seattle, I have a masters in business of course, and my last relationship was with Leila. She and I were together for three years. I had found her one day in bed with another man, however, she wanted to get back together with me. It turned out the guy she had sex with had more girls on the side than she thought.

I know...it sounds like a double standard right? I mean Anastasia was taken and yet she did cheat on Jose, to be with me. But there was something about Jose I didn't like at all. Especially after what Mia told me about him.

But to be honest, do I really didn't care about Jose and what he thought of me? Nope. In the meantime I'd have to keep a watchful eye on Ana. That, I had no problem doing. I knew I had to go home at some point, but I hated to be apart from her too. It was too soon to ask her to move in with me. She walked me to her door.

"I had a nice weekend, Christian," she said, as she bit her lip out of nervousness.

"Me too. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you seem so nervous now? I know we will be going to work tomorrow and you seem a bit nervous about it. Tell me why."

"I guess it's because things are different now. I mean...we are together now, but we will still run into Jose."

"Ahhh, I see. So you're worried about what others might think," I said with a slight chuckle.

"Christian, this isn't funny," Ana said, looking in my eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. Don't worry about it. It will all work out. Trust me?"

"Of course I do. I just…" her voice trailed off.

I bent down and gave her a brief soundly kiss. "Ana, don't worry. I will handle anything that comes our way. I need to go, we have an early day. Sleep well, Anastasia." I kissed her on her forehead then left.

 **A/N:So they will have their first day back at work as a couple. I wonder how that will go. This story will pick up soon. Just wanted to give them time before their relationship goes public.**


	7. Chapter 7: My little firecracker

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 7: My little firecracker**

 **Edited by me, all remaining mistakes are mine.**

It's Monday and back to work. Only this time it would be better, because I got to see my girl every day. I dressed in my Armani suit and headed out to the office. Once there, I stopped in the breakroom to get my coffee. I headed down the hall and made it to Anastasia's desk. She was so busy, that I had to speak to get her attention.

"Good morning, baby." I said, in a seductive voice.

Her head popped up as her eyes met mine. "Hey, Christian. Good morning to you too."

She stayed sitting in her chair. I was kind of hoping for a more warmer welcome than this. But then again I thought to myself, maybe she's rather shy on this. So I walked around her desk, using my pointer finger, lifting her chin. I placed a soft kiss on her lips as I moaned when tasting the coffee on them. Her lips moved with mine instantly, as I coaxed her lips to open more to mine.

We heard a cough interrupting our kiss. We jolted apart to see Jose standing before us. His eyes were wide, as his stare penetrated into my eyes. We stood glaring at each other for a moment.

"I see you couldn't wait to rub it in," Jose spoke snidely.

"Actually, I got someone else to do the rubbing for me, Jose," I replied with a huge ass smirk.

"Fuck you, Christian!" Jose shouted loudly.

All the bustling people around us stopped short and were looking right at us. I'm the boss, so why would I care what they thought.

"I have Ana-" as soon as I started to say Anastasia, she jumped out of her seat and stepped out in front of us, pushing Jose back from me.

"Okay! I think you two men need to back off. Jose, you need to get to your own floor." She said to him. He looked stunned that was until she turned to face me, looking me in the eyes saying, "I need to see you for a moment please. In your office. Now."

I looked back at her shocked as well. No one has ever spoken to me in that way. I sort of liked it. Well, my, my, Anastasia, you are a feisty little one.

"Fine. See ya around, Jose." I said, as both of us walked away from him and into my office.

As soon as the door close behind me, Anastasia pushed me up against it. Damn! I was liking this so far. I thought she was going to kiss me at first when she leaned forward closer to me. But instead she talked to me in a stern voice.

"This is what I was afraid of Christian Grey! We need to make some ground rules here. In the office, we are to act professionally. I'm not your girlfriend, I'm just a regular girl who works for your dad. Secondly, no more arguing with my ex! I chose you to be with remember that. Thirdly, no more of this macho stuff with Jose, understand? Especially here in the workplace. I worked too damn hard to be just known as Christian Grey's girlfriend! Got it?" through her gritted teeth.

I looked at her with my eyes. I have to say, I'm loving this side of her already. It has me hard. To lighten up the mood, I spoke, "You are a firecracker, aren't you?"

She threw her hands in the air and moved away from me. "Argh! Are you going to take me seriously? If not then-"

"Of course I take you seriously, baby. I just like this side of you, to be honest. You are my little firecracker, that's ready to pop!"

I pushed myself away from the door, and in front of her. We only stood a gap apart. Both of us looking in each other's eyes, trying hard not to smile because of our stand off.

"Christian…" she started to say.

"Anastasia…" I spoke back.

There was a moment of silence between us before I spoke again.

"So...you want me to treat you as a professional in the office right?" I asked.

"Yes, that's correct. I don't want to start getting special treatment from others just because we're dating now."

"I can respect that. But...I still want my morning kisses. That will never change." I stood my ground in front of her.

"Okay. But, just little pecks. None of the long lingering kisses. Agreed?" she asked.

"Well, if I'm going to have to go along with this, I need to figure out what is acceptable. So, let's try an experiment shall we?" I asked leaning in a bit closer to her face.

Her breath hitched, but she held her ground. "Fine."

"So for instance, is this what you'd call a long lingering kiss?" I spoke softly as I kissed her lips gently. My lips moved over hers slowly as my tongue snuck out taking a taste of her bottom lip. Just as soon as my tongue swiped her bottom lip, she opened up more. I explored her mouth with my tongue, enjoying every minute of it. I heard her moan. I pulled back some, my lips still on hers.

"Breathe, Anastasia," as I continued slowly taking one more lingering kiss.

I pulled back all the way, as her eyes were still closed and then she suddenly took a deep breath.

"So, that kind of kiss is off limits here at work?" I asked. Her eyes popped open, as she looked at me dazed. I chuckled at her, not pulling out from it right away.

"Um...what?"

"We were talking about what kind of kisses are appropriate or not appropriate for the office. I can demonstrate again if you like?" I asked smugly, knowing what it did to her.

"No! I mean no...I think you get the idea," Ana said, as she started walking away. Not so fast! I grabbed her hand as I pulled her back to me.

"Wait just a minute. We still have to find the appropriate office kiss. We have to kiss to get this right, don't we?"

"Christian," she growled out.

"You're the one who started this, Anastasia. I just have to make sure we're on the same page here. So, I showed you my long lingering kiss, which I will show you anytime we're out of the office. Now here is my "in office" kiss." I leaned towards her face again, as heard her breath hitched again from my closeness. This time, I just laid a gentle chaste kiss on her lips, then pulled back. "Is that better? For an office kiss, I mean?" I asked.

"Yes, that's much better," she said, almost breathlessly.

"Okay. Just wanted to be sure," I said, as we stood and looked each other in the eyes.

Suddenly, we heard a cough breaking our spell. It was Leila, my ex who stood at the door entrance.

"Good morning, Christian. It's time for our meeting. Or, did you forget?" Leila asked, while she looked at Anastasia.

Yes, Leila Hyde. She's actually Jack's daughter. He must have sent her for the meeting, since she does work for her father.

"Leila," I said to her. "This is my-" then I remembered what Ana said, that she was just a girl in the office. I know...I shouldn't be like this but, I wanted to see Ana's reaction. After all, I wouldn't want to disrupt our agreement. Two can play at that game.

"Anastasia, is my father's assistant, Leila," I responded looking back between the two ladies.

Leila looked at Ana as she held out her hand to shake it. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Ana who spoke in a weird tone said, "Nice to meet you, Leila." Then she looked back at me, her eyes furrowed. I knew she was jealous, as she knew who Leila was. Now, who's green with envy?

Leila interrupted Ana looking at me as she said, "Ana, if you don't mind, Christian and I have a meeting this morning. It was nice to meet you."

I looked Ana in the eyes as I said, "I'll talk to you later." I tried to sound as formal as I could. She stood at my office door, looking back at me as I did her.

"Fine. I'll speak to you later," she said her teeth clenched, as she walked out the door, with it clicking hard.

Yep, she's pissed! Oh, I couldn't wait for this to play out later!

 **A/N: I know...I know...I'm bad! So just how will this all play out? Can they keep their offs while in the office? Don't be too mad at me please. I told you this Christian would be very cocky, very OOC.**


	8. Chapter 8: Our agreement

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 8: Our agreement**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

The meeting with Leila took longer than I anticipated. We didn't discuss our former relationship. It was strictly business. Once she and I agreed with all the plans of our merging, I walked her to my office door. I opened it, as I did I saw Ana's head pop up to see that Leila was leaving. She looked mad as a hornet.

"Thank you, Christian. I will be giving these papers to my father and we'll let you know. We must do lunch sometime."

"I'll be in touch, Leila."

Leila kissed me on the cheek, and walked away. My eyes met Ana's and I could tell she was furious.

Leila stopped by Anastasia's desk as she said, "It was really nice to meet you, Ana. Maybe we could get a drink sometime and have a chat."

Ana who looked back at Leila said, "We will see. Nice meeting you too, Leila."

Leila walked away as I stood in the doorway of my office, looking Ana's direction. She and I had were having staring match, that was until I broke the gaze and strode back in my office. But soon, I heard the door slam as I heard some heavy breathing behind me.

"What the hell was that, Christian?" Ana demanded.

I turned to her. "What do you mean?" as I kept my cool of her interrogating.

"You know exactly what!" she spat. "Earlier, before you introduced me as your dad's assistant. I'm much more than that and you know it. You didn't inform your ex that I was your new girlfriend." Her voice was stern.

"Yes, in fact you are. But you made it quite clear, while we are in the office, I think of you as a regular girl. Unless of course, you'd like to change your mind about how we act here at work?" I asked smugly back to her, as I leaned back in my chair, knowing I got her back.

"Ohhhhhh! You make me so..." her voice trailed off. I could tell she was frustrated.

"I make you so what, Anastasia?" I asked my eyes meeting hers. "I make you so wet with need. Like you want me to take you on my desk and have my way with you. I will very much oblige, if that's what you want, baby. On the other hand, this is what you wanted, Ana. I'm only doing what you asked of me, to treat you like a regular girl at work."

She sighed defeated. I could see the wheels spinning in her head. "I know...you are only doing what I asked of you. Your right. I just…" her voice trailed off.

"You were jealous. You had every right to be, just like I do with Jose. It's not easy seeing someone want your other half is it? Especially here in the office. Look, I get that I got carried away earlier and for that I apologize. But, I just can't help it when it comes to him. You know, Ana, I wouldn't mind it if you got jealous when other women want me too, especially, Leila. I would totally understand."

"You have a point, Christian. I guess we both have things to work on."

I got up from the chair and walked up to her. "Anastasia, you never have to question my intentions for you. I want you. Only you. No matter how many woman might throw themselves at me. It's you that I want."

"Same for me as well." she said, as I quirked my eyebrows to her. "You know what I meant."

We both laughed.

"So?" we both said in unision.

I spoke softly, "Do you want to still go by our agreement? Or just toss it out the window?"

Ana toyed with my tie. She grabbed it as she pulled me closer to her body roughly. Hmm, I liked this, alot!

"How about we do this..." she said lowly, her face close to mine.

I smiled. "Oh yeah...I like this already!" my voice growing husky.

She smirked. "Christian," she growled.

"What?" I asked, my voice lowered, sounding seductive. Our bodies close. Not an inch between us.

"You are not playing fair," she spoke, her tone lower too.

"I never have…" my lips were closing on hers.

"What were we talking about?" she whispered.

"Our agreement. Toss or keep?" I muttered as our lips just centimeters apart...

"Oh yeah…"

"Anastasia…"

"Yeah?"

"If we keep this up. This foreplay of ours, my desk may become useful right now. My resolve is about to give out."

"Mine too…"

"Fuck!" I whispered.

I gave in and kissed her passionately on the lips. I couldn't take the tension between us anymore. Man this office foreplay was hot! I made space for her on the desk by pushing the stuff off hearing it land onto the floor! I grabbed her roughly and pushed her down on to it. Our kisses became more intense as she began unbuttoning and unzipping my pants and I pulled her skirt up. We both went commando which was good.

"Christian!" she gasped.

"Ana!" I repeated as I slammed inside of her.

Oh fuck the heat from her pussy was too much for me. I thrust in and out hitting her g spot every time! Our bodies clung to each other as we moved together. Before long we released together saying each other's names! We both came down from our high. Our breaths heaving. We straightened ourselves up.

I looked at her. "So, the agreement we had. Toss or keep?"

She said, "I think it's safe to say toss. I don't think we could keep it up even if we wanted to. But, please just keep it to small PDA in the office."

I smiled back at her. "Agreed."

 **A/N: I knew that their agreement wouldn't work very long! LOL I mean really Ana, did you honestly think you could keep your PDA to a minimum in the office with that gorgeous hunk of a man? I think not!**


	9. Chapter 9: Office Romances

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 9: Office Romances**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

After our sexy romp in my office, we knew it was time to get back to work. The tension between us, about our office romance had been resolved. Though I'd like for us to be more open in our relationship, I understood Anastasia's reasoning. She worked very hard to get where she was at and she didn't want our relationship jeopardizing that.

She went back to her desk as I stayed in my office to enter in some things that Leila and I talked about in the meeting on my laptop. Her dad Jack wanted our company to help each other in some of the financial markets, though I still wasn't quite sure about it. I was so into my work, that my dad had to say my name to get my attention.

"Christian?" he asked.

I looked from my laptop and back at my dad. "Hey, dad, what's up?"

"I just wanted to stop in and ask how it was going with Ana. I didn't hear from you all weekend." He explained.

I leaned back in my chair as my dad stood with his hands in his pockets.

"It's good. We are trying to keep a lowdown on our relationship for professional reasons, and trying to limit the PDA in the office. Though it is quite difficult."

"Ahhh yes, office romances, it can get quite complicated."

My dad's last statement had me intrigued. "Yes, it can be I guess."

"Just be careful son."

"Dad, is there something you aren't telling me?" I asked. He seemed to be really dropping hints about the topic.

"Well...I just heard a little bit of gossip already. Nothing major. A few people were talking about your confrontation with Jose earlier. I take it he didn't take the news too well about you and Ana."

I shook my head. Man the news traveled fast as that was just this morning. I looked back at my dad.

"Jose and I had words...when I came in this morning. I gave Ana a kiss and he saw it, we exchanged some words with each other." I explained to my dad, who just raised his eyebrow as if there was more. "Okay, okay, you got me. I was showing off to the prick. He pissed me off dad." I reasoned.

I knew it wasn't very mature of me to do what I did, but hell, he started it. I had no idea why he was up there anyway, he worked on a different floor.

"How did he piss you off?" Dad questioned.

I sighed, I really didn't want to get into this. I'm a grown man, thirty years old for crying out loud!

"He made a comment to me dad about me rubbing it in that I'm with Ana now, so I retorted back. It got a little heated. I apologized to Anastasia about my behavior. "

He nodded back. "So, how did it happen, you and Ana I mean?"

I laughed, well it was more of a smirk laugh. "You really want the sorted details dad? We had sex, he caught us, she made him leave, end of story."

Dad breathed a heavy sigh.

"What?" I asked, in an innocent tone looking up at him.

"So what you're saying is that before Ana ended it with him he saw you two...together. Christian…"

"I know," I said rubbing my neck with my hand. "I shouldn't of have went about it that way. But...the pull between us was undeniable. I couldn't stay away from her anymore than she could stay away from me. Look, I know it wasn't the best way to handle it, but I know things about Jose that just rubbed me the wrong way." I said to dad.

"Oh? Exactly what are you implying?"

"Just trust me on this dad. He isn't a good guy for Ana. I did her a favor by getting with her. I care about her very much. I just don't want to see her wasting anymore time with him is all. I'm much better for her than he is. She didn't even know he had a copy of her apartment key until that night. Something's very off with him and from what I've heard from Mia, I can understand why she doesn't like the guy. She's the one who encouraged me to go after Ana the way I did."

"I see. Well you have a good head on your shoulders. Just be a gentleman okay when it comes to her. She's very young and impressionable."

"She's also too trusting when it comes to Jose too." I added.

"Christian, they've know each other a long time. I know that he's the son of Raymond's best friend Billy. Ana and Jose grew up together. Just because you and Mia don't like him, it doesn't make him a bad guy. At least they are staying friends even though it ended between them two the way it did."

"What do you mean? I know that she told him they could stay friends but he told her that he would need some time."

"Hmmm...well maybe he'd decided differently."

"You say that because..."

"Before I came to your office I saw them talking, Christian. It looked pretty intense from what I've saw, but…"

"Where were they?" I asked. Jose was playing hard ball I see, trying to be near Ana when he could.

"They were in the breakroom, they were the only ones in there at the time. Why?" dad asked.

"No reason." I said nonchalantly. I looked at my coffee cup and it was empty. "Dad, I'm going to get a refill, thanks for coming in and talking with me."

"Absolutely. How about you two come over for dinner on Wednesday. I know Elliot and Kate will be there too. Plus Mia and her boyfriend Ethan."

"Sure dad, that sounds great."

I walked my dad out of my office. "We look forward to it son. Talk to you later."

I headed down the break room, I walked passed Ana's desk as it was empty, she must still be in there. I picked up my pace and rounded the corner. Just as I walked in I saw her hugging Jose. She whispered to him saying, "Don't worry, Jose. No matter what we will always be friends. I promise."

I cut in their sweet little moment, "Well, isn't this cozy?" My voice snapped as I stared at them both.

Anastasia gasped as she saw me looking at them. "Christian! It's not what you think…"

I walked closer to them and replied, "Oh no? What the hell is going on?" I questioned icily looking back and forth between them.

Jose spoke, "Ana was just comforting me, Christian. I received some bad news, and she was consoling me."

I stared at Jose then my eyes fell on Ana. I had to admit she looked sincere about the whole exchange.

"Fine," I spoke more calmly. "But next time be a little more aware of your surroundings. Someone could have seen you two and got the wrong impression. I know how important your reputation is to you, Anastasia." I said, looking directly at her. "Oh and Ana, my dad wanted us to drop by their home for dinner this week. I'd like for you to meet my mom."

Ana looked back me kind of shocked. She cleared her throat and spoke. "Oh, okay, well, um that sounds good, Christian."

She and I stood staring into each other eyes, the pull was so much there between she and I. It was like a magnet pulling us together.

Jose spoke breaking our spell. "Meeting the parents, wow, that's a big step."

I looked back at Jose and replied, "Well, she already knows my dad and he knows we're together. So, I thought it would be good for her to meet my mom. Sort of seals the deal that we are in fact a couple."

Ana asked nervously, "Your mom already knows about me?"

"Of course, baby. I've told her about you since you started here. Besides I'm proud to show off my new girlfriend. We have a family dinner every Wednesday, that's our day of catching up with the family."

Ana replies, "Okay. Sounds good."

I added, "I know that Kate will be there with Elliot, along with Mia and Ethan. It will be fun. Anyways we have a lot of work to do and a meeting this afternoon. Let's go grab a quick lunch then we can get back to work."

I grabbed Ana's hand intertwining our fingers together. I looked back at Jose. "See you this afternoon."

She and I walked out of the break room holding hands. It was my way of telling Jose to back off. That I'm with Anastasia and she's mine. Mine!

 **A/N: So is Jose trying to cause trouble between Christian and Ana? What was the bad news that Ana had to comfort Jose? And thank you all for all the alerts! Its just incredible how many of you are loving this story!**

 **I do want to say one thing, I had a few people not like Christian in the last few chapters, saying he is too cocky and or arrogant. I wanted this Christian to be way different that the original, meaning I didn't want to write the same kind of Christian over and over again. I need diversity. If I wrote all my Christian's the same in every story; it would be boring and it wouldn't be as creative.**

 **You do have a right to your opinion and if you feel that this Christian is too over the top for you, then possibly move on. As I will not be changing his character in this story. This is how I see him in this story. But always glad to read your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10: Just you

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 10: Just you…**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

 **I wanted to put a warning to the readers...this chapter you will see the control freak we all know and love. It's a bit different, but it has to be done for the rest of the story to move forward. There was a few of you who didn't like Christian in the last two chapters, saying he was too cocky and arrogant. Well in this chapter he will be very demanding, cocky and arrogant. However; he knows what he wants and he certainly goes after it, not apologizing for it either. Last chance to walk away and exit…**

 **Okay...you've asked for it. Enjoy! Wet Panty alert!**

Anastasia and I walked silently holding each others hand. We got in my car and drove quietly. I went through the gears fast, letting her know how my mood could change. Once I got to the destination, I parked violently, making the car jolt.

I knew she could sense how angry I was. Oh, this was only the half of it.

We went inside the deli to order sandwiches. Once we ordered, we sat and waited at one of the tables. I kept glancing at Anastasia as she looked back at me, both of us staring at one another.

I broke the silence and asked, "So, what was the bad news?"

Her eyes went wide. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what bad news did Jose receive to get a hug from you?" My tone sharp and to the point.

"Oh…" she sighed. "His father had a mild heart attack and was in the hospital."

Ahhh...I leaned back in my chair tapping my chin with my finger processing the information.

"I heard your dad and his father are best friends."

"Yeah. I've known Jose practically all my life." She explained.

Yep, and Jose knows where her soft spots were too, I thought to myself.

"Hmmm…" I said out loud, trying to get her attention. and it worked.

"What?" She asked, lifting her eyebrow.

My eyes darted to hers as I spoke. "Jose has known you a very long time then. I'm sure you two used to hang out a lot, as your fathers were very close. Jose knows you very well, doesn't he?" I questioned.

Ana's posture stiffened. "Yeah, so?"

"He knows your soft spots…"

Her teeth clenched she asked, "What are you getting at, Christian?"

"What I'm getting at, Anastasia, is that the by now, Jose knew how get to you was all. Getting sympathy…"

"Jose wouldn't use his dad's condition to get closer to me," she snapped angrily.

"I beg to differ. He lost you to me, so now he's using every excuse in the book to get close to you again! I don't like it one fucking bit!" I bit out angrily glaring at her.

"He is not!" She shouted back.

"The fuck he isn't!" I yelled back leaning back up. "I've see the way he's looked at you, Anastasia. He wants you back, and even told me that he would win you back, at any cost."

"Christian, he knows we're together now. He's accepted it and wouldn't..."

"That doesn't stop him from sniffing around you any chance he gets either. Jose better keep his paws off you, if he knows what is good for him." I warned her. Her eyes wide as saucers as she stared back at me.

I couldn't help it. I'm a selfish bastard and she's mine, damn it! I'll be damned if I lost her to that damn scoundrel. Suddenly, our names were being called, breaking our tension.

We went to the counter and got our orders. We walked out of the establishment. I grabbed her hand and pulled her aside to a more private area. I pushed her against the wall trapping her there with my body, the sandwiches in my left hand while my other was placed over head and on the wall. My face close to hers, my lips inches from hers.

I growled, "I didn't let on in front of Jose, just how pissed off I was with the two of you. But let me make it clear, I don't want my girlfriend alone with him. Period. End of story. I don't give a fuck what his situation is, especially in the office. If you want me to pull back on my PDA, then show your distance to Jose in the office. Do. We. Understand. Each. Other?"

Her eyes moving back and forth. She spoke, "Christian, I…"

Apparently, I wasn't clear enough. I dropped the sack of food beside me as I grabbed her jaw with my hand. Keeping her head still in place; I leaned closer. My lips closer to hers, in a harsh whispered tone, "I said, Do. We. Understand. Each. Other?"

Fuck! I was hard as a fucking rock! I've never experienced feeling like this before with anyone. And I saw her flush, her skin turned crimson as her breath hitched. Oh...So she likes this side of me. Hmmmm…

"I...I…" she stuttered.

I whispered to her, "Someone likes this side of me I see...You're all flushed, Anastasia. I'm turning you on like this...aren't I, baby?"

Anastasia tried to hide her face from me, but my hand on her chin stopped it.

"Could it be that you get off on seeing me jealous?" I asked, still within inches from her.

Her breath hitched again. Well my my, wonders never cease. I did a little test as I moved my lips over her lips gently barely kissing her as I felt beneath the skirt she was wearing and low and behold she was wet! Her thong she was wearing was soaked from her wetness. Bingo!

Yes, this excited her very much.

"My Anastasia is turned on by my domineering ways and I'm not even a Dom either. Tell me baby, did Jose ever do this to you? Or is it just me that only get you like this, Ana? Careful how you answer me sweetheart." I said, my eyes never leaving hers.

"Just you," she whispered.

I smirked.

"Oh, you shouldn't of said that," I replied teasing her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I intend on doing more of this...maybe in front of Jose as well. So he can see how much I get to you. Seeing you pant with need...wanting me to kiss those lips, having me so close, trapping you so you can't move. Wanting me to fuck you right here and now…"

My lips covered hers in deep kiss. My tongue explored her mouth as I took in every inch. I didn't let up either until she was completely breathless. I pulled back enough to allow her to take a breath then I plowed her mouth again! HARD. My hand cradled the back of her neck while I kissed her.

I pulled back again as she gasped for air. "So, I will ask you again, this time you better fucking answer me. No more being alone with, Jose. Period. Do. We. Understand. Each. Other?"

"Yes," She breathed out.

"Good. I'm glad we got that settled. Come, or we will be late." I said, grabbing the sack again as she composed herself. I grabbed her hand and we walked back to the car. I let her in. This time I went through the gears as I normally would. With ease. Showing her the difference of my moods.

 **A/N:Whew! So tell me how HOT that was! Are your panties wet yet? Pic in my Karen Cullen Grey group.**


	11. Chapter 11: Bad boy

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 11: Bad boy...**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Anastasia and I had a good few days at the office. People were talking about us as a couple, but what they were saying wasn't too bad. My dad and I were making sure that her work was the reason she was here. In fact things we're going so good with her that dad promoted Ana. She was now Executive Assistant to my dad, which meant I could see more of her. She would be in more meetings. That's the way I liked it.

It was Wednesday the day of our family dinner. Anastasia rode with me to my place as we changed for dinner. She chose to wear a light flowy blue dress that showed off her beautiful creamy legs. I wore a simple suit and tie, well to be technical it was an Armani. Nothing simple about that.

Anastasia was putting on her heels as she said, "I can't believe I'm actually going to meet your mother tonight. I hope she likes me," as she fidgeted.

I came up behind her my hands on her shoulders. My lips brushed against her ear as I whispered, "Don't worry. She will love you. Just as much as I..." I caught myself.

Was I about to tell Ana that I loved her? I knew I had strong feelings for her, but was it love? I questioned myself.

Ana looked me in the eyes through the mirror. "I guess I just wished we could have gotten together on much better terms, is all. I heard some ladies in the restroom say, _'Do you know she is Carrick's Executive Assistant now because she is now dating his son, Christian. I've been here three years and they don't even know I even exist. She's here just a month and they know her. What a way to move up, date the owners son.'_ I just don't want to be known as your girlfriend who got ahead. I want people know I earned my position."

I turned Anastasia to look at me directly. "Baby, if you're going to be in this business, you have to be thicker skinned than that. I know we didn't start out the best way, but it is what it is and I wouldn't change a thing. My mom is going to love you Ana. Are you more worried because of what people in the office are saying about us?" I asked.

She nodded her head to me.

"First, my mother hardly ever comes into the office. She has her own clinic as she is a pediatrician. This is the busiest time of year for her, so I doubt she will be in the office anytime soon. She will not hear the office gossip. Secondly, she already knows a lot about you from me and my dad. So, don't worry. Now come, we are running a little late." I said, as we walked to my garage.

I lived in an apartment penthouse and have a garage for my toys. I've gotten a few motorcycles, a R8 Audi, a jeep, and the SUV. We're driving in my R8 tonight. I let in Anastasia as I slid in the driver seat. I opened the garage, letting us out and pressed the button for it to close again. Once it was clear, I high tailed it to my parents home by speeding.

"Close your eyes, baby...I tend to drive fast." I told Ana, as I heard her gasp and holding on to the door. I laughed, watching her hang on for dear life. I wasn't that bad of a driver, shaking my head at her.

My parents lived just outside of the city of Seattle. They lived in a rural area, as my mom liked to grow veggies in her garden along with flowers. Plus, they loved the privacy of it too. We pulled in as dusk was setting in. Anastasia looked out the window and gasped again.

"Not what you expected was it?" I asked, helping her out of the car. It seemed a lot of people think my parents lived in a mansion. Though the house they live in is big, five bedrooms and four baths, it was to them a simple house. I grew up in this house.

Ana looked all around her with the trees and hearing all the noises living in the country offers.

"I was expecting a white colored mansion not anything like this. It's beautiful out here!"

The house itself was nestled in the woods. It was made of the burnt wood look, but not overbearing. They also liked alot of natural light as it had tall clear windows. Once we made it to the door, I allowed Ana in first as I closed the door behind us.

She was taking in everything she could see. The house itself was multilevel. The living room was the first room you see with lots of windows. The furniture was simple, sleek and elegant. Just like the way my mother prefered. The kitchen was on the second as you go up a flight of stairs.

"Come with me, they will be upstairs in the kitchen."

As we walked passed a wall with lots of diplomas. Ana stopped to look at them as she looked back at me.

"Wow! Are all of these yours?"

I laughed. "No. Those are Elliots, Mia's, Ethan's and mine. I'm an only child but my parents sort of adopted them into the family. I'll explain later," I said, as we headed up to the kitchen.

Once we reached the kitchen I saw my mother in her apron chopping some veggies, dad was at the stove while Elliot, and Ethan were in the great room playing on the Xbox. Kate and Mia were preparing the salad.

"Hey, everyone we made it!" I announced, holding Anastasia's hand.

My mom stopped what she was doing, wiping her hands on the apron as she approached us. She kissed me on the cheek and gave Ana a hug.

"It's so good to see you Christian! And Anastasia, I'm so happy to meet you! I feel like I know you already from what Carrick and Christian told me!" mother exclaimed!

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Grey," Ana said, as she shook mother's hand as well.

"Oh can the Mrs. Grey bit Ana. You may call me Grace dear," mother said, looking at Ana. Directing her look at me, "She's very pretty Christian! Come on you guys and make yourself at home!" Mom said as she went back to chopping some veggies.

My dad came from behind the stove and gave us both a hug. Mia came up to Ana and said her hellos to her.

"Hello, Ana, it's nice to see you again outside of work. The last time we saw each other was at the company party."

"Hi, it's nice to see you again too," Ana replied to Mia.

Ana and Mia had gotten to know each other pretty well when Ana started working for my dad. They just clicked right from the start, almost as if they had been friends forever.

Mom announced the dinner would be read in thirty minutes but she had veggie tray out for us to snack on while we waited. I took a celery and smacked on it while Anastasia stood by my side. I leaned and whispered in her ear, "Told you she would love you!" as I winked.

I left Ana standing at the island while she talked to the girls, while us guys hung out in the great room. I challenged Elliot to a baseball game.

"So Christian, I heard you and Anastasia are together now? How'd you manage that when she was with Jose?" Elliot asked.

I was pitching the ball and then replied, "Oh you know. I used the old Grey charm. What can I say, it worked!"

"Shit!" Elliot shouted as he struck out.

"Losing your touch there bro?" I asked, on his batting technique. Elliot's always been competitive. He loved playing sports, but a game console isn't his forte.

"Shut it dickwad! Don't worry, I will bounce back. So, the Grey charm huh? Wow, impressive Chris!"

I hated it when Elliot called me Chris, so I threw him a curveball only it hit him. But since he already had some fouls, the console allowed him to take a base.

"Yes! I finally get on first base!" Elliot yelled. I laughed as I already had two home runs and he had nothing so far.

"Why bro, it was my assumption that you have already made a home run with Kate!" I smirked at him. Though, Elliot wasn't my real brother we sure acted like it.

"Fuck you, Chris!" he shouted as he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Elliot, watch your language here! There are ladies present!" Mother shouted from the kitchen.

I heard Elliot shout, "Ouch!" because Kate had slapped him on the head.

"Watch it EL or you wont get lucky tonight," Kate spoke.

"Yes! Wahoo! Two more home runs!" I shouted.

EL threw his remote control down saying, "Fuck this! You wanna play a real game of baseball? Meet me at the ballpark Saturday. I will kick your ass!" my brother challenged.

"Boy's !" mother warned as she pointed the wooden spoon at us and looking at us wide eyed.

We both said, "Sorry, mom."

I looked at Elliot, "You're on bro."

I heard Anastasia giggle at our mother scolding us. I walked right up to her and looked at her.

"And what prey tell, are you giggling at?" I asked amused as I tickled her in the rib cage.

Ana replied quietly, "I just think it's funny, your mother scolding two grown men."

"Oh yeah…" I said, as I kept tickling her.

"Stop!" she yelled, but kept on laughing.

"Make me stop," I replied, using my fingers and tickled her ass.

"Christian! Your mother is right there!" she whispered.

"Well, let's go somewhere where we can be alone for a few minutes."

"We can't do that, dinner's almost ready." Anastasia replied.

"What I'm gonna do won't take that long," I replied, seductively wiggling my eyebrows to her.

"You are so bad!" she said, smiling and laughing.

I grabbed her hand pulling her up the flight of another stairs. We made it to what used to be my room. Pulling Anastasia behind me as she came in and I slammed the door shut pushing her against it, trapping her with both my hands placed on the door above her head.

"And you like this bad boy, Anastasia, " I replied huskily.

Her breathing quickened when I leaned in closer to her. I smirked as I went in for the kill, I moved fast to kiss her, but slowed down when my lips were on her's. She moaned into the kiss as I did. My tongue slid in her mouth and I groaned. Damn she tasted so good!

I released her lips soundly. "I needed that, it's been awhile since I've touched or kissed you."

"Christian, we kissed an hour ago, it hasn't been that bad." Ana replied.

"An hour, that's it? Seems longer to me...the fact remains it had been a while. I can't go long without touching you, I go stir crazy baby." My watch went off and I knew it was dinner time. "Better get back as dinner is served!" I said, opening the door and letting Ana out as I smacked her ass and she yelped.

 **A/N: Hello there...I hope everyone enjoyed their Fourth of July. So Ana's meeting Christian's mother went great so far! It will continue in the next chapter.**

 **I wanted to reassure everyone who is reading Tell Me, this one is my newest story, I have some chapters already written. My other stories Fifty Shades Darker: My Ana and Not Strong Enough are my completed fics. I explained about my situation in the second chapter of NSE(Not Strong Enough) So there will be no unfinished stories posted on FFN. I am posting the other stories chapters slowly but surely, even though that had been once published on this site I continued writing on Fiction Pad and TWCS. Thanks for your support!**


	12. Chapter 12: Diplomas and more

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 12: Diplomas and more...**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

We had a great dinner and I knew Anastasia would fit right in. My parents made her feel welcome and got to know her a little more. Anastasia got to know a little more about our family. Elliot wasn't always a Grey he was a Jones first.

Mom and dad adopted him after his parents were killed in a car accident. He was eleven when it happened. Later he met Kate at a club one night and they hit it off right away. My other sort of sister is Mia who's married to my best friend Ethan Morgan.

Ethan and I met in college and we became instant buddies. His mom and dad were still living but in prison. They were writing hot checks and then started selling drugs to support themselves financially and it caught up with them. Mom and Dad hated to see him without his family, so they sort of just 'adopted' him. Though they never officially adopted Ethan he was still a very important part of our family.

Mia, what can I not say about her. Her parents lived in Paris and she sees them from time to time. But she is closer to my folks. The weird thing is Mia and I did date in college my freshman year. But, once she met Ethan, I knew it was over. But, we remained the best of friends and now she's more like a sister.

As I said before, my mom is a sentimental schmuck, so all of her "children" she had their diplomas. She decided one day she was going to collect our diplomas and frame them. It kind of became a tradition. Once we all earned our degrees in college she wanted to put all our diplomas together as a family to show our love for one another.

Anastasia went to help mother and Kate in the kitchen. So I took this time to pull Mia aside so we could talk.

"So, what's the scoop now? Did you find out anything else on Jose?" I asked her as we hid around the corner.

"Just a little bit. I know he's talked to Jack more about the company and where it was headed. Christian it isn't good."

"I know. I'm just glad you told me about this so I could get Ana away from him. Like you said, he's no good for her."

"I agree. That's why I helped you. But Christian, you have to tell her sooner or later, before she finds out from someone else."

"Who's going to tell her, Mia? The only people who know is you and me. I still have to tell dad. He's not going to take the news very well at all."

"So, you're not going to tell her?" Mia asked me.

"I know I need to but not sure how. I have to pick the right time to tell her. Dad won't be happy about this at all. He likes Jose for some reason. I mean he's the one that told me that Jose's dad and Ana's dad are best buds. I even tried to warn her that Jose was using her, but she doesn't believe me. I just need more time to get more information and find a way to tell her without her getting hurt."

Mia smiled at me. I mean she actually grinned at me like a cheshire cat.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"You're in love with Anastasia, aren't you?"

"Love is a strong word. I do care for her yes, but I wouldn't call it love, yet." Who was I kidding? I think I was falling in love with Anastasia.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I see the way you look at her. You get all googly eyed every time she's in the room!"

"Shut up! I do not." I argued.

"Yes you do….it's soooo cute!" She said rubbing my head.

"Cut that out! What about you, Mrs. Morgan? You sure didn't hide the way you felt when I introduced you to Ethan, my best friend! Hell you and I were dating then."

"True. But you know we were never meant to be...at least as boyfriend and girlfriend. We were meant to be family." she spoke admirably.

"You got a point there. As far as Anastasia and myself, we will just have to wait and see. But, I can see a future with her." I nodded happily.

Mia and I could see my mother and Kate with Ana. They were all laughing and lots of girl talk. It was nice to see her bonding with them.

"Yep, I can see it too." Mia started singing, "Christian and Ana sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage and a baby in a carriage…"

I groaned. Sisters, they just can't leave you alone! Mia giggled as we both left our corner and went to join the rest of them. We drank some coffee and had some dessert. But I was ready for my own personal dessert. We said our goodbyes, as mother asked us to come over that weekend and stay.

I told her we would as Elliot and I were going to play some baseball at the park. In fact that is something all of us do every summer together. Dad had built a team from the office and Elliot has pulled some people from his floor. It's just something for us to do as a family. As my father liked to think of most of the employees as family. Ana and I were in the R8 heading back to my place. I had my hand on her thigh.

"I liked your mom and dad. Well, the whole family. They all were nice. It was great to get to know them a little better; especially Mia and Kate."

I looked at Ana and replied, "They liked you too. See, I told you they would."

"Yes, that you did. I just get a little paranoid sometimes."

"Baby, when it comes to my family, you never have to worry. You are a part of the family now. Trust me, you and the ladies will be doing your shopping and bonding thing before you know it."

"Actually, your mom invited me to go with her, Kate and Mia to a women's luncheon. She said it's a benefit she does every year in June."

"See, what did I tell ya."

"I know…" she said, her voice a little shaky.

"Are you okay, Ana?"

"Yeah...it's just that…"

"It's just what, Ana?" I asked while making a turn at the light. We were almost back at my place.

"Well… the benefit is on June the 14th," Ana said to me.

I still didn't understand the hesitation. "Yeah, so? Do you have something going that day?"

She blew out a breath then said, "It's Jose's birthday, and he and I usually make a weekend out of it and celebrate it."

I see. well, that is a problem. I parked the car in the garage and sat there in silence for a moment. I could tell she was looking at me waiting for me to say something. What the hell does she want me to say? That I was going to allow her to be with her ex on his birthday? Think again. I was collecting my thoughts trying to figure out the best way to say this.

"Christian? Did you hear what I said?" she asked me.

I turned looking straight at her. My eyes on hers. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Anastasia, if you are asking for my permission to be with your ex on his birthday, then the answer is no. End of story. I will not have my current girlfriend hanging out with her ex especially it being Jose. Is that clear?"

She spoke quietly, "Christian...you're not being…"

I spoke in an authoritative tone. "I said no and I meant it, Anastasia. You are not going to hang out with Jose on his birthday. Is that understood?"

 **A/N: So how does Mia knows all of this stuff on Jose? And better yet what is Jose into? Those answers will be answered later. What did you think of Christian and Ana at the end there? Can you believe she actually thought Christian would let her go with Jose on his birthday? Next I plan on the family baseball game. Should be interesting...**


	13. Chapter 13: Home run!

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 13: Home run!**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Anastasia and I had went into my penthouse that evening. We had our first fight as a couple.

"You know, Christian, you are my boyfriend, not my father. You can't tell me what to do."

"That's right, I am your boyfriend! How would you feel if I went to hang out with my ex-Leila knowing that she wants me back?" I asked, in a matter of fact tone.

"It's not the same thing Christian and you know that," she replied.

"So, what are you saying, Anastasia? That just because she and I don't have a long history like you and Jose, that the situation is completely different?"

"I'm not saying that...it's just he and I had been friends a long time before we became romantically involved. I just can't ignore that friendship, because my boyfriend is jealous of him!" She shouted back.

What the fuck? Me jealous of Rodriguez? Is she fucking serious? Getting in her personal space, I was a bit taller than her, so my nose sort of hit at her chin.

I lowered my voice into a menacing tone I whispered, "Get this straight, I'm not jealous of Rodriguez. He has nothing that I don't have, sweetheart and that includes you. Let's just say your ex isn't the guy you think he is."

Anastasia looked deep in my eyes. "What does that mean?"

I took a deep breath. I wasn't ready to reveal exactly what Jose was up to, because I didn't have all the information to back it up. I closed my eyes to gather my thoughts.

"Anastasia, do you trust me? I know we haven't been together that long, but I need to know that you trust me. Do you?"

"Well, yes, of course I do. But why…"

"Then just trust me. I wouldn't steer you wrong. I care too much for you to let that happen. Jose, is in something big, I can't disclose what yet, but trust me. It's not good." I replied to her.

"Is it drugs?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Ana, he's being investigated. I can't tell you anymore than that. And you cannot reveal any of this to him either. The only reason I told you is because I wanted you to know that Jose is not the man he claims to be."

"Is that why you pursued me? Did you know all of this while you went after me?"

"I'd be lying if I said no. But that's not the whole reason. Look, when you started working for my father, I was attracted to you right away. I had feelings that I never felt before, not even with Leila. But this whole Jose thing, is a totally different scenario. When I find out more, I will most definitely let you know. In the meantime, just be careful. Don't ever be alone with him." I warned her.

"Christian, Jose would never hurt me."

"Anastasia, that may be true, but we can't take that chance. He's becoming too unpredictable. Need I remind you that he had a key to your apartment without you knowing?"

Ana sighed. She looked down for a moment then back in my eyes. "You have a point there."

"He also left me a note that night…"

"What?!" She asked, looking back at me quickly.

"I didn't want to alarm you, but yeah he left me a note saying and I quote, ' _You think you are so smart, Grey. You may have won Ana for now, but I will get her back. Mark my words. It's not done yet.'_ Unquote. So yeah, you need to be careful. He's getting desperate."

"Wow! I had no idea. Thanks for telling me. Please don't keep stuff like that from me. I need to know these things."

"Your right. I'm sorry, baby. I just didn't want to scare you. Anyway, this weekend we will got to my parents home. We are going to be playing baseball with the family."

I saw her get nervous as she fidgeted. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit clumsy when it comes to playing sports is all."

"Ahhh... I see. Well, you will have me there to catch you if you fall." I said getting closer to her.

Ana lifted her lashes as she said, "That's always good to know. I know nothing about baseball, you will have to teach me," she said as she toyed with the buttons on my shirt.

"Oh, really?" I asked, flirting back.

"Yep," popping the p sound. "Think you can teach me the ins and out of the sport. Such as getting a home run?"

I shook my head. Well, my, Anastasia, is a little vixen!

"Oh, baby! I can certainly show you what a home run is!"

"Can you?" she asked, huskily.

I began to tickle her in the ribs and walked her backwards. She giggled telling me to stop, but I kept going. We ended up crashing on the couch! We were a tangled up mess. My hands went right to her breast palming them through her shirt.

"That's first!" I said, my lips close to hers. She gasped at my touch. I kissed her long and deep. Releasing her lips, my hand traveled down to her pants. I tugged getting inside as I dipped my finger into her pussy.

"Fuck! Christian!" she whispered against me.

"Ahhh there's second! And you're wet too!" I claimed.

Anastasia latched onto my lips with hers as she kissed me hungrily. Damn! This woman could kiss. Soon I managed to get us both undressed from our bottoms. Sliding my fingers inside of her once more rubbing her clit and making her orgasm.

"That's third," I said, panting.

Knowing she was on the pill I grabbed my cock in my hand, sliding it in.

"And now, home run, baby!" I grunted as I thrust inside of her hard. Oh home felt so damn good!

"Oh fuck yes!" she screamed out!

I swiveled my hips and she met mine. We both moved in unison, chasing after our orgasm! I pulsed inside of her, feeling her pussy clench my cock.

"Fuck yes, baby! I'm so home!" I shouted as I came and she did too!

She and I both caught our breath. She looked at me with those blue eyes of hers that pull you in like a magnet.

"Now that's what I call a home run!" she shouted giggling.

"There's more with that came from. Come, let's go to the bedroom and I will show you!" I said, getting up and pulled her up as well.

We made love all night long. She had an overnight bag so she dressed for work at my place. To be honest she was spending more and more nights at my place. The rest of the week went by fast. Jose, was in a few of our meetings as he kept giving me the stink eye. He kept giving Anastasia some looks that I didn't like at all. As I was putting my stuff away I heard him approach her.

"Hey, Annie, how's it going?"

She looked at her ex. "It's good. How are you doing? How's your dad?"

"I'm okay. I just miss you. Dad's health is not doing as good as we hoped."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that Jose."

"Listen, Annie, as you know my birthday is coming up and I will be going home to see him. Is there any chance you can with me?"

Before Anastasia could answer, I came up behind her and replied for her. "I'm afraid not Jose. She will be busy that weekend with my mother and me."

Jose looked back and forth between Anastasia and myself. "Oh...that's too bad. I know dad would love to see you again Annie." Jose said, as he laid on the guilt trip.

"Anastasia, could you leave us alone for a moment please. In fact my father has some documents he needs you to go over." I said, looking at my girl.

"Sure," she said looking back at me. She directed her look back to him. "I'm sorry, Jose, maybe another time. Hang in there okay?"

He nodded to her as she left the room leaving us alone to talk. He looked directly at me. I stared menacingly at him, knowing that he could sense the dominance radiating off of me. He should be afraid of me-very afraid.

"Get this straight, Rodriguez, she isn't your girlfriend anymore. She will not be available to take trips to see your dad or hang out with you on your birthday. She's mine now. Is. That. Clear?" I asked in my stern, possessive and dominating voice.

Jose looked directly in my eyes. "You know, Christian, jealousy is so unbecoming these days. I thought you were more secure in your relationship with Ana than that."

"Oh believe me, I am. She shows me that every night. I know what you're trying to do. Making her feel guilty about your dad, whom by the way I'm sure isn't as ill as you claim he is."

"What are you getting at, Grey? You know nothing about my father," he angrily spat.

I smirked back at him. "I know more than you think, Jose. A lot more." I hinted to him.

"What the fuck does that mean? You don't know shit about me." Jose retorted.

I laughed, menacingly. "Just watch your back, Rodriguez." I said, as his jaw went slack. "Laters, Jose."

I walked passed him and to the door. I opened it and looking back at him. He was glaring back at me as I left the room. Damn that felt good. Mia had prepped me on having a confrontation with him. On what and how to say it. We wanted him to know that we are on to him, without giving too much away.

 **A/N: So hmmm things are getting pretty tense there. What exactly does Christian have on Jose? What is Jose up to? Furthermore how would Mia know? All these questions will be answered, later. There is a manip posted in my Karen Cullen Grey group of Christian and Jose.**


	14. Chapter 14: Confession

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 14: Confession**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

It was Saturday, we were headed to my parents home for the weekend. We planned on playing baseball, it was our family's favorite past time. I was driving and playing _I put a spell on you_ playing in the background. I had opened the sunroof open in my car and my sunglasses on as well.

We pulled up in the driveway. I got our things from the trunk and helped Ana out of the car. My parents were on their way out of the house greeting us. My mom came up and giving Ana a big hug.

"Ana, I'm so happy to see you again!" Mom said, greeting my girlfriend. Then looking in my direction she asked, "Is my son treating you good dear?"

I was kinda shocked mom asked that question. I stared at Anastasia wondering what her response will be. I chanted to myself please say, 'he treats me very good.'

She responded still looking at me, "Grace, your son treats me with the utmost respect. You raised your son very well."

"Good! Glad to hear. Well come on inside with us girls. The guys can take care of your bags. We will head to the field soon." Mom said, as she took Anastasia in the house leaving dad and I alone. Which was good because he and I needed to talk.

"Dad, I'm glad mom took Ana in as I needed to talk to you for a moment." I said looking at him.

"Sure son, is everything okay?" He asked, as we went inside the house to take our bags in. We headed to my old room.

"Actually, it's not…" My voice trailed off as he looked at me confused.

"Oh? I thought you and Ana were…"

"She and I are fine dad. It's not about us. It's about Jose Rodriguez."

"I see. Christian, are you still having problems with him? You know that doesn't look good with you not getting along with him working in our company. You should really try to..."

"Dad… please let me finish. Yes, there are some issues with he and I, but this is a lot worse than that."

"Okay … maybe we should go to my office instead."

I nodded as I followed him there. We shut the door as he looked back at me. "Okay, spill."

I began to tell him what I knew so far about Jose. I mean everything. He'd been talking to Jack behind our backs and there were some emails that looked very strange. Also, I have noticed some money missing from some of our accounts. Plus, all this stuff with Anastasia.

"Wow, Christian, I see. That is a problem."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I know how much you liked the guy and I did at first. But then he started changing after he started here. There is also something you need to know about Jose as well … and it includes me too."

Dad looked back at me with a blank stare. He had no idea what I was going to say next.

"Do you mean there is something personal going on between you two besides Ana?"

"Yes there is. Remember awhile back when I found out that Leila cheated on me with another guy?"

"I recall something to that nature. Why?"

"I guess I should have told you this before...but the guy she cheated on me with was Jose."

Dad was floored as his jaw went slack looking back up at me.

He spoke. "Are you serious? You know this for sure?"

"Yes dad, I'm sure. Leila was riding him dad and chanting out his name. There was no mistaken that it was him."

"Oh my God! I don't even know what to say. Does Ana know about this?"

I shook my head. She had no clue. At least not about this situation.

"So you saw them having sex in your bed? In the place you two shared together?"

"Yes, I did. Only Jose doesn't know I saw him with her."

"How…" Dad's voice trailed off.

"When I saw them together in our bed, I was shocked. I didn't say a word to either of them at first. I left the penthouse without them knowing I was there. When I came back after walking the block, he was gone. Leila acted like nothing happened. I approached her about it. She and I had a huge fight and she walked out. Hours later she came back drunk off her as begging and pleading with me to take her back. I refused to listen to her. She went on about seeing Jose with another girl. Then it hit her that he was not only playing her but other women as well. She and I talked things out and that's how we came to terms that we were better off as friends than lovers."

"Wow! I had no idea, son. Why didn't you tell us then what happened."

"Because that stuff is very personal dad and private. I mean it's not everyday you get cheated on; especially when the man is Jose of all people."

"No wonder you've disliked him. Is that why you went after Ana?"

"I have to admit, it started out that way. But, I soon realized I had genuine feelings for Ana. Seeing, Jose for what he really is, a cad, and now maybe a spy for Jack, I wouldn't put anything past him."

"That's a lot to take in." Dad looked at his watch. "We're running late, Christian. The girls are probably wondering what the holdup is. Listen, why don't we table this for now and on Monday, we will figure this out. By the way, how do you know all of this extra stuff?"

I slapped dad on the back. "One confession at a time dad. Don't worry, I will reveal that later. Let's go have some fun."

 **A/N: So there is more to this story that meets they eye! So, Jose is the one who was with Leila. Looks like Jose is not quite the boyfriend Ana thought he was. Next Up: The family prepares to go play baseball.**


	15. Chapter 15: Baseball and Pizza

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 15: Baseball and Pizza**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

It was time to head to the field to play baseball. I noticed Anastasia wasn't in the kitchen with my mother who was putting food in the cooler.

"Hey, mom, need some help with that?" I asked offering.

"Nah, I'm good. Your dad can take it to the car once I'm done."

"Okay. Is Ana around?"

"Yeah, she's outside on the phone. Her phone rang while you and your dad were busy."

"Cool."

Now that's a person I needed to meet, after all I was dating his daughter. So I went on the hunt for Anastasia. I saw her pacing on the front porch, her cell to her ear.

"I know dad...but things weren't going so good between Jose and me. I just don't have those kind of feelings for him anymore. I understand...listen dad I was calling because I wanted to see how Billy was doing. Is he okay?"

I was standing there listening to her conversation. I couldn't hear what all was being said, but Ana had some interesting facial expressions.

"So Billy's okay then?" She asked her tone said in surprise. She paused for a moment then spoke. "It's just that Jose said he wasn't doing so good and all…"

So I was right about him all along. Hmmm good to know.

"I see. Well, I'm glad Billy's health is good. I was worried. Listen dad, I'm at Christian's parents house right now and we are about to head out and play baseball."

She paused again.

"Yeah, I know. I planned to visit soon dad. I know baseball isn't my forte, but his family is really big into it. Yes dad even, Christian. I gotta go. I will come for a visit soon. I promise. Love you."

Anastasia hung up her phone. I heard a breathe a deep sigh. Just as she was turning to come inside I walked out.

"Hey, there you are, baby. Who were you talking to just now?" I asked feigning innocence.

Her blue eyes looked in mine. "Oh, it was my dad. I hadn't talked to him in a while. He called and I figured I'd better tell him what's new in my life."

"So you told him that you've got a new boyfriend?" I asked, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I didn't have to. Jose informed him already hence the phone call."

"Is everything okay? You seem a little upset."

"Nothing really. Actually, I asked my dad about Jose's dad and he says that though Billy was in the hospital it wasn't as bad as Jose made it out to be."

"Really?" I questioned, knowing all along.

"So I'm just a little upset that he lied to me about informing me on his dad's well being."

"Ahhhh...so his lies are catching up to him." I said outloud.

Anastasia quickly asked, "You knew about this?"

Shit! I didn't mean for it to come out that way. So I had to think of something fast!

"Not exactly. Like I told you he's been doing things that aren't adding up so in my mind I knew he was up to something. But using his dad as bait that's another."

"Oh," Ana said, not saying anything else. Whew! That was close!

"So you ready?" I asked her.

"Umm, let me go get changed real quick and I will be."

She ran up the stairs to my room to change. Soon we were headed out to the ballpark to join the whole family who had already left. We arrived with everyone out there. Mom set up a table with refreshments and lots of water.

We needed to practice so I took Ana aside with a bat and gave her some pointers on how to hold the bat and where. I had one of the guys to throw a ball to her as she swung at it and missed.

"Babe, you need to work on your stance more. Let me show you," I said, getting behind her. "Okay, hold your bat right here," I demonstrated.

"Right here?" Ana asked as she grabbed it and held it like I showed her.

"Next, is your stance. Spread your feet apart," I directed as she did was told. "That's it. Now pull your ass towards me," I said, as she turned her head and looked back at me. I saw the look she gave me as I smirked back. "Yes, I said your ass towards me," I replied, she did as told.

Her ass hit my cock and boy did it twitch. Fuck! How was I going to survive the day and this uniform was tight.

"Now, you have to move your hips and follow through with the rest of your body," I said, directing her further. She did, and boy did she move, Ana actually rubbed her ass against my cock!

"Is that right, Christian?" she asked innocently.

I shook my head at her knowing full well what she was doing.

"Okay, Steele, I know what you are doing," my voice a little high pitched.

"Who me?" she feigned innocence. "Okay, let me show you again so I know I got it." Oh she has it alright! Making me fucking crazy!

She did the whole thing again with me behind her, grabbing the bat, holding it, placing her ass towards me, and them swinging those hips of hers. I grunted from the movement.

"Yep, you got it now," I hissed. Jesus Christ, she's going to send me in a tail spin!

Ana turned her body to me as she tilted her head out of the sun's way.

"You, okay there, Christian?" she asked.

I cleared my throat looking back down at her. "Lets just say that you woken up a part of my anatomy, Miss Steele."

"Oh yeah?" she asked getting closer to me. I could feel the heat radiating off her body and it wasn't just the sun either.

"Ana," I moaned out. Damn, she's a seductress!

She toyed with the buttons on the uniform I was wearing. She managed to loosen up some of the top ones revealing my chest. Her fingertips trailed my chest making me shiver with delight.

"Holy hell, woman! What are you doing to me?" I asked, gulping and looking down at her. I was a little taller than her, she came up to my neck.

"I like the way your adam's apple bob as you gulp, Christian," Ana whispered as she kissed my throat, nipped and sucked at my adam's apple. I growled as I couldn't take much more of this PDA.

I grabbed behind her neck with my hand pushing her body closer to mine and my lips found hers instantly. Letting my hands travel down to her ass and squeezing it, making her breath hitch. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled back releasing her lips. Damn that kiss was hot!

"Wow!" we both said together and laughed.

"Your a great kisser, Grey," Ana said excitedly.

"Right back at ya, Steele!" I said to her. "Come, I think we've had enough practice," I said grabbing her hand as we walked together back towards the dugout.

Once we got back more people showed up including Jose. He wasn't alone, he had Leila with him, which was strange considering she dumped him or so I thought. The two of them walked up to us.

"Hey there, Christian and Ana!" Jose said, smiling back at us.

"Jose," I said curtly.

"Ana, It's nice to see you again," Lelia said, looking at my girlfriend.

"Yeah, you too, Leila," Ana said as the two of them shook hands. Ana and I looked back at Jose and Leila. Ana asked, "Are you two, together?"

Leila giggled like a schoolgirl! I found that rather strange when she certainly didn't act that way with me.

"Not really. We're just friends hanging out. Jose, called me and asked if I would join you guys play ball."

"Oh, cool!" Ana said back cheerfully while I stood glaring at Leila. She sensed I wasn't happy as she looked away quickly.

"Ana, could you excuse me for a moment while I talk to Leila. It's business related. You understand, right?"

"Sure. See you in a bit, Leila."

"I'll hang out with you, Annie," Jose said, a little too excitedly as the two of them walked away and he put his hand on her back guiding her. I growled watching him put the moves on her.

I took Leila where they couldn't overhear us. "What the hell is going on with you two, Leila?" I bit out angrily, glaring at her.

"What do you mean, Christian? Jose and I are just friends."

"Since when? You told me you wanted nothing to do with since you saw him with other girls."

"I know. Jose and I got together the other day and sort of settled our differences. We decided to just stay friends. Besides why do you care of I hang out with him? Aren't you with, Anastasia?" she asked looking back at me curiously.

"If you are implying that I'm jealous because you showed up with him, I could care less who you date. I just know the boy still has feelings for Ana and will do anything to get her back."

"Are you saying he's using me to make her jealous?" Leila asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Just keep him away from her." I demanded.

"Now look here, Christian, I'm not his keeper. He can date whomever he wants." Leila stated.

"Yeah, just not my girl. I don't trust him around her." I replied back to Leila.

"Christian, you're just have to get over this jealousy of yours, because they are still friends."

"Leila, watch yourself. I'm sure Ana wouldn't like it to hear you screwed around with him while he was still with her."

"You wouldn't dare!" Leila shouted with her hands on her hips challenging me.

"Don't push me, Leila," I bit out angrily and walked away from her.

I walked up to Ana while she was talking to Jose.

"I think we're almost ready to play ball," I said while pulling Ana closer to me as Jose stood there watching us.

"Is everything okay?" Ana asked me.

"You mean between me and Leila?" I asked Ana while looking back at Jose. Silently trying to tell him I know all about his tryst with my ex.

"Yeah. Things seemed intense between you guys," Ana replied.

"Great. Couldn't be better, babe. Let's play ball," I said giving her quick peck.

I walked passed Jose leaning closer and said to him in his ear, "Don't fuck with me, Rodriguez. I know what you been up to or whom."

I smirked back at Jose when his jaw dropped in shock. Yeah, he now knew that I know as he glared back at me. Fucker.

Jose walked over to Leila hastily. They were talking and I saw him animately talking with his hands and pointing in my direction. He didn't look happy at all as he grabbed her hand and walked off the field.

I looked back at Anastasia as she seemed a little shocked that they just left. But I didn't care. He shouldn't of have tried to be tough shit by bringing Leila. We enjoyed our outing together as our team won. So we all decided to go out for pizza and called it a night.

 **A/N: So you all know that Leila slept with Jose. What other secrets is he hiding?**


	16. Chapter 16: Special Agent, FBI

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 16: Special Agent, FBI**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

It was the next morning and I felt like my body was on fire! My eyes winced at the sun shining in the windows however; it was the sound of moaning that got my attention. My sexy ass girlfriend was giving me head.

"Fuck!" I shouted throwing my head back at I felt her tongue on my dick. Her wet mouth was wrapped around my cock but it was her tongue swiping my dick that got me.

"Christian! You taste so good!" moaned out Anastasia.

"Shit! Ana-" I said, as my body started convulsing. I felt the tingle in my toes all the way to my balls. I felt her teeth scrape my shaft and right there I was a goner! My whole body was in spasm, as my back arched off the bed as I came inside of her mouth feeling the tightness of her throat.

"Ohhhhh, fuck!" I shouted out as she finished me off.

Anastasia crawled on all fours as she came back to my lips, kissing me soundly as I tasted myself on her lips. I flipped her over in my childhood bed making her squeal with delight.

"Christian!" she giggled at me as I swept my tongue inside her mouth.

"Thank you for that great wake up call," I said to her, my voice still groggy.

"Hmmm...I love the sound of your voice in the morning. Very sexy," she purred looking back at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"It's time I pay you back," I said seductively.

Knock! Knock! "Time to get up sleepy heads! Enough sexing in there!" Elliot shouted and chuckled through my childhood bedroom door.

"Get lost, bro!" I shouted back still looking back at Anastasia. "I guess you will have to raincheck, baby. You go ahead and shower and get ready." I told her slipping out of bed putting my jeans on foregoing my underwear.

"Do we have plans today?" Ana asked me curiously.

"Yeah. We are going out with Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan to eat brunch."

"Oh. I thought we were going to stay here at the house," replied Ana.

"Well, babe, we don't have to stay here the whole time. Besides it would be good for you getting more acquainted with Mia and Kate. Since you will be seeing more of them." I said, winking at her. "Now go get ready. I'll shower after you."

Ana got out of bed totally naked looking at me seductively with her eyes. "Won't you join me?"

Oh boy was I ever tempted! "Honey, if I joined you, we'd never get ready. Now go, wench!" I said, slapping Ana on her bare ass as she yelped.

After she got ready I hopped into for a quick shower foregoing shaving. I had a little stubble going on. Ana was dressed in a pretty pink dress while I wore grey sweater that opened up to my chest. We met the group downstairs holding hands.

"Well, it's about time, Romeo," Elliot said, chuckling at us as we were late to arrive.

"Shut the fuck up, EL! What can I say? I woke up to to my girl giving me head this morning!" I smirked back.

"Christian!" Anastasia gasped out as she hit me playfully in the chest. "That stuff is private!" and right on cue she blushed.

"Seriously, Christian," Mia said agreeing with Ana. "Have you no shame?"

I replied, "Hey, I woke up with the biggest smile on my face. I'm not complaining. So, where are we heading to?" I asked the group.

Kate replied saying, "We thought about going to Victrola Coffee Roasters. They have good food there."

"Sure, sounds great! We will meet you there," I said, tugging onto Ana's hands as we walked out the front door.

We walked to my car, before opening the door for Ana I pinned her against it with my body. She looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. I held her face in the palm of my hands. I swear Ana didn't know she was so beautiful.

"Ana…" I whispered.

"Yes, Christian?" she asked, looking back at me with such love in her eyes.

I couldn't hold back my feelings for her any longer. "Anastasia, I want you know know...that I'm in love with you. I'm completely, madly, in love with you."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. She whispered back, "I love you too, Christian."

I leaned in slowly taking her lips in a very slow sensual kiss. The minute our lips met, the outside world had vanished. It was just me and her. That was until everyone else joined us outside.

"Wahoo! Go, Christian!" EL shouted.

I broke the kiss, groaning that he ruined our romantic moment. "Get in, before he says more," I said, opening the door for Ana. She nodded getting in the car. I walked around getting into the driver's seat, revving the engine and taking off spinning the tires. Showing off to my bros who were behind us in EL's car.

Within twenty minutes we arrived at the cafe. We asked to be seated outside since it was a pretty day. The hostess gave us all menus and said our waiter would be with us shortly. Our waiter arrived, taking our orders.

"And what would you like?" he asked Anastasia, putting emphasis on the you part.

"Get me the number two but I want some orange juice too, please," Ana asked softly.

The waiter eye fucked her right in front of me. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked, giving her a wink.

What the fuck? Was I invisible to this jerk off? I was sitting right next to my girl.

"If you are done eye fucking my girlfriend, we'd like to eat sometime today," I growled out, my eyes glaring back at him, though Elliot and Ethan began chuckling at me. I didn't see what the fuck was so funny. I mean this waiter was outright flirting with my woman!

"Christian," Ana said back. "He was just being polite."

"Really? Being polite?" I asked, Ana looking at her while he stood right there. "Eye fucking you right in front of me." I looked back at the waiter. "She's taken, asshole." The waiter walked off in a huff.

Elliot and Ethan began to laugh out loud at my behavior. Who the fuck cares!

"What the fuck are you two laughing at? If he'd done that with your girls, I assure both of you be whistling a different tune."

"Calm down, Christian," Ana replied in a soothing voice looking back at me. "I didn't say anything when I saw Leila kissing you on the cheek after your meeting last week although I would have liked to go all cavewoman on you." Ana winked back at me.

"Fine. Fair point made. But I won't apologize to the waiter. Man, I can't take you anywhere without the wolves descending, can I?" I asked seductively kissing her hand.

So we all relaxed in our group. The girls began to talk about clothes and shit, while we guys talked about sports and cars. We got our meals and began to eat. Before long we were full, I got the check, however the guys protested. I told them they could get the next one. The girls went to the restroom as I walked over to the waiter who had flirted with my girl. I looked at his name tag and saw his name was Jordan.

"May, I speak to you for a moment, Jordan?"

He nodded as he walked closer to me.

"I'm giving you a tip even though you flirted with my girl. Next time I won't be so forgiving. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry for my rudeness. It won't happen again." Jordan said to me.

"See that it doesn't." I spoke out and walked away.

The girls were back as we all decided to take a scenic stroll through the shops in the neighborhood. I had my arm over Ana's shoulder as we walked through the neighborhood with my siblings. It was just nice being with my girl, as we stopped and looked inside the shops being a couple. A nice leisure walk was what we needed. Anastasia went inside one of the shops. Mia pulled my arm and pulled me aside out of earshot.

"Christian, I got some news from security about Jose," Mia said, looking at me.

"And? What's going on?"

"I think you were right about Jose. He's up to no good. I just checked his server from his emails, and Friday after the meeting, he sent some very valuable information to Jack."

"Are you sure?" I asked Mia.

"Yeah. Look," she said pointing to her phone.

I pulled my sunglasses off and looking at the emails.

 _To: Jack Hyde_

 _From: Jose Rodriguez_

 _Subject: On to us_

 _Hey Jack, I'm not sure how long we can do this. I have a feeling that Christian is on to us about my working for you undercover. Since this is a company email, I probably should start emailing you from my phone._

 _From: Jack Hyde_

 _To: Jose Rodriguez_

 _Subject: Reply: We have them right where we need them..._

 _Hang in there, we're almost there. Just need a little more time. I will get those Grey's back for everything they have done to my family._

 _To: Jack Hyde_

 _From: Jose Rodriguez_

 _Subject: Let's get those assholes!_

 _I'm so ready to get them all especially, Christian. He stole my girl. He needs to suffer for what he has done to me. Just hurry up, I don't know how much more I can take. Oh and thanks for smoothing things over with your daughter, however; I think that Christian knows about my affair with her. I'm concerned he will tell Ana. If he does she will never speak to me again. Especially after everything I done to her. I don't want her to find out what I've been up to._

"Shit! I knew Jose was up to no good. This is awesome, Mia. I think we can go to dad with this now," I said to my sister.

"What's going on over here with you two? What are you going to show your dad that Jose did that wasn't good?" Ana asked looking at us.

Fuck! She caught me and Mia...Should I show her this? I looked at Mia wondering what we should do.

"I think it's time, Christian. Go ahead and tell Ana what's going on," Mia said looking at us both.

"Mia, what do you mean it's time? What are you two up to?" Ana questioned.

"Anastasia, Christian, will explain everything. Just keep an open mind. If you have any questions you can call me on this number," Mia handed Ana a card that said Special Agent.

Ana gasped looking at it and as she looked between Mia and myself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ana asked shouting at us.

Mia looked back at me as I nodded my head to her. She reached into her purse and got out her wallet. She opened it up and showing Ana her badge.

"Oh my god! You're an FBI agent?" Ana asked Mia.

"Yes. Special agent in fact. I have been working on this case since Jose started working at Grey Enterprises. I will tell you everything, but, you need to listen to Christian first. Please...Ana...don't be upset. We will explain everything to you soon. Just trust, Christian."

Ana nodded back to my sister speechless. I turned to my sister thanking her.

"Thanks, Mia. If we need you anymore, I will call you."

"Good luck," Mia said as she left Ana and myself.

Ana was looking at me curiously. I wasn't sure how to read her at this point.

"Do you remember when I told you I was having Jose investigated?" I asked Ana.

"Yeah, I remember. What's going on, Christian?"

"Come, we need to go back to my parents home. I don't want to do this here out in the open."

"Okay, you are scaring me, Christian. This has something to with Jose, doesn't it?"

"It has everything to do with him. You aren't going to like what I'm about to tell you. Let's just get back to the house and we can talk."

 **A/N: So there you have it. Mia is an FBI agent. Are you surprised? So you've seen a little bit of what Jose is up to. Question is how will Ana react to all of this. More to come! Pictures are in my Karen Cullen Grey group.**


	17. Chapter 17: Double Agents?

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 17: Double Agents?**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Once Ana and I got back to my parents home it was empty. I took her to my dad's office and closed the door. Anastasia was looking at me as I paced the floor. I was contemplating how much I should tell her.

"Christian, come on. Please tell me. The suspense is killing me," Ana pleaded, breaking into my thoughts.

I sat down next to her on dad's couch, grabbing her hand in mine as my eyes met hers. I took a deep breath.

"Anastasia, as you know my sister, Mia is a special agent. She had been working on this case for a long time. After Jose started working with us he began emailing Jack Hyde. He was sharing information with him about our company," I started saying.

Ana sat there listening. "Go on, I'm listening."

"At first we didn't think anything of it as the year before dad had assigned him to get Jack sign with us, but the deal fell through. I however; began to work with Leila on helping her dad's business. He owns SIP and it isn't doing so good financially speaking."

"Okay...so what are you saying, Christian?" Ana asked.

"I'm getting to that...Once the deal fell through for Jose, he got restless and decided to have a meeting with Jack without our consent."

Ana looked back at me, I had no idea how she was going to react. She got up from the couch and started pacing back and forth.

"Are you telling me that Jose is doing insider trading with Jack?" she asked me.

"Ana...there is more to do than just that but yes. That's in fact exactly what he is doing."

"Oh my god! I can't believe this! This can't be happening...Christian you're wrong about this."

"Sweetie, I assure you I'm not wrong. I know this is very upsetting…"

"Christian, upset doesn't even cover it!" She shouted. "You're sitting there telling me that my ex-boyfriend is sharing personal information with Jack about the family business. You are basically calling him a crook!"

"Ana- it's not that simple! You don't know who we are dealing with here," I said trying to remain calm.

"No! You don't know Jose as well as I do. I know that you two haven't always been friends but to say that he's a crook, that's absurd!" Ana shouted.

"We have proof! Ana your ex has been lying to you for months. In fact he cheated on you!"

Ana's eyes went wide as saucers. "No, Christian, you have this backwards, we're the ones who cheated, I cheated on him to be with you."

I got up and walked up to Ana. "Actually, Anastasia, he cheated on you with Leila."

Anastasia stepped back from me abruptly. "What?" she shouted.

"You heard me. He cheated on you with my ex, Leila. I saw them together. As of matter of fact one day I came home and saw Leila screwing him on my bed. That's why she and I broke up."

"I don't believe this! You're such a damn liar! How could I have ever trusted you?" Ana shouted back at the top of her lungs. I saw her wheels turning, it was like she was putting together something. "Wait…" Ana said as she looked back at me. Her eyes began to water as she stood in front of me. "You knew about this...the whole time. In fact that's why you pursued me. You wanted to get back at Jose for sleeping with Leila. It all is making sense now. You knew he was sleeping with her, so in order to get even with him you went after me…"

I stepped forward to comfort Ana but she backed away from me.

"Ana- you have got to believe me...my feelings for you are deeper than that. I'll admit that it started out that way but the more I got to know you the more I fell for you. I love you, Anastasia."

"No. Christian, this isn't about love. You saw an opportunity and took it. You knew my boyfriend was sleeping with your ex so you decided to get even by getting with me. And now you are trying to say the he's a criminal. All this time you knew the truth and you kept it from me." Ana's voice quivered and saw the tears running down her cheeks. I wanted to wipe those tears away. I reached out to touch her but she was having none of that.

"Don't touch me! Don't you ever touch me again! You and me is not about love. It's about revenge. You seduced me to get even with Jose!"

"Ana- that's not true. I do love you. I wouldn't of have introduced you to my mother if I didn't. Do you really think I would have introduced you to my family if I weren't serious about you? Look...I know that we didn't start out on the best of terms so to speak. But, my feelings for you are helluva lot stronger than my feelings for Leila ever could be, and that's the truth." I said, to Anastasia who stood before me.

I saw her wheels spinning more, there were fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. I reached out slowly to her, using my thumb and wiped the tears away.

"Anastasia- I swear to you, I would never use you like that. Ever. I love you so much that it kills me to have you look at me in that way. I'm sorry, I didn't reveal all of this sooner, however; I needed more time to get the evidence. My sister has emails he sent to Jack, that's what she and I were looking at earlier today."

She sniffed looking back at me her eyes softening.

"Christian...are you really telling me the truth? You aren't holding anything else back are you? I know everything, right?"

"Oh, Ana, I swear to you, baby, you now know what I know. I never meant to keep you from this-honest. I just didn't want to say anything until I had more information. Surely you could understand that." I replied solemnly.

"How long have you know about Jose and Leila?" she asked looking at me. "Did you know this at the party?"

My hands fell from her face down to my sides. I couldn't lie to her.

"Yes, I knew at the party, Anastasia. This whole thing is a bit complicated."

"Christian, how did you find out about them? Did she tell you?" Ana asked me.

I sighed, knowing I needed to tell her how I found them.

"Have a seat with me," I directed as she sat back down. "I came home from work one day and heard some noises coming from the bedroom. I went to see what it was and saw her on top of Jose riding him. I was in complete shock at first."

"Does Jose know that you saw them together?"

"No. At least he didn't at first. I walked away from the scene trying to figure it all out in my head. I went for a walk and by the time I got back he was gone. Leila acted like normal until I confronted her on it. But after a while she came running back to me wanting to reconcile after finding out that Jose…" my voice trailed off.

"After Jose what, Christian?"

"Ana...you and Leila weren't the only ones he cheated with. Leila found out he had more women on the side than just you two."

"What?!" Ana yelled out. Her anger wasn't directed towards me thank goodness. It was now at Jose. "You mean to tell me that he was bedding other women besides Leila and myself?"

I nodded to her.

"That lying -no -good- for nothing philanderer! How could he do this to me? I felt bad for cheating on him with you and he was the one…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Now, do you see why I was against you being alone with him?"

"You said he didn't know about you knew at first, what does that mean? Also why did we see them together at the baseball game if she wasn't seeing him anymore?"

I shook my head to her. "I honestly don't know why they were together at the game, that surprised me too. I pulled her aside asking what was going on between her and him and she at first accused me of being jealous. I assured her that I wasn't jealous of the two of them. Leila told me that they talked and decided to be just friends. As far as him not knowing at first; I leaned into his ear telling him that I knew at the game before they left."

"So basically you hinted to Jose you knew about his shenanigans?"

"Yes, I did." I said looking back at her.

"Personally, I think you were being very cocky by telling him that you knew, weren't you?" Anastasia asked in a rather amused tone.

Hmmm interesting choice of words and tone that Ana used. I closed the gap between us and the air was crackling again.

"Maybe…" I replied in a husky voice.

"Don't lie, Christian. You were being cocky towards Jose, weren't you?" she asked in a flirting tone.

"Could you blame me? I wanted to shove it in his face that he lost you to me...he didn't like it at all. And there was that time after the meeting…" I said holding Anastasia, by encircling her waist.

"You mean the time when you asked me to go look over some papers from your dad?"

"Yep. I pretty much laid it on the line that you would never accompany him on his birthday ever again. You are mine, baby, and I didn't mind letting him know that either," I replied cheekily to her.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, Christian. You've never lied to me, but please for now on don't keep things from me."

"Okay, you have my word. So, is everything okay between us, Anastasia?" I asked, still holding her close.

"Yes. But I do still need to see this proof you have against Jose."

"I know...I still need to show it to my dad. I love you, Anastasia," I said leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you too, Christian."

Our lips met in a soft kiss. I slipped my tongue out tasting her bottom lip as she opened up to me more, both of us moaning. Good lord this woman would be the death of me. I backed her up against my dad's desk, leaning her downward onto it me following her.

"Christian!" she gasped out, as I licked her earlobes.

"Yes, baby?" I asked breathlessly.

"We're on your dad's desk...doing this…"

"Huh huh…" I replied not paying much attention as I trailed my wet kisses to her neck.

"We could get caught…"

"It wouldn't be the first time, Anastasia!" I replied hiking up her skirt feeling the wetness build in her panties. "Jesus Christ, you are so wet for me, baby!" I said huskily feeling her wet pussy.

"Fuck me, Christian!" Anastasia relied huskily.

Before anything else could happen, the door to dad's office opened as we heard a voice.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Dad said as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Ana and I looked at each other for a moment and then broke out in laughter. We couldn't hold it in as I rolled off her and began to get our wits about us. We straightened ourselves. Our laughter died down as Anastasia blushed.

"Oh my god, your poor dad must think we are sex maniacs!"

"Well, we are," I replied cheekily.

"Christian!" she bellowed as I laughed.

"I'm sorry babe, I couldn't help myself. I guess we best get out of here and perhaps somewhere more private?" I asked her as we both left dads office.

"Christian, I think the mood was ruined when your dad walked in on us. Lets just go see what they are up to," Ana suggested instead.

We walked in the hallway, down the stairs to the kitchen where mom and dad were. His face was red with embarrassment as she told mom what he saw.

"I seen parts of Anastasia that I didn't want to see. Why on earth do you think they were in there in the first place?" he asked mom.

"I have no idea, Carrick. Maybe ask our son."

Ana and I walked in as she hid behind me sort of embarrassed. Dad looked our way as we entered the kitchen.

"Hey, mom and dad." They both looked at me funny. Mom's eyes were wide as she stared in our direction.

"Hello, son...are you two hungry? I'm making us dinner." Mom stated looking away from us.

"Sure," I replied to mom then looking at dad as I said, "I'm sorry about earlier dad, we were just in the moment."

Dad looked at us both. "It's okay, just next time lock the door, Christian. Hey, Ana," he said greeting her with a smile. Ana smiled back.

Mom made us dinner and I had a talk with dad about everything. I revealed everything that I knew about Jose.

"Wow, Christian, I had no idea he was up to no good. How did you find all of this out?" he asked.

"Let's just say I have my sources. If this person wants to reveal who they are then so be it. "

"So you have proof to back up this claim," dad stated to me.

"Yes, dad. There will be enough to send him and Jack to prison."

Dad sighed. "I just hate that we're going to have to do that. Ana-how do you feel about all of this? I know you and Jose are close."

Ana looked back at my dad. She said in a firm calm voice, "I hate that Jose did this, Carrick. But, it seemed I really didn't know my ex-boyfriend at all. Especially if he could do something like this. So, what ever you have to do in order to protect the company, I will stand behind you one hundred percent. I consider you all family. And where I come from we don't do this kind of stuff to people we care about."

Dad looked back at me. "Okay. We we get back to the office I'd like to have a special meeting with Jose and get to the bottom of this. I want to see if he will admit to any wrongdoing."

I looked at dad. "Even if he doesn't dad, we still have the evidence to put him and Jack in jail."

"I know that, Christian. But this is a very delicate matter. You're talking espionage here. That isn't something to take lightly. We just have to do this the correct way. Understand?"

"Are you saying if he confesses to any of this, you will let him go?" I asked curiously, not liking this at all.

"Son...I understand how you feel...but you are way too involved with this. We have to do this carefully."

"But dad-I don't like this at all. He needs to suffer the consequences for his actions."

"I agree. But...Christian, you do realize that some of what you have done is sort of entrapment. He could get out of this by claiming you wanted revenge on him and that could blow this whole thing. Espionage is a very serious crime; but it needs to be handled in a delicate manner. You cannot be involved with this."

Ugh! I hated this. But dad was right, I hated to admit what he was saying. So from here on out, it has to be dad dealing with him.

"Okay, I understand. But...please let me at least be in the room when you do this."

Ana chimed in too. "Me too. I want to be there as well."

I looked at Anastasia quickly. "No, Ana, I don't want you in there. He could easily use you as a scapegoat."

"But, Christian…"

"Not, buts, Ana. I don't want you in there." I repeated, looking back at her.

She didn't look happy with my decision.

"I agree with Christian, Ana. I don't think you should be in the room when all this goes down," dad said to her.

Ana sagged in her chair sulking. "Ana please-" I begged her. "Let me and my dad handle this."

She looked at both of us angrily. "I think I have every right to be in that meeting, Carrick. I have known Jose for a very long time. He cheated on me numerous times and made me feel responsible for my ending our relationship. He made me look like a fool and I won't stand for it."

Dad and I looked at each other and back at Anastasia. She did have a point as much as I hated to admit it.

"Okay. You can be in the meeting. But please refrain from saying anything, Ana, at least until he admits to the stuff he done. Christian, do you agree with this?" dad asked me.

"Fine. You will sit next to me Ana. No arguments," I replied firmly.

"Now then, where is this proof you have, Christian?" dad asked.

"I have it, dad," Mia said, from the other side of the room.

"Mia?" Dad questioned.

"Yes, dad," Mia said to Carrick even though he wasn't her real dad, she felt like he was. "I'm a Secret Agent for the FBI." Mia replied sitting down at the table with us.

Dad's jaw dropped. He was in shock. Yes, even dad didn't know that Mia was a Fed. It has been a secret for sometime now.

"Surprised, dad?" Mia asked, looking back at him.

"Honestly, dad, you had no idea?" she asked looking at him.

"Well...to be honest I had a hunch, but you rather surprised me, sweetheart. When did this happen?" he asked.

"I always had a fascination with cops, CSI shows and all that stuff. I went to school at night and got a degree in it. Plus, I have someone rather close to me who also is a fed. We joined forces so to speak."

I looked at my sister. "Who do you know who has connections to the Feds?" I asked her.

"Your friend," Mia said bubbly.

I thought about it for a moment. The only person I could think of was Ethan. There's no way he could be a FED, could he? I questioned to myself.

"Wait! You're not talking about Ethan are you?" I asked also shocked by the new information.

Just then we heard Ethan's voice. "Hey guys, I guess Mia told you our secret. You all know me as Ethan Morgan, sales and communications at Grey Enterprises. I'm actually, Ethan Morgan, Special Agent, FBI. Mia and I are the only husband and wife team in our district." Ethan said, proudly.

Oh my god! How did we not know this! This was the best family secret kept in years.

 **A/N: So what do you think? Tell me. Also I don't know much about being an FBI. But from what I researched it's an interesting job. Just to let you all know...that I don't have anymore chapters pre-written. So bare with me on getting updates. But since NSE is already written...I will only concentrate on this one. Now I do have one another story floating, I have posted it on FFN yet, The Interview. Im sort of having writers block for it atm. But once I figure out where I'm going with it, I will post it on FFN as well. Picture are available in my Karen Cullen Grey soon.**


	18. Chapter 18: Bad Blood?

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 18: Bad blood?**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

It was Monday and we were back at the office, although it was very tense. Anastasia said she had a run in with Jose in the breakroom. She told me she had to excuse herself before she went off on him.

It was nearing 11 am and my dad finally called Ana and I to the conference room. Once we entered, we saw Jose, Mia and Ethan there as well. My dad hadn't come in yet; I watched as Jose followed Anastasia with his eyes. It took everything in me not to say something to him. My dad walked into the room and sat down.

"Thank you all for coming to this important meeting, I appreciate all of you for taking time out of your busy schedules."

Jose spoke up, "Carrick, I noticed not all salespeople are in here for the meeting. Shouldn't we wait for them as well?"

"Actually, Jose, everyone is accounted for in this meeting. Something has been brought to my attention. Our company server looks to have been compromised. There were emails being sent to Jack Hyde at SIP and I'd like to know what is going on," dad said as he directed his look to Jose.

I saw Jose swallow hard as he looked at me. He looked back at my dad and replied, "Sir, I'm not sure why you are asking me, especially since your son has been working with Jack on a business deal for a month now. Maybe you should be asking him."

"Why you little-" I shouted from me chair, only Anastasia, got my attention.

"Christian! Let your dad handle this," Ana whispered quietly.

Dad, looked back at Jose, and spoke calmly, "Jose, there were some emails that came directly from you to Jack Hyde and that were recent. Now I'm giving you the opportunity to speak up."

Jose's hands were shaking, he even tried to take a drink of water from his glass that was sitting in front of him.

"Carrick, I'm not sure I'm following you."

Mia and Ethan looked at dad as he saw them nod. They wanted him to keep going.

"I think you do, Jose. Now is your chance to come clean. We are giving you this chance to tell me-us the truth," dad said, looking back at Jose.

Jose stared back at me and Anastasia. He knew he was busted; however; he wasn't admitting to anything.

"I'd like to see a lawyer please," Jose spoke, quietly.

"If you want to see a lawyer then obviously you know you've done something wrong," dad said to Jose. "But, if that is what you wish then so be it. I was trying to do this a nice way." Dad replied.

Jose sighed and took a deep breath. "Fine. What is it that you need to know?"

Mia and Ethan gave my dad the file, Jose looked at them curiously, as dad opened the file. He took one of Jose's emails out that he sent to Jack and showed it to him.

"Jose, I want to know why you are emailing Jack Hyde when he's supposed to be corresponding with my son, Christian on our business deal. This email suggests other wise," dad said to him.

Jose looked at it carefully. His face turned white as a sheet as if he'd seen a ghost. Anastasia and I just sat there watching Jose as he squirmed in his chair.

"It's not what it looks like," Jose began to explain.

"I'm listening," dad said.

I huffed. "Humpf! This has got to be good," I muttered.

Jose lost his cool and retorted back at me. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means," I growled angrily, looking back at him.

"You have, Anastasia, what more do you want from me?" Jose asked, standing from his chair.

"Yes, I do have Anastasia! I got her away from a a cheating philander like you! You never deserved and never will either!"

"Gentlemen, please!" Dad said getting our attention. "This will never get us anywhere. Now sit both of you," dad said to us.

I hadn't realized that Jose and I were standing near each other as our chests were puffed out. We both sat in our chairs bit glared back at each other.

"Jose, let me cut to the chase. Mia and Ethan are Feds. Special Agents of the FBI," dad said as Jose's eyes popped open. That got his attention. "They have been investigating you now for sometime. It has come to my attention that you have been secretly working for Jack Hyde behind our backs for months now. Why on earth would you do this to us when we gave you a high paying job? We practically welcomed you to our family business. What did we do that was so awful to you that you'd betray us like that?"

Jose hung his head low. His body language told me everything. He felt defeated.

"You did nothing to me sir...I..I...Don't know why I did it. I wanted to really impress you last year and when I didn't get the account, I felt lost. Then Christian comes along and is able to snag it."

"But that doesn't explain, why, Jose."

"I don't know what to say…" Jose replied back.

Ana this time popped up and said, "Jose, how could you do this to the Greys? You even cheated on me with lots of women. You used me!"

"Ana- it's not how it seems…" Jose tried to explain to her.

"Oh really? You have been acting very different for a long time. You made me look like a fool all this time! Why? I don't understand any of this," Ana explained to Jose.

"Ana- there are things you just don't understand about the Grey's and the Hyde's for that matter. Ask them, they will tell you." Jose insisted. I was puzzled by his statement as I had no idea what he was talking about.

"Exactly what did we do that was so bad, Jose?" I questioned him myself.

"You took Jack's grandfather company away from him that's what! Jack, told me all about the history between your families."

I looked at dad as he was stunned as well.

"Dad, do you know anything about this?" I asked.

"Son, this kind of thing needs to be talked about in private," dad said back to me.

Was what Jose saying true. Did my grandfather steal the company from the Hyde's? Did our grandfather's have a history with each other? Was their bad blood between our families?

"But...dad...I knew grandfather; he wasn't that kind of man. Was he?" I asked bewildered.

Dad just stared back at me. "Son, there are facts you don't know about," he said back to me then looking at Jose he continued, "Jose, if you had a problem with us on how we do business then you should have came to us directly. I'm not sure what Jack told you but I assure you, it's not as bad as he made it seem. My dad and Jack's grandfather had a very complicated relationship. So it made for bad business. Instead of my dad staying in business with Jack he simply took his half and went his own way. If Jack, had a problem with us he should of came directly to us instead of this deceitful way. I can't speak for what happened between the two men as they aren't here to defend themselves, but what you did, it wasn't very smart. However; if you are willing to work with us, I'm sure we can work something out," dad said to Jose.

Jose sighed deeply as he nodded back to dad. I however; wasn't happy where this was going. I stood from my chair and walked closer to dad.

"Dad, tell me you will not allow Jose to get away with this. After everything he's done to our company, sleeping with my ex, and cheating on Ana. Please tell me you plan to persecute him." I said, pleading with him.

Dad turned his body towards me. "Christian, I told you this is not all black and white. As long as Jose is willing to cooperate I don't see any reason to charge him at this point."

"But...dad.." I argued.

"Christian," dad said sternly. "We can speak more about it privately in my office."

I looked back at Jose who was relaxed in his chair. He knew he was getting away with this. My blood was boiling at this point, my fists clenched next to me.

"Jose," dad said to him, "You and I need to speak to each other private too. I need you to go to my office now."

"Certainly sir, " Jose said getting up and walking passed me with a smug smile on his face.

This can't be happening! Dad, can't be allowing him to get away with this!

"Dad, I know you can't possibly allow Jose to walk out of here without any repercussions."

Dad looked me straight in the eyes. "This is not a cut and dry case, Christian. I'm sure your sister can tell you that. As long as Jose works with us, we won't have him arrested. Now you and Ana said you'd support any decision I'd make. I expected you to be more supportive."

"How can you expect me to side with Jose after everything he's done to me and Ana?" I growled out angrily.

"Because, you're making this more personal that it needs to be. As far as Jose's sexual relationships that doesn't interfere with business, its personal, plain and simple. I hate what he did to Ana- don't get me wrong, but the business side is completely different. You can't have him arrested simply because you detest him, Christian," dad said back to me.

"So what you are saying is that as long as he works with you and the feds about this Jack Hyde mess you don't plan to prosecute him. Is that what you're telling me?" I asked him.

Dad looked me in the eyes. "Christian, I think you already know the answer to that question. I'm sorry about what he did to you two personally, however; he's not a bad guy. He just made lousy choices. I will give him that chance to fix it."

I looked back at my dad bewildered. I couldn't believe that he was willing to side with Jose.

"Fine. If you aren't going to prosecute him, then I will not be apart of this team!" I shouted.

"Christian!" Ana yelled to me.

I turned to my girlfriend, "Ana- I cannot stay here and allow Jose to get away with what he's done. I just can't. So if dad is going to work with him, then count me out! I'm done!" I shouted back stomping out of the room slamming the door closed behind me.

I needed to get out of here and get some air. I was happy earlier as I thought Jose was finally going to be out of our lives and going to prison. But I saw otherwise. I heard my name being called. I turned to see it was Ana as she ran up to me.

"Christian, please stay and work this out with your dad. Look, I know what Jose did was wrong, but-"

"No, Ana, no buts. I can't handle this right now. I need some time to think."

"Let me come with you, Christian," Ana suggested.

"No. I need to do this by myself. I will be fine, baby. I just need to get away and sort this out in my head. I will see you back at my place later," I said giving her a chaste kiss.

I entered the elevator, pressing the button, looking back at Anastasia as the doors closed.

"Christian…" she said, looking back at me with tears in her eyes.

"Anastasia…" I said, looking back at her, as the doors closed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

When I woke up this morning, I thought it would go differently than it did. I knew that my dad liked Jose, but, I didn't know he was still going to side with him after everything. I felt betrayed by my own dad.

Once the elevator re-opened again, I stepped out. I walked out of the building and into my SUV as Taylor opened the door for me.

"Where to, sir?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here…" I replied with a sigh.

My phone went off in a text. I opened to see who it was.

 _From: Jose_

 _To: Christian_

 _Subject: I'm sorry…_

 _Hello, Christian. I just had a very good talk with your dad. I'm honestly stunned that he isn't prosecuting for all that I've done. I know you and I have had our differences- but I do hope we could maybe become friends. Afterall, we have Ana to think about. Please accept this as my apology. Talk soon._

I didn't know what to think. I reread his text ten times- he does seem sincere in his apology. But I could never become friends with him. It just will not happen. I sighed again as I slumped back in the back seat. I received another text this time it was from Ana.

 _To: Christian_

 _From: Anastasia_

 _Subject: The love of my life_

 _Christian, I'm very sorry the way things turned out between you and your dad. I hate that you two are fighting. I talked to Jose and he totally apologized for everything. He wants to make amends to us-both of us. I love you, Christian. I just want…I just want you to be happy. See you later tonight._

 _XoXo_

I would make certain one damn thing- I'll never lose my girl to Jose. Ever.

 _To: Anastasia_

 _From: Christian_

 _I love you too, baby. I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I just needed to clear my head. Never doubt my love for you. Look forward to seeing you tonight! *wiggling eyebrows* Love, Christian Grey_

Once I arrived home, I called my dad. I told him I was sorry I ran out on him in the office. He told me he understood, that if it would have been him in that situation, he'd probably done the same thing. But in the end he told me that things were different back when my grandfather was alive.

Apparently Jack's grandfather who they called Big Jack, got into some very difficult financial issues that included gambling and women. My grandfather, Theodore, was getting tired of Big Jack, wasting his part of the money from the business on his expenditures. So my grandfather took it upon himself to leave and start his own business, leaving bad blood between them.

The two men fought for years; it wasn't until Big Jack died, leaving his grandson, the business which was in financial trouble. That was one of the main reasons for me working with Jack Hyde; however, he was trying to be greedy, and take our money that we worked hard for. My dad had explained that to Jose who felt ridiculous after he found that out. So he agreed to work with us and the Feds to bring Jack down once and for all.

I ordered some take-out and waited for Ana to come by my place. I greeted her at the elevator giving her a kiss.

"I missed you, baby. Thanks for coming over."

"You're welcome. I heard you and your dad straightened things out," she said as we entered my kitchen.

"Yeah, I called him. He explained everything to me. I'm sorry about earlier- I just needed to clear my head."

We plated our food and sat at the table to eat as we made conversation.

"So...um...Christian, why haven't you text Jose back?"

I dropped my fork looking back at Ana. "Maybe because there isn't anything to text back, Anastasia."

"He's trying Christian...why can't you?"

"Look, Ana, if you are looking for me to be "friends" with him, it's just not going to happen. I still don't trust him."

"So you are going to be stubborn and dig your heals?" she asked in between bites.

"Lets just say...I'm not going to be as forgiving as you and my dad are. He needs to earn it and texting me sorry-just won't cut it. Now can we please drop the subject?" I asked.

"Fine. We will table it for now." Ana replied. Speaking of tables, I've longed for a certain fantasy of mine to come true.

"Speaking of tables…" I said, reaching out for her and bending her over the table with her back to me.

"Christian! What's gotten into you?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh baby, it's actually what will be in you!" I breathed into her ear as I plummeted myself inside of her making her gasp. "Hold on tight, baby!"

 **A/N: Sorry to leave it there you guys. But I will make up for it in the next chapter. I know you all are used to getting updates every other day. That's because I already had chapters written to this point. I know where I want this one to go, but with my daughter still on summer break, kids coming over to play, it's been hard to sit and write. So I will get an update as soon as I can. Please be patient with me. There are pictures in my Karen Cullen Grey group under my Tell Me album. Also... please don't hate me about Ana wanting Christian to be friends with Jose...that will be explained later. I won't disapoint you. Later's Baby!**


	19. Chapter 19: Unsolved Death

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 19: Unsolved Death (Don't let the title fool you! There is a reason for it.)**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine. Thank you to Robsessed for pre-reading this chapter for me, I appreciate your thoughts and opinions.**

I was sitting in my office working on some things. Though I couldn't get the image of last night out of my head. Anastasia all bent over my table while I fucked her. Oh that sight was so damn delicious! The way she moaned out to me on every thrust I gave her, hitting that spot that made her go crazy.

"Christian! Oh yes! Right there. Don't stop," she breathed out.

"You like that, baby?" I breathed in her ear. "Feel me hit that spot, Anastasia!"

I felt her pussy clench my dick as we both came hard. After a day of stress we both needed that release. We continued in the bedroom after that.

"Christian? May, I have a word with you?" Jose asked cutting into my thoughts.

"What do you want, Jose? I'm busy," I stated to him as I kept entering data in my laptop.

"Did you get my text that I sent you yesterday?" he asked.

I looked up from my laptop meeting his eyes. "You mean that pathetic excuse of an apology?" I asked.

"Look...I had a good talk with your dad, Christian. He explained to me the circumstances behind Hyde's family. I also talked to Ana- although she didn't completely take my apology- she said she was willing to try. Why can't you and I bury the hatchet?"

"Oh so my girlfriend didn't totally buy your excuses of cheating on her?" I asked condescending.

"Ana- is a strong willed woman, Christian. Surely, you didn't see her just totally forgiving me. I know I have to work at it…"

I stood up from my chair and walked closer to Jose. "Work at it? What is there to work out? You cheated on her not only with my ex- but other women as well, Jose. Besides, you two are over as far as I'm concerned."

"I...I...didn't mean it quite that way, Christian," Jose replied.

I crossed my arms against my chest as I sat on my desk behind me. "What way did you mean by it, exactly? She asked me last night if I got your text, I told her to drop it."

"She did?" Jose asked, surprised.

"Jose, I'm confused. Why would my girlfriend ask me to reply to your text if she didn't quite forgive you herself?"

"Honestly, Christian, I don't have a clue. She was hard on me. Ana yelled and screamed at me for cheating on her they way I did in front of the whole office. I had to chase her down to her office just to get a few words in myself."

"Really?" I asked, looking at him with a slight grin.

"Wait...did you think she had totally forgiven me?" Jose asked.

I stood there looking at him. I had recalled the conversation with Ana about Jose last night...thinking over it as she asked me if I was digging my heals and being stubborn.

"Jose, are you telling me, that Ana didn't buy your apology?"

"Are you kidding me? No way! If I remember her correct words were, ' _Jose, you are damn lucky I'm not digging my heals and being stubborn about this. What you did to me and the Grey's was wrong. You lied and cheated on me multiple times. If you want me to forgive you, I need sometime. I could talk to Christian for you, but that is all I will do. The rest is up to you. I have a feeling you will have a long road ahead of you, my friend.'_ Her words, Christian, not mine. So don't worry, she wasn't as forgiving as you might of thought."

"Well, that's good to know that she didn't totally forgive and forget where you are concerned," I replied to him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ana asked as she knocked and peeked into my office door.

"Hey, baby!" I replied back smiling at her. She walked up to me giving me a kiss.

"Jose, here was reciting the words you said to him."

"Oh?" as she looked back at Jose.

"Christian was under the impression that you totally forgiven me," Jose said as he looked back at her.

"I see. No, I didn't totally forgive him, Christian. I just told him he was damn lucky that I wasn't going to be stubborn and digging my heals on this. I did tell him I'd speak to you on his behalf, but that's all I was doing. The rest was up to him."

"Good. I'm glad we understand each other." I said to both Ana and Jose. "Jose, just know this, I'm keeping my eyes on you. Don't think for one minute that we're friends, because we aren't." I said, to him sternly.

"Okay. I understand. Well, I better get back to work. I have a lot to prove," he said, leaving my office.

I turned to Anastasia. "You really are something. I thought you totally forgiven him about everything. You surprised me, baby."

"Now, Christian...I'm not just not kind of woman to play dead and allow him to get away with it. I let him think he was on some degree...but I myself have a few tricks up my sleeve when it comes to him."

"Oh do tell…" I whispered huskily to her.

"Oh no you don't! I have to have some secrets of my own," she replied husky.

"Oh yeah," I asked, pinning her up against the nearest wall. My hands in her hair, pulling her to me and kissing her passionately.

"Christian, what if someone comes in?" she asked in between kisses.

"Mmmm...I have to say...I really like this side of you, Anastasia," I panted.

"What side would that be, Christian?" Ana asked, while looking at me.

"Oh you know…" I replied back to her giving her another kiss. "The fact that you didn't forgive Jose right away like I thought you did. That was quite a show you put on my dear. I really thought you had forgiven him."

Ana pulled back from me saying, "Christian, he may be a long time friend, but I do have my limits. Knowing that he was with other women makes me sick! Especially since you two were only the ones I've slept with. They say when you have a partner, that you're sleeping with those other people too."

To be honest; I never really thought about it that way. Ana did have a point.

"Well, all I can say is this...we certainly have to keep our eyes on him."

"That we do, Christian."

We were interrupted. Dad peek into my office by opening my door.

"Christian, are you busy?" dad asked.

"No, we're good. What's up?"

"I would like to talk to you in my office, privately," dad suggested.

I looked down at Ana she nodded back to me saying it was okay. "Be there in a minute, dad."

"It's almost lunch time, why don't you call in something and have it delivered. I will be back in a few," I said to Anastasia.

"Okay, no problem." I gave her a quick kiss and headed to dad's office.

Once I was in his office I closed the door as he sat in his chair, looking back at me.

"Thanks for coming in, Christian."

"I'm sorry for walking out on you yesterday. I was just upset."

"Christian, I know why you ran out and I don't blame you in the least. I did tell you over the phone a bit of our families history, especially with the Hyde's. However; what you don't know was this, I had already been briefed with Mia and Ethan on how to approach Jose."

I leaned my head sideways trying to figure out what he was saying. "What do you mean?"

"In other words, Christian, that was more of a set-up than anything else," dad replied.

"A set up? I'm not following…"

"We let Jose know that we we're on to him, because if we hadn't, Christian, this whole thing could blow up in our faces."

"So you wanted him to know that we knew?"

"Exactly. Because then it wouldn't be called entrapment. It has to be legally done. Christian, there was no way in hell I could allow him continue to work for us in our company without him knowing that we were on to him. After what he did to you, Ana, and our company, we can't take that chance."

I was in shock...I didn't realize that all that scene yesterday in the conference was a sting.

"But how are we going to catch him if he knows what we are doing?" I asked, confused.

"Criminals don't have a conscience, Christian. They don't follow by the rules. They make up their rules as they go along. In other words, Jose is only going to be setting himself up."

"Does Ana know about this?"

"Yes. After you left I had a talk with her. I asked her not to say anything to you, until I've had the chance square things off with you."

"That's understandable," I replied.

"In order for this to work, we have to work together as a team. We don't need anymore secrets between us. We've had enough of that for a while. Besides, after you left Ana and Jose had it out in front of everyone. Now everyone knows what Jose did to you and Anastasia."

"Yeah, he told me that part."

"I'm sure he did. He was quite embarrassed on that part. But, we just need to keep our eyes peeled on Jose. We have twenty-four hour surveillance of him. So if he does anything, we will know about it."

"Thank you, dad."

"No need to thank me son. I'm just glad he bought it yesterday. Now we just have to watch him to see what his next move is."

"I still don't feel right about us keeping him on staff," I said to him.

"I know, son. But we really need to keep this as genuine as possible. Let him think we're on his side."

"I get it...well, it's getting lunch time. I need to head back to my office as I have lunch waiting on me."

"I'm sure you do, Christian," dad said, wiggling his eyebrows to me as I smirked back.

Once I got back, Ana was sitting in my office with lunch. I walked over to the table where she was eating.

"I see you have lunch," I said approaching her."

"Yes. I ordered chinese if that's okay."

"Sure, sounds great." I replied, as I started eating. "Dad, went over everything with me about what happened yesterday after I left. He said you really ripped into Jose."

"Yeah, I did. Did you really think I had just forgiven him for what he did to me-us?" she asked, looking back at me.

"Kind of. The way you made it sound asking me to reply to his text and asking if I was going to be stubborn about it."

"Oh, I guess I kind of worded it wrong."

"So?" I asked.

"So?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Exactly what was said between you two?"

"I don't remember exactly, Christian, as it was in the heat of the moment. But after you left, he did come up to me asking me why I was still with you. He stated that if you had a temper, and walking out like that, that you weren't a good guy for me. I turned it around on him saying, ' _At least he didn't cheat on me with multiple women, Jose!'_ He froze looking at me stunned. After that I don't remember exactly what I said, I was just angry. He chased me into my office and that's where I told him that he had a lot of work to do to get the trust back and it wouldn't be easy. I let him know that I would talk to you on his behalf but the rest was up to him to work things out with you."

"I'm just glad my girl isn't a pushover. You are a very strong woman, that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

"I do have a question for you now, Christian."

"What's that?" I asked finishing up my lunch.

"At the baseball game, you pulled Leila aside to talk to her. You weren't jealous of her showing up with Jose were you?"

I was shocked, how could she ask me this when she knows how I feel about her.

"Ana- how could you possibly think I was jealous?"

"Well, you seemed very agitated that she showed up with him, knowing that they slept together even then."

"Baby, that wasn't about jealousy I assure you. I guess I really need to explain to you about how I found out about them," I paused and took a deep breath and continued, "I came home from work one day, it was a little later in the evening. I came home and heard noises coming from our bedroom. I went closer and saw her on top of Jose and they were…"

"You mean to tell me Leila was riding Jose?" Ana gasped out.

"Yes. She was calling out his name. I was very shocked by it and left the apartment. I went for a walk to clear my head. Once I came back, she acted as if nothing happened. I couldn't get the image out of my head so I confronted her on it. When I asked her about her affair with Jose, she claimed it was because I wasn't paying attention to her like I used to. She saw how smitten I was with you in the beginning and she wanted to get back at me for having a crush on you. Anyway, I told her that we couldn't continue living together anymore and she had to move out. It took her a few weeks to get another place. So, I stayed in a hotel. It was the second week when I saw Jose with some woman, she was a redhead. They were having what looked like a romantic dinner in one of the restaurants. Leila though came to me telling me that she wasn't the only woman he was keeping, she figured out what he was."

Ana looked rather surprised, but I kept going.

"Anyway, back to the game, when we saw them, I was shocked as she told me she wanted nothing more to do with Jose. But she said after they talked, they realized they made better friends than lovers. I pointed out to her that if she wanted to hang out with him it was her choice, but I accused her that Jose was using her to make you jealous, though it didn't work. I let her know that she needed to watch her back, and to keep him away from you."

"Oh...I get it now. So when you two came back, Jose didn't know at that time that you saw them two together in your bed."

"That's correct. It wasn't until I leaned in and whispered to him, that I knew what he'd been up to."

"And that's why he left abruptly with Leila."

"Yep. I guess he thought she had told him about their affair, when I knew all along what he was up to."

Ana leaned back in her chair. "Wow."

"Ana- I want you to know that I do love you very much and you never have to worry about me ever cheating on you. I could never do to you what he did. I value our relationship. You mean the world to me, Anastasia."

"I love you too, Christian. Thanks for telling me about what happened between you and Leila. But, how are you two still able to work together after she cheated on you with Jose?"

"Thats a good question. Leila is a good person. She is nothing like her father, Jack. It's amazing on those two have such different personalities. But her mom, Elizabeth was a sweet woman. Leila worshipped her mother…she was upset when she died."

"Oh no!" gasped out Ana. "How?"

"Actually she doesn't know yet. The tests came back inconclusive. That's been a while back now. To be honest, I never really thought more about it until now."

"What do you mean?" Ana asked curiously.

"Well...Jack and Elizabeth were in a very brutal custody battle with each other when she was little. Her mother found out about Jack's many affairs. Now that I think about it...It does seem rather strange on how she passed."

I got up and walked over to my laptop. I started typing in Elizabeth's name.

"Do you think that Jack had anything to do with it?" Ana asked looking over my shoulder.

I looked up at Ana-furrowing my eyebrows to her. "I don't know...it's possible. At the time I thought nothing of it...but it's all making sense to me now, especially since Jack is now trying to get our company."

"Oh dear! If Jack had anything to do with Leila's mother death then…" her voice trailed off, not wanting to say it outloud.

"He could be a murderer." I replied back.

Ana and I looked at the article that came up. I was reading it and both Ana and I gasped looking at each other. This is what it said:

 _Elizabeth Hyde's death was found unknown. They are still investigating it. If anyone has any new information please contact your local authorities._

What if Jack had something to do with Elizabeth, Leila's mother's death. This would break Leila's heart. But I had to know. I made a call to Sawyer asking to get me all the information he could on this matter. If Jack did what I think he did, he could go away for a very long time.

 **A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I know some of you were upset about Ana and the fact that you thought she had forgiven Jose. As you can see, that's not the case. But I do understand why you came to that conclusion. It was how I had written it, on purpose. I told you all I had a plan. There will be a pic posted in my Karen Cullen Grey Album under Tell Me.**

 **Anyhow, now that, that's all settled. What do you think of the ending of this chapter? Could Jack have anything to do with Elizabeth's death? If so, how do you think Leila will feel about it?**

 **Another thing...I have posted on Facebook that my family is going through some rather tough stuff. It's still ongoing, so please pray for my family. I pray that God will make things clearer very soon. As of right now I can only do one chapter per week. It might change once school starts, we will see.**


	20. Chapter 20: Earned It

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 20: Earned it.**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine. Thank you to Robsessed73 who pre read this chapter for me and giving me her thoughts.**

The week went by and there was no more news about Jose. He was actually doing good which was surprising but dad and I still weren't convinced. It was Friday and most of the employees were talking about going out for a drink after work.

Everyone by now knew that Ana and I were together as it wasn't a big secret anymore. I was glad of that since I didn't have to hide my PDA anymore. I kept it pretty formal, with just a few kisses here and there.

"Hey, bro, are you ready to head out with us to get a few drinks?" EL asked me.

"Sure. Ana and I will meet you all there," I said, putting in more data to my laptop.

"Oh. I thought Ana was leaving with Mia," my brother stated.

"She didn't run that by me, last I heard we were going together," I replied looking back at EL.

"No problem, I just didn't know. Okay, well, why don't I get us a table before they get taken," suggested EL.

"Alright, we shouldn't be but thirty more minutes," I said now looking back at my laptop.

I looked at the corner and noticed there was a message from Anastasia, I clicked on it.

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _From: Anastasia Steele_

 _Subject: Hey sexy man…_

 _Mia asked me if I would go with her to the club, she said that Ethan was going to meet us there later. Is that okay?"_

 _To: Anastasia Steele_

 _From: Christian Grey_

 _Subject: My beautiful woman…_

 _That's fine, as long as you take Sawyer with you._

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _From: Anastasia Steele_

 _Subject: Security detail…_

 _We're only going to be a block away from GEH. I will be fine, besides I'll be with Mia, I won't be alone._

 _To: Anastasia Steele_

 _From: Christian Grey_

 _Subject: Don't argue with me._

 _He goes with you and that's final._

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _From: Anastasia Steele_

 _Subject: ARGH!_

 _You're so damn bossy! I get it. Since I'm fucking the boss, you have a say, is that it?_

 _To: Anastasia Steele_

 _From: Christian Grey_

 _Subject: I'm bossy… like I've never heard that before * in my seductive tone.*_

 _Baby, you haven't begun to see me bossy. To be technical, I'm not your boss, my dad is. As far as you fucking "the boss" well I did tell you that I fuck hard. That shouldn't come as a surprise to you. Remember my table earlier this week? I seem to recall having you bent over while I fucked you from behind. Now, you may go with Mia if you like, but you will take Sawyer with you. No exceptions._

 _To: Christian Grey_

 _From: Anastasia Steele_

 _Subject: Technicality my ass!_

 _Fine. See you there._

 _To: Anastasia Steele_

 _From: Christian Grey_

 _Subject: A fine ass it is!_

 _Keep it up, baby. That smart mouth of yours will get you in trouble. Go with Mia, take Sawyer. I love you, Ana._

I was waiting for a response back from her while I entered more data on the laptop. Was she deliberately trying to start an argument with me?

 _To: Anastasia Steele_

 _From: Christian Grey_

 _Subject: I need an answer from you…_

 _It wouldn't be wise to ignore me. I'm only thinking of your safety._

Soon my phone rang. I answered it knowing it was Ana.

"You rang," I replied huskily, leaning back in my leather chair.

"I wasn't trying to ignore you, Christian. I was in the middle of something. I will take Sawyer so don't worry."

"Well good. I hope you weren't. Ana- I'm only thinking of your safety. You have to know that," I replied back.

She sighed. "I know. I just hate having to rely on Sawyer all the time. He doesn't get to have a life because he's always around me. The poor man needs a life of his own too."

"Babe, Sawyer, is fine he gets paid very good for what he does. I do give him time off. It's important for your over-protective boyfriend to know that his girlfriend is safe," I said back lowering my voice to her.

"I know, Christian. Listen, I better get going, Mia is probably waiting for me in lobby downstairs," Ana replied.

"Okay. I will be there as soon as I can. I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you too, Christian. See you later." She replied and hanging up.

Some might say that I was a selfish bastard, but I didn't care. Her safety meant everything to me. An hour later I was turning off my laptop and leaving the office to head to the club for drinks with everyone else. I didn't mean for it to take this long.

I left my suit jacket, and wore my black leather jacket instead. It was starting to get cooler at night this time of year. Normally, I'd walk the block, however; once we leave, we'd need my car.

I drove to the club; actually to the valet. As soon as I got out, they knew who I was letting me in quickly, only hearing people say, "Hey, why does he get in and we have to wait." The bouncer replied, "Because he's Christian Grey of GEH enterprises."

I looked around for my party and saw EL waving his hand at me. I walked over to him as he was sitting alone. I looked for Ana and saw her on the dance floor with Mia, Ethan and a few ladies from work.

"Hey bro, its about time you showed up here!" he yelled over the loud music.

"Sorry, took longer than I thought," I replied and looking back at the barmaid I asked for a beer. She nodded and left the table

"So," EL said, slapping me on the shoulder. "How's it going with Ana?"

"Great! Couldn't be better. Why do you ask?"

"With everything going on at work, and knowing that Jose is in trouble, I wasn't sure how all that was working out."

"It's fine on my end. Jose has actually been good, but dad thinks he will slip. Oh and by the way, I have contacted Mia and Ethan about an old case that's pending."

"Oh? What case is that?"

"You remember about Leila's mother death?"

"You mean Elizabeth? What about it?"

"I think there is more to that story than we first thought. I'm having Mia look into it for me."

"You don't think there was foul play involved do you?"

"I'm not sure. But remember there was an intense custody battle between Jack and Elizabeth when Leila was a little girl. Especially since Elizabeth won; but he got sole custody after she passed away. A little too coincidental if you ask me. I wouldn't put it past Jack if he did have something to do with it if not all of it."

"Careful there, Christian. Accusing someone of murder is big. How does Leila feel about you doing this?"

"Leila doesn't know yet…"

"Leila doesn't know what?" she asked standing beside me, as I looked up to see her looking down at me.

"When did you get here?" I asked, surprised to see her next to me.

"Just now. I came here with Jose and other friends. I saw you and EL and decided to come over to say hello. What is it that I don't know about?" she asked still looking back at me.

"Oh...um...that Ana and I are going to have a get together soon at my place," I answered, thinking quickly of something to to say. I didn't want her knowing what I was up to until I had more information.

"Wow, that's nice of Ana to invite me to a party at your place, especially after everything that has happened," Leila replied, surprised.

"Hey, baby! I missed you!" Ana greeted me with a hug and long passionate kiss as she sat in my lap. After breaking the kiss she looked up, smirking at Leila saying hello. I knew what she was doing, she was marking her territory, I thought it was rather sexy, seeing her jealous; as I quietly chuckled.

"Hey, Leila, what brings you by?" Ana asked Leila her tone a little clipped.

"Oh, just coming by to say hello. Well, I best be getting back to my group. Oh, Ana, thank you for including me to the get together at Christian's place. Sounds like fun!"

Leila trotted off as Ana looked back at me curiously. "Baby, it's not what you think. I was discussing the Elizabeth case with EL when she just happened to come up. I had to think of something fast." I explained to Ana.

"I see. Just as long as she knows you are taken," replied Ana.

I leaned into her more saying, "I love it when you're jealous, baby. But you don't have to worry, I only have eyes for you."

Ana and I relaxed against each other; while watching the others dance. I admit I loved the fact that she and I were very comfortable together. I saw Jose who was dancing with Leila, he looked our way a couple of times. He twirled Leila around and pulled her close as they did a dirty dance together. It looked like he was trying to put on a show.

"Come on baby, let's show these amateurs how it's done!" I said grabbing Ana as we joined the rest of the dancers.

Just as we got in the middle of the dance floor a new song came on...the song itself was rather seductive. The beat and the harmony was perfect. I pulled Ana close to me as we looked in each other's eyes. I moved her back and forth as we were totally in sync as the lyrics played out.

 _You make it look like it's magic_

 _Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

 _I'm never confused_

 _Hey, hey_

As we danced, the couples whom were dancing stopped to watch us as we moved over the whole dance floor.

 _I'm so used to being used_

 _So I love when you call unexpected_

 _Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

 _Cause girl you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _Cause girl you earned it_

 _Girl you earned it_

As we got to the part where it says, girl you earned it, Ana and I made a dirty dancing move. We went all the way down to the floor and back up, gyrating our hips together. I swear, if someone said we weren't having sex on the dance floor, they'd be lying. Both our breathing was pretty laboured by the time we both were up and looking deeply in each other's eyes.

My voice all husky, I asked Ana. "Remember that night we first made love, in your apartment?"

Ana looked back at me with her blue eyes only now in a lust gaze, she whispered back, "How could I ever forget, Christian. That was the night that changed everything."

I growled out, "I wanted you so much, Ana. The feelings I have for you are so fucking intense. Like right now, I would love more than anything to fuck you in this crowd right now; just to show that jerk, Jose, you are mine."

We both looked at each other, fire burning in our eyes as our faces were so close. The lyrics continued to play out as we moved together, only our bodies molded together, there wasn't any space in between us.

 _On that lonely night_

 _You said it wouldn't be love_

 _But we felt the rush_

 _It made us believe it there was only us_

 _Convinced we were broken inside, inside_

"What's stopping you, Christian?" Ana asked me, barely holding on.

Fuck! Did she just say what I think she said? No, She couldn't of .

"Baby, be careful for what you wish for. I'm in no mood to play nice right now. In fact, I'm done playing nice," my voice barely audible. But, I knew she heard me as I heard her breath hitch.

"Christian!" she gasped out.

"Fuck, being nice!" I said outloud.

I lifted her up by grabbing her ass, wrapping her legs around my waist as pushed her up against my covered cock. My lips were on hers as we continued this maneuver on the dance floor. We heard a by stander, "Damn! They are really getting after it out there!"

I released Ana's lips long enough to move my hand up her dress, feeling her bare ass under my palm. I gyrated my hips hitting her in the right spot as she threw her head back saying my name!

"Oh, Christian!" she moaned out.

Oh fuck that felt so good! However; I didn't want to come out here on the dance floor, it would be quite a mess. I concentrated more on my girl, knowing she had no pantines I slipped my two fingers in hitting her clit. She was soaked.

"You feel that baby? Feel what I'm doing to you out here in front of everyone," I gritted out as she began to move her hips in a circular motion to come on my fingers. "That's it baby, keep it going, you're so close!" I moaned out.

"Ohhhh...Ohhhhhh God, Christian! I'm gonna come!" she cried out.

Ana was kissing me hard, as I moved my fingers in and out at a fast paced motion. I could feel the tightness of your pussy clenching down on my fingers. I pressed my thumb on her clit and she came hard and fast!

Oh holy geez, did that just happen? I placed her feet back on the ground as she came down from her sex high. Wow! I've never done that to anyone before. Ever. Ana looked back at me with the biggest smile on her face. I smiled back giving her a sloppy wet kiss.

"That was amazing, Ana. I've never done that before in public. Wow. What a rush!" I exclaimed looking at her. But soon our bubble had burst with Jose shouting at us.

"What the fuck was that on the dance floor? Did you two really have to show off out there?" Jose demanded.

I smirked back at him saying, "Yeah, well, what can I say, Jose? Anastasia, brings it out of me. Something you will never experience," I shot back.

"Seriously, Christian! What's the matter with you?" Jose asked, his face all contorted as he was angry.

"I call it getting my girlfriend off! You started this whole thing off with Leila, trying to make us jealous if I'm not mistaken. Only it backfired. Who's the one jealous now?" I asked getting into his personal space.

"How dare you!" Jose bellowed as he pushed me.

Thank goodness Ana was standing out of the way. I pushed him back.

"You want it tough guy?" I asked egging him on. "Let me see what you got, Rodriguez!"

He took a swing at me but missed; however my right hook stunned the hell out of him. Finally, I get to have it out with him. This had been boiling between us for a long time now.

"Oh you ask for it Grey!" he shouted as he ran into me, we both went down on the middle of the club, both of us wrestling and swinging punches at each other. Taylor and Sawyer shouted my name running up to us.

"Christian!" they yelled.

Taylor said loudly, "Break it up!" as he started to grab a hold of me. Sawyer was trying to get Jose away from me.

They managed to pull us apart. By now, my work shirt was ripped, as I wiped my lip, feeling the blood as I wiped it, and breathing harshly. Jose and I glared back at each other.

"I think you broke my nose!" shouted Jose as he had blood all over his face, and some bruising forming as well.

I shouted out, "Be glad it wasn't worse, Rodriguez. You are so done! No more working at Grey Enterprises. Do you hear me? And stay away from my girl!"

Ana came running up to me as her face was all covered with tears.

"Oh my god, Christian, are you okay? Your lips are bleeding, Christian," she replied, touching my face gently with her hand.

"Baby, this is nothing compared to what Rodriguez looks like." I replied back to her.

Suddenly there was tons of commotion. The manager of the club came out to see what had happened and the police had been called. They took both our statements. Before long I felt handcuffs being placed on my wrist.

"What the fuck? Why am I getting handcuffed?" I asked one of the officers.

"Because the owner of the club is pressing charges. It seems you and that other guy damaged a lot of property in your fight. You both are being taken downtown for questioning." An officer explained.

I look around and saw some tables and chairs had been broken from our scuffle. I hadn't realized we'd done that. I turned to Anastasia who was looking back at me worried.

"It's okay, baby. We will get this worked out, I promise. Go with, Sawyer."

"But, Christian…" Ana said to me.

"No, buts. I will see you possibly in the morning. I love you," I said giving her a quick peck, before I was hauled off with Rodriguez in a squad car.

What a mess this turned out to be. I was sitting in the same car as Jose. But he was looking out the window. Neither one of us said a word to each other. We arrived at the police station and Taylor arrived behind us. They put me and Jose in a holding cell separately. Taylor came over to me while I was behind bars; I thought I'd never be in a place like this.

"Christian, I will get you out of this in the morning," he said to me.

"I'm fine. How is Ana?"

"She's with Sawyer and your sister. We will get a hold of the lawyer in the morning and have you out of here hopefully my morning."

I nodded back looking over in the next holding cell where Jose was. He was looking in the opposite direction. I followed his gaze as I saw Jack coming to his cell.

"Rodriguez, I will get you out of here as soon as I can. Hang in there," he said to Jose.

"Wonders never cease," I said getting Jack's attention.

"Grey?" he questioned. "Fancy seeing you in here. What happened? Did you finally get what you deserved after all these years?"

"Hardly. But then again, I'm not surprised to see you here after all your flunky is right there. We're on to you, Jack." I said, confidently.

"You have nothing on me, Grey," he retorted.

I smiled back. "We shall see."

"Jose, see you in the morning," Jack said, before he left. Jose nodded not saying anything.

I sat down on the bed as I thought about what happened earlier in the club. Shaking my head of the racy thoughts going in my head. I laid down on the bed and before I knew it I was out like a light.

 **A/N: Hey guys...Sorry it took a while to get the chapter out. My daughter is finally back in school! So hopefully I can get a chapter out per week. At least try. So what do you think? Tell Me. The song Earned it, belongs to its rightful owner. I will have pictures posted in my group.**


	21. Chapter 21: Compromising Position

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 21: Compromising position**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

By morning I was sitting in a conference at the police department. The owner of the Fifties club was there also. Taylor managed to get a hold of him so we could discuss what happened at the club. I assured him I would pay for all the damages that was caused by my fight with Jose.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey, I appreciate you covering the damages," Mr. Morgan replied.

"It's the least I could do...there's also something you need to know. The man I fought with is under investigation."

"Oh? What kind of investigation?"

"I'm not at liberty to say right now. Let's just say that Mr. Rodriguez and I were blowing off some steam. It's been a long time brewing." I answered.

"I see," he replied.

We both stood from the table at the same time.

I shook his hand saying, "Thanks for coming down here and letting me explain the circumstances."

"No problem, Mr. Grey. You will be welcome to my club anytime."

Mr. Morgan left as my sister and her husband looked back at me.

"Christian, you handled that well," Mia replied.

"Thanks. Is there anything new on the case?" I asked.

Ethan and Mia looked back at each other briefly then back at me.

"What's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Are you sure you want to know this, Christian? I mean...shouldn't you ask Leila how she'd feel about you doing this?"

"Mia...before I even say anything to her I need to know if there is anything period. Did you find out anything?" I asked again.

"Yes we did. We found traces of Rohypnol in Elizabeth's blood." Mia answered.

"What?" I asked surprised. "You can't be serious," I stated.

"It was just a little small amount but yes. There were some samples of Elizabeth's blood left at the hospital, so we had a court order to have it done. In fact we found some more disturbing things as well, Christian."

"Such as…"

"It seems Jack has a very dark past that we didn't know about. As you know he liked women, however; they didn't like him very well. He slipped them the date rape drug in their drinks and he would take them to a hotel and have sex with them comatose."

"How could a man like that get away with this all these years? It makes no sense."

"He had ties, Christian. There were other men like him in the police department that would help him cover his tracks. That's one of the reasons Elizabeth divorced him. She found out what he was doing. We don't know all the details yet, but it looks like your intuition was true. Jack had a major part in Leila mother's death."

"Has he killed anyone else besides her?" I asked, horrified.

"We are looking into that now. Christian we have to say alleged, because we haven't proven he killed her at this point. It's all speculation. The reason why it hasn't been detected before, is because the women he would "rape" were known as prostitutes. No one bothered to look further because these women did get paid to have sex. So, naturally the police never looked into it."

I shook my head in amazement. Wow. I didn't even know what to say.

"Christian, as soon as we have more, we will call you. But don't go to Leila yet. Not until you have all the facts."

I nodded in agreement. We left the department as my sister gave me a ride at the club where my car was parked. We got into the parking garage but before we parked she spoke.

"Christian, before you get out I have something I feel the need to tell you," Mia said looking back at me as she parked her car.

"What?" I asked.

"It's about Ana and Jose."

"What do you mean it's about Jose and Ana?" I asked confused.

"I've been watching them at work. Jose has been really trying to get closer to her lately," Mia said quietly.

"I'm not following you sis, you need to explain."

Mia told me exactly what she saw in the breakroom a couple of times. They were standing very close together and Ana hugged him at least once. It just seemed a little too intimate for two friends.

"Really?" I asked my eyebrows arched. Hmmm...this was interesting.

"Now, Christian, don't go half cocked, it might be innocent, I just thought you should know. I like...no I love Ana like a sister, but I certainly don't want my brother getting hurt. That might be why the fight broke out at the club." Mia insisted.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll have a talk with her. See you later sis," I said, getting out of her and into mine.

Well, well, my girl has been a little naughty hanging out with Jose. I got into my car, revving up the engine I took off as I went through the gears fast. My dick was getting hard as a rock as I stewed over my sister's words over and over in my head. I pulled into my garage as I knew Ana would be waiting on me.

I walked through the building from the garage and went into the elevator to my penthouse. As I exited, I could hear dishes in the kitchen rustling around. I watched her from afar as she was fixing some food. She must have had her earplugs in her ear as she swayed to what was playing.

I just watched her, gawking at her. She must have sense I was there as she pulled the plugs from her ear and gasped my name.

"Christian! I didn't see you come in. I have lunch ready, I figured you'd be hungry."

"Yeah, I am actually," I said walking closer to the table as we sat to eat.

I was chomping on my food silently, replaying what my sister had discussed with me earlier. Ana kept looking at me, however; as I just kept eating.

"Christian...is something wrong?" she asked, looking at me.

I gave her a hard glance. My voice clipped as I replied, "What would give you that idea? A guilty conscience, perhaps?" I questioned, sitting back in my chair, my eyes never leaving hers.

"What would I have to be guilty of, Christian?" she asked back.

"I don't know...why don't you tell me. Your body is giving off an unusual vibe as if you have something to hide. Care to clue me in?" my posture stiff, and my palm twitched.

Ana stared back at me as we both sat in silence, staring back at each other. Her breathing became laboured.

"Christian, you act as if I have done something wrong," she replied her voice shaky.

I leaned up from my chair, leaning over the table as I spoke.

"Maybe it's because my girlfriend has been caught in a compromising position. I don't like being lied to or deceived in any way," my voice low but menacing.

Ana gasped out. "What have I done to make you so suspicious of me?"

I stood up and walked over to where she sat. I leaned very close to her ear as I harshly whispered, "Does the breakroom ring any bells, Anastasia? Such as anything to do with Jose?"

Ana abruptly turned her face to me.

"What are you implying, Christian?"

"I'm not implying anything, but, I heard through the grapevine that my woman has been in some rather intimate compromising positions in the breakroom with her ex. Your bodies close together. Barely any separation between the two of you. Also, a shared an embrace."

"I...I...don't know…wait..." her voice began to say as it trailed off as her hand covered her mouth.

"Oh... so it does ring some bells?" I asked her.

"I was telling Jose happy birthday, Christian. I swear that's all it was."

I backed up from her as I folded my arms across my chest. "Really, now? You're telling me that you and your ex-boyfriend shared some rather intimate body language and it didn't occur to you that might be inappropriate? How would you feel if I had done that with Leila? I'm sure that wouldn't of have gone over to well with you."

Ana stood up as she stood her ground. "Now listen here, Christian, I have done nothing wrong here. I just told him happy birthday that's all. He was the one who got close to me not the other way around."

I stood there for a moment, then started taking steps toward Ana. She stepped back, as my body language was most certainly telling her I wasn't happy. I managed to back her into the nearest wall. I put my arms out, caging her in.

"Let me make something clear to you, Anastasia. I don't fucking share anything of mine. You got that. I already had someone to cheat on me with that asswipe and I certainly will not put up with it again. Ever."

I leaned closer to her showing her I had an erection. "Shall I fuck you hard, Miss Steele, to prove to whom you belong to? As of now, Jose, will not be employed at GEH. Furthermore, If I hear anything about him having any contact with you, I will put his ass in a fucking hospital so fast that will make his head spin. Prison will be the least of his worries when I'm done with that asshole. Am I making myself perfectly clear, Anastasia?" I asked my voice hard.

"Y-yes, Christian." she stammered, her eyes on mine.

"No wonder that asswipe challenged me at the club. I'll make certain, that he knows where you stand. Jose is off limits to you. Period." I said harshly. I held Anastasia's chin roughly in my hand. "You. Are. Mine. Anastasia."

"Yours," she whispered back.

"Good," I said, taking a step back from her.

"Exactly where did this information come from, Christian?" she asked me curiously.

"I have my sources, Anastasia. This person told me not to go ballistic by all means, however; I wanted to find out for myself if that's what indeed happened."

"Christian, have you forgotten that he also cheated on me with your ex? I have not completely forgotten that myself. Furthermore, I see the way Leila looks at you too. But you don't see me getting all jealous," Anastasia replied.

I smirked back at Ana. "Actually, you have my dear. You most certainly have acted like the green-eyed goddess." I replied back looking at her.

"When? I don't recall such an occasion."

"Oh, Ana, seriously. You mean to tell me that last night at the club you didn't go all jealous mode in front of Leila?" I asked, my eyebrows arching.

Ana looked at me confused for a moment then a lightbulb went off.

"That whole scene was very telling. I was sitting and talking with EL and Leila, and you came from the dance floor, planting one helluva kiss on me and being short with Leila who stood almost right next to me. Or was that display all in my head?" I asked cockily.

Ana sighed. "I guess I didn't realize I was being that transparent."

"Oh, baby, I noticed. Don't get me wrong, I liked it. However, you didn't see me standing close to Leila, getting all up in her personal space, we didn't hug either. Infact, if I recall correctly, I was the one sitting down. So don't tell me how I should act when I hear that my girlfriend was acting a little suspicious with her ex. Maybe you need to take reference of that. Be more aware of your surroundings, especially with Jose."

"Christian, I can't control, what Jose does. He is his own person, it wasn't my fault that he can't take a hint."

"A hint? A hint? Anastasia, are you that fucking blind? Did you see the way he came after me in the club? You claim to be so damn innocent about your break room excursions, but yet if you had just backed away from him, Jose would have seen the signs. But you didn't. He wouldn't have acted the way he did at the club in the first damn place. He acted like a jealous boyfriend. Now I will admit I did put on a show, but he was the one who attacked me getting my own girlfriend off in a club. I didn't go shouting to him. He did. So ask yourself if you gave him mixed signals in the breakroom. Leila, knows exactly how I feel about her, I told her at the baseball game. She accused me of being jealous of her and Jose, I made sure she knew that my feelings for her were long gone. There is no mistake in that. I made it point blankly clear. You, I think get a kick out of me getting all hot and bothered with jealousy over Jose."

"Why on earth would you think that, Christian?"

"Because of your body language sweetheart." I replied.

"Body language?"

"Anastasia, when I had you trapped up against the wall earlier, your breathing changed, you were flushed, pupils dilated. Plus I felt the wetness seeping through your jeans just a little while ago."

"You have done the same thing with me. Don't play innocent with me."

"Yes I did, I don't deny that baby. I may have acted a certain way in the beginning to make you jealous, Ana, however; I soon realized I was giving Leila the wrong idea."

"How so?"

"I just told you, Ana. At the baseball game, I let her know flat out I was not jealous of her hanging out with Jose. Have you done the same? Have you told him that you have no residual feelings for him at all? I wasn't there in the breakroom, Ana. I didn't see the exact exchange between the two of you. But there was an eyewitness. So tell me exactly what happened if you think you didn't deliberately give him the interpretation that you were still interested in him."

"You want it word from word?"

"Yes. Explain yourself to me."

"Okay. I was in the breakroom getting my coffee. He came in, as I was doctoring mine up. Jose was getting his and said, ' _You still like yours with cream and sugar'_ I turned to face him. I said, ' _Yep, you know how I like my coffee.'_ His words, ' _I know. I like mine non-sweet with a little cream. I miss our friendship Ana, I miss the closeness we used to have.'_ I replied back, ' _Me too. Happy Birthday, Jose.'_ He said, ' _Thanks, Anastasia, I appreciate that.'_ He leaned in for a hug. Then he said, ' _I hope Christian is treating you good.'_ I said, ' _He is, Jose.'_ Jose replied, ' _If he doesn't, he will answer to me,' with a wink._ I just smiled back at him. The end."

"So he winked at you and you smiled back?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"That's called flirting, baby. He thought you were flirting with him so he decided to flirt back. Meaning he had hope. That was until our dance at the club when he realized that wasn't the case. Therefore you gave him false hope that you two would eventually get back together if we didn't work out."

"I didn't mean too, Christian. I honestly didn't. That's not what I intended to happen. It didn't ...I mean..." she stammered.

Wait...I started to thinking back about what had happened in my office that day. When I thought Anastasia had totally forgive Jose about cheating on her with my ex. Ana said that she had something up her sleeve but yet she didn't want to tell me what exactly. I slowly walked to my girlfriend as I stopped right in front of her. I read this all wrong-well part of it anyway.

"Anastasia?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You wanted me to get rid of Jose didn't you? You wanted me to get into a fight with him so that I could fire him from the GEH. This was your plan to get rid of him from the company, am I right?"

Anastasia smirked at me. _Hmmm I did underestimate her. So it was all a set-up_.

"You wanted my sister to see you two together, so she would report back to me and you gave him false hope because you wanted him to go bananas so we'd get into a fight. Only part of it backfired a little bit."

"Christian, do you really think that I would want him back after everything he's done to me and you? I couldn't let that happen. So I tricked him into thinking he had a small chance. But you are right, I wasn't expecting you two to be thrown into jail. But, overall, it worked out."

"You made sure she saw you two in a compromising position, but it kind of backfired on you when it didn't go quite as you planned."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Christian. I didn't mean for it to go that far. I just wanted to make him pay," Ana said playing with my tie.

However, I took her hands and clasped them in mine as I pushed her against the wall. Her eyes popped open wide with anticipation.

My face near hers I whispered, "Don't you ever put yourself into a situation like that again. I love you too much, Anastasia. I don't want you getting hurt. Now it's time I make good on my threat of fucking you... hard."

I pounced on my girl as she took my wrath on her body. I made sure she would feel me for days. If not weeks. This was her punishment for getting me all worked up. As far as the rest of it, we needed to get this investigation into high gear. I was tired of waiting. It's time for Jack and Jose to pay. Oh the karma, it's such sweet revenge.

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this out. I hope you all liked this chapter. This story will be winding down soon. So how will Leila take it when she finds out her father had something to do with her mother's death? Furthermore, how will she react when Christian tells her? But first he must tell Anastasia what he learned.** **Keep in mind this is fiction, I have done some research, but most of the stuff is in my head as far as FBI and case handling.**


	22. Chapter 22: Tell Me

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 22: Tell me...**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine. Thanks for pre-reading this Fiona.**

After a couple weeks went by I had learned everything I needed to know. It was all coming to a close soon. I had no idea what would come of this but had to try. I told Ana what I had learned about Jack and his devious ways. I talked to her about us together talking to Leila. Afterall, she had the right to know exactly who her father was. That was the part I was dreading.

My sister, and her husband Ethan were sitting with us when I called Leila to come over to my parents home. I told her it was just to hang out, but to come alone. We heard a car pull up and instantly knew it was Leila. I took a deep breath while holding Ana's hands in mine.

Mother answered the door. "Hello, Leila, it's nice to see you again," Mom said, greeting Leila.

"Hello, Grace, it's nice to see you too." I heard Leila say.

"Come, we're all in the great room," mom said, leading Leila in the room.

She looked surprised to see Ana as well my sister and her husband Ethan. Leila knew Mia and Ethan, were FBI agents.

"Hello," Leila said, timidly.

I released Ana's hand as I walked up to Leila giving a brief hug. "Leila," I said looking at her.

She was looking at me confused. "Christian, what's going on?"

"You need to have a seat. I have something very disturbing, I need to tell you," I said, leading her to the couch. I sat next to Ana, as Leila sat next to me.

"Okay, you're scaring me here…"

"First of all Leila, what I'm about to tell you, you need to keep an open mind. I'm not doing this to hurt you, but you have a right to know all the facts," I said, starting out.

"Facts about what, Christian?" she asked, looking back at me.

"About your mother's death," I answered.

"What do you mean? I don't understand…"

"Leila, I took it upon myself, to have my sister and her husband look into your mother's death," I started saying.

"But why, Christian?"

"Your mother's death has never been solved." I answered.

"No, you are wrong. Dad said, it was an accident."

"He wanted you to think that," I said, gently.

"He?" Leila asked. "What do you mean, he? You certainly don't think my father had anything to do with her death, do you?" Leila questioned.

I looked back at Ana then my sister and her husband. They nodded for me to go on.

"Unfortunately, I do, Leila," I said, with a big sigh.

Leila stood from the chair, "How could you, Christian?" she yelled, "I mean, I know things hasn't always been good to between us, but that doesn't give you the right to go around accusing my father! I know you two don't get along..." she stated angrily.

I stood up, shouting back, "This has nothing to do with us and what happened in our relationship, is…"

"Personal, Christian. You've made it personal. I know my father isn't the great man in the world, but he's my dad. You may not like him but that's just the way it is!"

My sister stood and chimed in. "Leila, please. This will get us nowhere. Would it be easier to talk to me rather than, Christian?" Mia asked.

Leila sighed and took a deep breath. "No, I'm sorry. It's just that...when it comes to my father, I'm very protective of him. Please continue on, Christian, I will keep try to keep an open mind," Leila said back, as she sat down again.

I paced the floor, wondering how I should start. I looked back at her and realized I needed to start at the beginning. I told her the history of our families, hoping that would help the situation a bit.

"So you see, Liela, there is some history between our families, bad history. But something else got my attention about your dad. Remember when you were little and there was a custody battle between your parents after they divorced?"

"Of course, I remember. That was a very hard time for me and your family was there for me. I will never forget that. Especially after my mom died."

I nodded back to her. "Exactly. Well...I kind of took it upon myself to...to...find out if there were skeletons in your dad's closet. I really didn't know if I would find anything or not, but…"

"But what, Christian? Are you trying to tell me my father had something to do with my mom's death?"

I sighed. I hated this part. I looked in Leila's eyes, I just had to say it. "Your father, Jack, killed your mother."

Her eyes went wide, but she didn't say a word. Leila just looked at me. "Leila? Did you hear what I said?"

Nothing. She didn't even blink. It was official, she went into shock.

"Christian," Mia said, "give her some time. She's in a state of shock right now. Give her a minute." I just sat still waiting for a response.

Man the time ticked slowly. Five minutes went by but it seemed like twenty. I looked at Leila again and she just stared straight. I even tried snapping my fingers in her face, but no response. After a few more minutes she finally spoke.

"Christian, did you say my father killed my mother?"

I looked back at her saying, "Yes."

"How?"

I began to tell her my suspicions. I told her I went to my sister and she was the one who found out things such as the fact he raped women and killed them. But he only took prostitutes as he knew no one would go searching for them if they came up missing. But the part of her mother that was different.

It turned out that Jack had called Elizabeth, he said he wanted a truce between them. Jack invited her to dinner and had her food poisoned. That's how Jack was able to get custody of Leila; he was awarded custody because of her mother's death. And the fact that Elizabeth had a million dollar insurance policy. He cashed it in and used it toward the business and women.

"So my father, killed my mother to regain custody of me and to get his hands on money, insurance money?" she asked again this time her voice quivered.

"I'm afraid so," I said gently to her.

At that time that's when the water works started. Leila began to cry uncontrollably. My mother came and took Leila in her arms and consoled her.

"Shhh...it's okay. Let it all out," she cooed, as mom rubbed her head gently.

Wow! That was very hard to do. Ana came up to me as she said quietly, "Christian, that was...wow...hard. I know that took alot out of you to tell her."

"Yeah it did. She doesn't deserve this...having her mother taken away like that, from her own father. We still have to deal with Jose too."

"What's going on with that?" Ana asked.

"Ana-it's not good. Lets just say, that Jack had been grooming him, sort of like a son, to take over," I replied.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked surprised.

"I mean...Jose is learning Jacks tricks. Only he's doing a lot worse than what Jack did."

Ana gasped and looked back at me in horror. Leila finally got her tears under control as my mom continued to console her.

Mia and Ethan did a lot to investigate. They got a court order and was able to search his home. They found old recordings and such and one was of him talking to Elizabeth. After he was able to get her to come over, he had arranged for her food to be poisoned. The only way Mia found out was the blood samples that had been left at the hospital.

"Christian?" Leila asked for me.

I went to her as she looked in my eyes. "What's going to happen to my dad now?"

"My sister and husband are going with the police department in a few minutes to arrest him. After that, we just have to wait and see." I answered.

"Is there anyway I can go with them?" Leila asked.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," I replied.

Leila walked to my sister. "Mia, is there anyway I could go with you all. I really need to face my father, look him in the eyes. Please?" Leila begged.

Mia looked back at me, I shook my head no, but she ignored me. "Sure. We're about to head out now."

"Leila, how about we go together?" I asked. I turned to Anastasia as I went to her, "Would you be okay if I went with them? I really don't want her to be alone. I know my sister will be there, but I feel like I should be there too."

"Christian, you do what you need to do. I will be here when you get back," Ana said back to me. I kissed her and went back to Leila.

"I'm going too," I said matter of factly.

Mia said, "Okay, you two can go. But please don't do anything stupid, Christian. Don't let him antagonize you. Let's go."

We rode over to the Hyde's place. Even though Jack squandered his money on women, he still managed to live comfortably in a big white house, more like a mansion. However; that was all about to change.

We pulled into the driveway and had to ask Leila to punch in the code which she did. Once we came to a stop we all got out and the peace officers walked up to the door ringing the doorbell. At first the maid answered it as they asked for Jack. A few moment later we heard them talking.

"Mr. Jack Hyde?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Yes. We are hereby putting your under arrest for the murder of Elizabeth Hyde. You have the right…" as the office continued on.

"Wait! This is a mistake!" Jack yelled as they proceeded to ignore him and place the handcuffs on his wrists.

"If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand?"

"I have no idea what's going on here, but you better believe I will have your badges! This is absurd!"

They were walking him out to one of the squad cars when Jack saw Leila and I standing together. He met both of our eyes.

"Leila, sweetie, don't believe a word they say! The Grey's are out to get us! Don't believe their lies!"

It took everything in me not to say a word, Mia looked at me as she saw I was raging. But I kept quiet. It was Leila who spoke.

"Dad? How could you do it? Why? Just tell me why?" she cried out.

Jack stood in front of her saying, "I don't know what they are telling you but sweetheart, I'm innocent…"

"No! We both know that's not true, dad! How could you? I loved her! She was my mother and you took her away from me! My own mother!" Leila wailed.

"Shut up, Leila, you don't know what youre talking about!" Jack yelled at his only daughter. "Your mother wasn't a good mom. She lied to you and to me!"

"That's not true!" Leila screamed at her father. "You're the liar. You killed my mother! You are no longer my father!" she spat to Jack.

"And you are a selfish rotten child! You will rot in hell just like your mother did!"

Slap! Holy shit! That stopped Jack right away. His only daughter slapped him in the face. He looked at his daughter in rage.

"Go to hell, Leila!" he screamed at her.

They put him in the squad car as Leila cried in my arms. I held her to me as she wailed seeing her father being taken to jail.

"Leila, it will be okay...I promise you. He will pay for this," I vowed to her.

She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Thank you, Christian, for being here with me. I don't think I could have handled this on my own."

We stared at each other for a moment...I saw the old Leila..not the vindictive one who cheated on me.

"You don't have to. I'm here," I said gently to her.

Leila eyes looked into mine. I saw her face close to mine. Oh no, I knew that look!

"Christian...I've never stopped loving you. I'm so sorry for what I have done to you."

I pulled her away from me as we stood looking at each other. Both of us looking back at each other...

"Leila, your very emotional right now, you don't know what you are saying…" I started saying.

"No, Christian, this is not about my father. This is about us. I've never stopped loving you. I know that I cheated on you with Jose and I'm very sorry for that. I totally regret it now…"

"Leila…" I started saying only she cut me off.

Her lips were on mine! I was in total shock. Leila grabbed the back of my neck as she held me closer to her, moaning into the kiss.

"Christian..." I heard a voice from afar.

I broke the kiss and saw Anastasia looking back at me as she stood next to her car. Her eyes were wide as she stood looking back at us. We managed to be locked into an embrace. Fuck! This couldn't be happening. I broke away from Leila walking towards Ana.

"Anastasia, this isn't what it looked like!" I yelled.

Ana was getting back in her car, shutting the door, revving the engine and took off! All I could see was tail lights as she sped away.

"Shit!" I yelled into the dark night, yanking on my hair.

I felt someone put their arms on my shoulders, I flinched, turning seeing Leila looking back at me.

"Christian...I'm sorry...I never meant for that to happen. But there is still something between us. You can't deny that. If you didn't have any feelings for me, you wouldn't of come with me tonight."

"Leila, please...don't." I started saying.

She walked up to me saying, "Don't tell me that's not true. Look me in my eyes and tell me you didn't do anything of that for me? Tell me that you don't love me any more...that...we don't belong together."

"Leila…"

 **A/N: Oh boy! I know...you all are going to throw cyber tomatoes at me now. What do you think Christian was going to say back to Leila? Will he and Ana be able to work past this? Did any of you see this coming? Tell me your thoughts. Please don't be upset.**


	23. Chapter 23: Weekend Getaway

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 23: Weekend getaway**

 **Edited by me, all remaining mistakes are mine.**

"Leila...I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I came here with you as a friend. Nothing more. I'm in love with Anastasia. She's it for me…"

"But, Christian…" Leila started saying.

"No. No, buts. I'm sorry if I mislead you, that was not my intention. I hated the fact that your father killed your mother. She was a good woman, a great mother to you and you didn't deserve to lose her like that. Jack deserves to rot in prison for what he did to you, to all of us. All I feel for you is friendship, nothing more," I said, to Leila, hoping she got the message.

She stood looking back at me. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. I hated to hurt her after everything she had been through tonight, but I needed her to understand. I'm not in love with her.

"So, you really don't have feelings for me anymore?" she asked, confused.

I walked to Leila, putting my hands on her arms, holding her away from me. "I'm sorry...I never meant to hurt you. Infact, I planned to marry Ana," I stated.

"Wait...you proposed to her? I didn't see a ring on her finger."

"What I meant was, that I planned to propose to her later this evening. I had it all planned out, but this had to come first."

"Oh…" Leila said, as she backed away from me.

I didn't know what else to say, except that I needed to go to Ana to square things with her.

"Leila...I'm sorry...but I really need to go after Ana. She left upset, and I need to straighten this out with her. Will you be okay here?" I asked.

Leila nodded. "I'm sorry, Christian, that I messed everything up for you. I hope that Ana...I hope it all works out."

"Thanks. I will be talking to you soon." I got on my cell as I called Taylor to pick me up. I asked my sister to stay with Leila, she said she would.

Once Taylor came, I asked him to drive me over to Ana's place. I knew she would be upset with me. God, how did this turn into a freaking mess!

We got to Ana's apartment, I looked up and see the light on in her room. I went into the building and up a flight of stairs. I stopped for a brief moment taking a deep breath, and knocked. I heard some rustling around, and shouting from the door.

"I should have known I couldn't trust him! How could he do this to me? How?" I heard Ana say through the door.

"Ana! Open up, I need to talk to you!" I said, outloud.

"Go away, Christian!" Ana yelled.

"No. Not until we have talked. I'm not going to do this standing in the hallway. Let me in." I said, hoping she would.

The door flew open as she glared at me. Her eyes were red from crying. Oh jeez, I was so fucking stupid!

She crossed her arms to me and said, "What do you want, Christian?"

"Ana-baby, please, I need to talk to you. What happened earlier wasn't what you thought."

"Christian...what kind of idiot do you take me for? I saw you two kissing! Don't tell me it wasn't what I saw!" she yelled.

I came towards her as she backed into the apartment more and away from me. I shut the door behind me and turned back to her.

"Baby, I swear to you, it wasn't what it seemed. I…" I started to explain.

"Do you think I care how the kiss got started? I don't care if she was the one who kissed you, the point is you didn't back away from it. You allowed it to happen," she argued.

Now, I admit I was wrong in not backing away as quickly as I should have, but I was very surprised with Leila's forwardness. But, it was all Leila, not me kissing her.

"Wait a minute, Anastasia...you of all people have no right to talk. You've done the same thing…" I argued back.

"I didn't kiss, Jose, there's a big difference!" She yelled.

"Fine. You didn't kiss him, but you lead him on. You made him think there was still something between you two. What I did...what happened tonight was not my fault. I didn't kiss Leila she kissed me," I stated. "Ana, I went with her and I got your permission to do so. I only wanted to be a friend to her, that's all."

Ana sighed to me as she looked back at me. I could tell she was very hesitant.

"Baby, I'm really sorry for what happened. I truly am. I went with her as a friend. Ana- I have told you repeatedly, I have been honest with her from the start of my feelings for her. I never swayed her in any way. It's just friendship between her and I."

"What happened after I left?"

"I simply told her that it was you that I'm in love with-not her," I said gently.

Ana came to me, giving me a hug. It felt so good to hold her again.

"Am I forgiven?" I asked.

Ana pulled back some, looking in my eyes. "Christian, it scared me when I saw you two, I thought oh no, I lost you. I already had one man cheat, I didn't want to think you do that to me."

I palmed her face in my hands. "Ana, sweetie, I could never cheat on you. I love you so very much. In fact, I had a surprise for you…"

"A surprise for me? What was it?" She lit up like a christmas tree.

I looked at the time, it was eleven-thirty at night. I hated for tonight to be a total waste.

"Now if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Come," I said, holding out my hand.

She looked at my hand and back at me. I sort of had a mischievous look. But she took my hand anyway, as I lead her out to the SUV. Taylor opened the door for us, Ana got in first , as I whispered to him the destination.

I made a quick call. "Mia? Is everything set?" I asked trying not to give too much away. "Okay, thanks. We will be there shortly." I replied and hanging up.

Ana looked back at me suspiciously. "What do you have up your sleeve, Mr. Grey?"

I looked back at my girlfriend. "Oh, baby, I have lots of things up my sleeve," I replied, huskily. " But there is one thing in particular that I have in mind," I said, wiggling my eyebrows to her making her giggle.

We made it to our destination. Taylor opened the door for us as we stepped out into the dark night. It was a bit breezy, so I lent Ana my jacket. I took her hand as we walked down the docks.

"Are we going on the yacht?" Ana asked.

Looking back at her I replied, "Yes. I had it all planned out. We're going for a ride on the Grace. I wanted to spend the whole weekend with you uninterrupted. Do you like?"

"Christian...there is no one I'd rather spend my time with than you."

"Great. Then climb aboard. Watch your step," I said, helping her.

We stepped onto the the deck. This was our first time on the boat together. I could tell she was already impressed.

"Ana- I hope you don't mind, but I was thinking we could turn in and tomorrow I could show you around. Its getting late…" I suggested. Actually, I wanted to surprise her with something else.

"Sure...from what I have seen it looks great."

I nodded, leading her through the cabin to get to the master bedroom. Once there I opened the door for her and allowed her to go in.

I heard her gasp with the scene before her. There were flowers of all kinds, lit candles in the entire room, rose petals spread throughout, along with some chocolate strawberries and champagne. As soon as Ana turned to me, she was surprised with what she saw. I was on bended knee, the ring box in my hand with a ring.

"Christian!" Ana gasped in surprise.

"Anastasia, you have my heart. There is no one in the world for me but you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" I asked, looking into her deep blue eyes that was tearing up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Christian. I will marry you!" She said, excitedly.

I placed the ring on her finger as she looked at it. "It's so beautiful Christian. Thank you. You really had this all planned out before?"

I stood up in front of her, palming her face as I whispered, "Yes, Anastasia. I love you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh, Christian, I feel the same way. This was the best surprise ever."

"Good. Why don't you go change into something a bit more comfortable. We have some celebrating to do." I stated.

"I would, but I don't have any clothes here." Ana retorted.

"I'm sure you can find something in the closet, I will be right back," I said, she nodded and went to the bathroom to change.

I went to have a word with the captain who was going to be the one running the yacht overnight. That night, we made love all night long. Knowing that we were engaged made my happy. Early in the morning I had gotten a call from my sister.

Jose had been arrested and their suspicions were right about him. They found him in a seedy hotel, a woman was lying comatose on the bed and he was having sex with her. They took the woman who woke up and freaked out as she didn't know where she was or what happened. Mia had a rape counselor present who told the lady what happened.

Immediately the lady started crying. Mia told the woman that if she testified against Jose and what had happened, he's go to prison for a long time. They lady was scared at first but agreed.

Later in the morning Ana joined me on the deck for some breakfast. We were in the middle of the ocean. We did all kinds of activities, from sailing, swimming, making love in the sea, to watching movies and relaxing. Ana was very impressed with the yacht. It was very spacious, it had a large living area, a spacious kitchen, and three bedrooms on board.

"Christian, I can't thank you enough for taking me on a weekend trip. This is exactly what we needed."

We were on the couch now snuggling. Just being here with my fiance was a dream come true.

"You're welcome, baby. I aim to please," I whispered to her as she giggled. "Ana, I do have something to tell you about Jose."

I told her about him being arrested and what happened. Ana said she wasn't that surprised, especially since he was keeping company of Jack. My sister said they would do everything that they could of getting court set as soon as possible.

Ana and I also talked about our wedding. She wanted something simple, nothing too formal. Elegant and yet sophisticated at the same time. I suggested we get married on the yacht. She loved that idea.

Since it was Sunday, we decided to go ahead and tell everyone of our plans. We made it back in time to tell the family. Once we told my parents in person, they were thrilled, though mother didn't like the fact we were having the wedding in two weeks. She claimed they had lots to do. But me being who I am, I told her that was no issue.

Ana called her parents letting them know we were engaged and getting married soon. They were shocked at first but was happy for us. I myself, couldn't believe what was happening. In two weeks I will be making Ana my wife; Anastasia Steele Grey.

 **A/N: Hey all, I know this one was a little short, but I'm sure you all liked the ending, right? I know some of you weren't very happy with Christian in the other chapter. He really was trying to be a friend to Leila and nothing more.**

 **As you all know this story is winding down. The next chapter will be of them getting married. Also the epilogue will have what happened with Jack and Jose.**

 **I have another story I'm currently working on now...I'm thinking of doing a series. The new story is called Married to the Mob? I will provide a summary here and the banner is posted on facebook. There will be a picture of Ana's ring in my Karen Cullen Grey care and see you soon!**

 **Summary to Married to the Mob?**

 **He married her to save her life. He was groomed to take over the family business. Anastasia Steele came from a prominent family within the community. Christian came from a life of crime. One night changed both of their lives. Will she come to love her husband of convenience? Will he give up everything to just be with her? It's a battle of wills for both of them.**


	24. Chapter 24:Mr and Mrs Christian Grey

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 24: Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey**

 **Edited by me; all remaining mistakes are mine.**

Two weeks later, we were getting married. It seemed so surreal to me. Ana and I haven't been together that long, but when you know, you just do it. My mom, Ana and Kate planned the wedding. I had a surprise for my bride to be. I was going to take her sailing across the world for our honeymoon.

Last weekend, the guys gave me my bachelor party as Ana had her bachelorette party. However; we told them not to do strippers. I didn't need any of that, I just wanted a guys night out. So the guys took me to a hockey game. It was really cool.

I even got to meet the players afterward and their autographs too. When they heard I was getting married the following weekend, they even gave me something to give Ana.

Ana's party was being held at my parents home. My mom and Kate decided to give her a lingerie party and she gotten plenty of it. In fact my favorite one was this black one with a built in bra made of blue silk. Oh man did I like that one!

Kate had got her one that was fun and flirty; it was a naughty school girl uniform, you know with the plaid black and red. Lordy! I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head. I didn't want to have a boner as I would be in front of people waiting for my fiance.

The yacht was decorated tastefully with white and blue flowers, ribbons, streamers, and balloons. It was very elegant but yet simple too. We decided to have the arch just right before the yacht, the reception was to be held on the deck. We only invited close friends and family.

For my tux, I chose a softy gray color as Ana said it brings out my eyes. For my best man Ethan, he wore a simple black tuxedo with a blue boutonniere. Soon the wedding music started playing as my dad walked my mom down the aisle. Then it was Ana's parents; after they were seated Kate, made her way down the aisle.

She wore a black and turquoise dress, it was very tasteful. Some of her hair was pinned back with soft curls. Kate looked really nice. But what really took my breath away was Anastasia. Wow! She was breathtaking. Her dress was simple the top was embroidered with lace and the waist was accented with beaded jewels. The skirt was gathered to the side. Her makeup was perfectly done and her hair was pinned back, with some white lily flowers in her hair. I've never seen her look more beautiful.

The minister began the ceremony, he did the traditional stuff and even asked if someone objected; I dare them to do so. No one spoke against us, he asked us to repeat our vows to each other. I went first turning to my bride.

"Anastasia, you came into my life so unexpected. You totally knocked me off my feet. I promise to love you everyday for the rest of our lives together," I said looking in her blue eyes.

"Christian, I've never known anyone quite like you; you demand that the world to be a better place, and it is because of you. You and I were meant to be together, forever. Our love will never falter," Ana said back sweetly.

The minister began to speak again as he asked us both the traditional vows. Of course she and I said, "I do."

We placed our wedding rings on each finger, I spoke first.

"Ana, with this ring, I thee wed."

"Christian, with this ring, I thee wed."

"By the powers invested of me, I now declare that these two are husband and wife and let no man put them asunder. Christian you may kiss your bride." He directed me.

I palmed Ana's face in my hand as I brought her closer to me. My lips met hers as everyone started clapping and cheering. My tongue slid in her mouth as we both tried to dominate the kiss. I pulled back giving her one last peck.

We turned as the minister announced us, "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey!"

She and I walked down the dock onto the boat deck to our reception. I couldn't believe Ana was my wife now. I surprised her by picking her up and twirling her around as everyone laughed and cheered. Ana giggled too.

"I love you, Mrs. Grey," I said softly to her.

"Right back at ya, Mr. Grey," Ana beamed as well.

We started dancing; our husband and wife dance. Everyone around us began to talk and enjoy the reception. I just held Anastasia close to me as we shared gentle kisses together. Soon we were served dinner as we all sat down at the table.

After a few minutes we heard clinking on a glass. Ethan stood before the quests.

"May I have everyone's attention. I just wanted to say how happy I am for my friend, Christian. We've been buddies for a long time since college. He welcomed me into his family, when I struggled with my parents and family life. Even though, we aren't related by blood, he's still a brother to me," everyone awed at that while he continued, "Here's to you and Ana, may you two have a happy and long life together! Cheers!" Ethan said, raising his glass to the toast.

I nodded to Ethan, mouthing a thank you to him. After we all ate dinner, it was time to cut the cake. Ana and I headed over to where it sat. We took the knife in our hands as we sliced it. We made two slices. I fed Ana and as she fed me. After that it was time for the drinking of the champagne which we did.

Once we began dancing again I whispered in Ana's ear, "I'm so ready to take you into the room and have my way with you, Mrs. Grey."

Ana blushed. "Christian! We can't leave yet…"

"I know. I just want you to myself, call me selfish. So, tell me did you ever think we'd be here, now? At our own wedding?" I asked, looking down at her as we danced.

"I have to be honest and say, I had no idea. But once we met, there was no going back, Christian. Though, we should have went about it in a different way."

"Perhaps. But, I'm not sorry, Ana. I'm not. If I had it to do all over again...I do it again in a heartbeat. You were so worth it, Anastasia."

"Now, Christian, that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Thank you."

"Pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Grey. Okay, seriously, I'm ready to have you all to myself. Can we please get ready to go?" I asked, impatiently.

"Okay. But I have to throw the bouquet and you have to throw the garter. Its tradition." Ana replied as I nodded.

"Let's go,"I said. The faster we get this done, I could have my wife.

We let everyone know that we were going to head to the room and there were lots of cat calls especially from EL and Ethan. But we had to do the traditional stuff first. Ana gathered a few single girls, wasn't very many. Ana tosses the bouquet and Kate caught it. I did the garter tossing and Elliot caught it.

As we were leaving we left under a shower of rose petals. We made it to the master room as I opened the door carrying Ana over the threshold. I gently placed her feet onto the floor. WE shared a kiss.

"Why don't you go lock up and I will get ready," Ana suggested seductively.

She disappeared into the bathroom as I took it upon myself to light some candles, got the champagne from the mini fridge along with strawberries for dessert. I also had some Ben and Jerry's ice cream vanilla for later.

Ana came back out as she was dressing in her wedding night outfit, it was white and sheer. She looked very sexy.

"Hey there, Mr. Grey," Ana said, seductively as she put her hands on my bare chest. I had changed into pajama silk pants with a grey shirt that was unbuttoned.

"Mrs. Grey, you are a vision," I whispered to her.

We laid on the bed together and shared a glass of champagne and I fed her some juicy strawberries. We kissed in between feedings but soon became passionate. I began to remove her nightie as she lay naked on the bed.

"Hang on baby, be right back," I said getting off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Ana asked looking back at me.

I wiggled my eyebrows to her as I grabbed the ice cream. I crawled back onto the bed, and straddling my wife. I scooped out some ice cream putting in on the parts of her body. She gasped feeling the coldness.

"Christian," she said, breathlessly.

I went down on my wife licking the ice cream from her body. She moaned when i got to her perky breasts. I licked and nipped her nipple.

"Oh Ana, this tastes fantastic!" I moaned to her. Finally making it to her lips as we kissed deeply, Ana swiped her tongue in my mouth tasting the ice cream.

She flipped me over, as she became the one in control. She was topping from the bottom.

I looked at my wife, "You're in charge. Ride me, baby!"

Ana took it upon herself, lifting herself up and lowering onto my cock. Oh god that felt so good! She began to swivel her hips and move up and down on my shaft creating that friction we both needed.

"Oh, Christian! You're mine, all mine!"

"Yes, yours baby. Make me yours, Ana!" I groaned out.

Ana put her hands on my ball as she began to squeeze them as she moved. Oh dear lord, my body felt currents going all through my body, my balls tightened in her hand and I couldn't hold it in anymore!

"Fuck, Ana, I'm going to come!" I yelled out.

"Me too! Harder, Christian!" she screamed out in pleasure, I thrust as hard as I could and we both came together screaming out each others names and throwing my head back as I convulsed my orgasm. Ana landed on top of me, both sweating from making love as we caught our breath.

I looked at my wife, her hair messy and all. She was so beautiful.

"Wow! That was fantastic!"

"Yes it was," she agreed.

I gave her a kiss. "I have another surprise for you."

She leaned up and asked, "Oh? What's that?"

"For our honeymoon, I'm taking you sailing around the world. We will be gone for two months. Think you can handle that?"

She smiled. "You tell me, Mr. Grey. Can you handle it?"

I felt my cock stir again, flipping my wife over. "Oh sweetie, as long as I have you, I can handle anything. I love you, Mrs. Grey."

"I love you too, Christian."

We made love all through the night. The next day we set sail for around the world, our life just beginning together.

 **A/N: Hey all...I know this is short. But this chapter seemed to flow out just like it did. Now there will be an epilogue, I plan for it to be longer than this chapter. But for now, it's the end. Put me on alert if you haven't as my new story is coming soon!**


	25. Chapter 25: Five years later

**Tell Me**

 **Ch 25: Five years later...A Special Delivery**

 **Edited by me.**

Our life is simpler now. It's finally begun to settle down. After our honeymoon, we came back to chaos. The justice system finally decided on a date to go to court. The press had a field day with this case. Everything came out.

Jack's indiscretions was the least of it. The whole history of the Hyde-Grey family came out. It became known that my grandfather who built Grey Enterprises, had a falling out with Jack senior. Jack had told his lawyers that my grandfather stole it from him, and that wasn't even the case at all. However; once the judge heard the story, he was the one who decided to throw it out. Since the defendants weren't here to speak on their behalf, it was invalid.

But the one thing the judge was interested in was Elizabeth Hyde. Once my sister and her husband brought up some facts there were hidden in the case, the judge allowed it to be presented in court. We were allowed to play tapes of Jack's betrayal. That alone got him ten years in prison. But what got him life without parole was the fact he raped women and used the police department to cover it up.

That brought us to Jose. His defense team tried to say that it was more of a personal vendetta and that's why he made the bad decisions. But, we were able to get a psychologist to rebut their testimony. After a while, Jose finally confessed to his misdeeds for a lesser sentence.

Once the case was brought to a close after almost a year; on our one year wedding anniversary, Ana announced that we were going to have a baby. We were so happy; I couldn't wait to become a father. One day while we went to one of her appointments the doctor was showing us our tiny baby.

"Oh my goodness!" Dr. Green said, as she looked at us in surprise.

"What is it? Is the baby okay?" I asked, concerned looking at the monitor.

"The babies are doing just fine," she replied.

"Oh that's good...wait...did you say babies?" I asked, her.

"Yes, I did. You two are having twins. I hear another heartbeat." Dr. Green said, as she moved the monitor, that's when the other baby came into view. It was hiding from us!

Ana started crying. "We're really having twins?" she asked.

"Yes, it looks to be a boy and a girl." We looked at each other and just smiled.

Our babies are now four, running around everywhere! Teddy, who we named Theodore after my grandfather, was a little rascal. He looked just like me; the copper hair, grey eyes. And his sister Phoebe was more like Anastasia. She had her blue eyes and brunette hair. They were running around in our backyard screaming and chasing each other.

"Teddy and Phoebe, you two be careful!" Ana screamed out, as she was bringing more food out. "I swear those two are going to give me a heart attack!" Ana claimed to me.

"Awe...sweetie. They are just being typical four year olds," I said coming up to her. I put my arms around my wife, holding her close.

"I know...you'd think I'd be used to it by now." Ana replied back, smiling at me.

"True. But they are excited, it's not every day they turn four," I said, as Teddy came running at me.

"Daddy! Come pay wif us. Please!" he begged. My son, was learning to put words together.

"Duty calls!" I said, to my gorgeous wife. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek then took off running towards my two kids.

I was able to tackle my son to the ground while he giggled. Phoebe came up too as she grabbed a head of my arm, trying to get in on the action. We wrestled around a bit; as Ana was getting everything ready for their birthday party.

It was nearing that time as Anastasia called out, "Okay kids!" as she beamed at me, "Go get cleaned up. The party starts in a half hour. So we ran towards the house as well all cleaned up.

Ana was back in the kitchen getting the last preparations done. I snuggled to my wife, wrapping my arms around her waist. I sniffed her hair and begun to whisper in her ear, " How about a quickie in the kitchen?" I asked, my voice husky.

"Christian!" she gasped in surprise. "We can't, the kids could come out any minute and…"

There was the doorbell, interrupting what she was going to say. "Saved by the bell, sweetie. I will take a rain check," I said, winking at her.

I answered the door and in came most of the family. They all had presents in their hands as my mom had balloons. The party was a huge success. Since it was mostly in our backyard, we rented jump houses, and some circus theme games along with popcorn and cotton candy. The kids loved it. Who was I kidding, I loved it too.

The party finally dwindled down as we gave the twins a bath and got them ready for bed. IT had been a long day. WE tucked them in goodnight, read bedtime stories before we knew they were out like a light.

WE made it to our bedroom as we just landed on the bed exhausted.

"Oh my! I'm glad we only do this once a year, I'm beat!" Ana exclaimed.

I turned over to my beautiful wife and kissed her lips. "Too tired for a little adult action?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

Ana giggled. "You don't stop do you?"

"Honey, why would I stop when I have the most gorgeous beautiful woman of a wife?" I asked.

"Point made, Mr. Grey. I tell you what, give me a few minutes to clean up and I will be right with you."

"Ahhh, now you're talking! I'll go lock up!" I said, excitedly jumping off the bed, running to lock up.

I'll admit it's been awhile since we made love. Well two weeks; hey I'm a guy, hell two days is long for me! So I made sure everything was all locked up, set the alarm and was back up stairs in no time at all. I checked on the twins, and they were sleeping.

Once I got back in the room, I took off my pants, shirt, and put on some low rise pajama pants. I looked at the time and noticed it was taking a while for my wife.

"Ana, sweetie, are you okay in there?"

"Yeah. Just give me a few more minutes. I want this to be just right," she spoke.

Okay...I sat there on the bed waiting for her. I decided to grab my phone and check on work emails. I responded to a few; and looked up to see my wife staring back at me with a stick in her hand. What the fuck?

"Ana, is there a reason why you're holding a test stick in your hand?"

"There sure is. I'm pregnant." She answered.

"What?" I asked surprised. Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep. I took three of them just to be sure. Come and see for yourself."

I walked into the bathroom and setting on the counter were 3 different tests, each one said, Pregnant in bold letters. I was stunned. I looked back at Ana who was beaming at me. After the twins, a year later we tried to get pregnant again. But every time there was no luck.

We both went to be tested and they said that Ana's ovaries weren't producing good eggs, so therefore we weren't able to conceive anymore. At least; that's what we were told.

"But...I thought they said we couldn't have anymore kids?"

"Well, Christian, I guess they were wrong. You're happy about this right?"

"Of course, I'm happy; I'm just surprised that's all. How long have you thought you were pregnant?"

"My period was late, two weeks to be exact. I was afraid of taking the test because I didn't want to get our hopes up. But I bit the bullet and bought tests when I was out yesterday."

"So we are finally having the big family we always wanted," I said bringing her closer to me.

"Yep. We were meant to be, Christian. The twins and this new little one proves it. I love you, Christian," Ana said, kissing me.

I opened my mouth to her; allowing her tongue access we landed on the bed. "I love you too, Anastasia. Thank you for making me a daddy again."

"Your welcome. Now, I do believe I owe my husband a rain check. A special delivery," Ana said groaning as she went down south proving it.

Oh holy hell and she didn't disappoint either! She gave me the best blow job in the world! I returned the favor as I slowly made love to my wife.

 **A/N: Hey guys...I'm really sorry, I planned to give you all a long Epilogue, but it just didn't work out that way. To be honest, I think this was the perfect ending. Okay see you all at Married to the Mob! So yes this is the end of Tell Me.**


	26. Chapter 26: How to get to my sites

To anyone who is interested in my group page, please visit my Bio here on Fanfiction. If you click on the highlighted links, you will be directed to my sites.


End file.
